Remnant's Survivor
by King Traegodia
Summary: In a world where everything tries to kill you be it man or creature, one man who has led the commonwealth through rather...unorthodox means will put all that he's learned to a true test when he gets sucked into a portal leading to the world of remnant..will he survive? Or is he doomed to grimm or even worse...hormonal teenagers..? Note: pairings unknown
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Drunk science**

 **A/N: So this is my first attempt at a fallout and rwby fanfiction, The main protag. Is going to be the sole survivor and while I haven't played fallout 4 i have played New Vegas, however when i get fallout 4 this character is what i will have.. Now i know most writers dedicate the 1st chapter to the characters S.P.E.C.I.A.L and attributes but that will be a chapter in its own..and like the others yes he will be in the world of remnant, HOWEVER.. there will be a plot mix here and there So no hate if the plot doesnt exactly follow rwbys and with that out of the way...ON TO THE STORY!**

It was a cold irradiated day in the commonwealth, not the point snow fell but cold enough to see one's own breath, outside of sanctuary the sound of gunfire, lasers, explosions, screams and cursing can be heard nearby, The cause of this? A man in a courser jacket with a gas mask that a group of punkass raiders decided to piss off . As the screams and gunfire died down the last raider was crawling away with his arm blown off, as the man in black approached said individual slowly.

"G-get the fuck away from me you damn freak!" the leader of the raiders shrieked making the man behind the mask cock his head to the side.

"You killed them...You fucking killed them all, what the fuck did we ever do to you hu-AHHHH!" The raider managed to say before he screamed due to the masked man's boot crushing his knee cap..

"What an interesting question... I wonder what it was? Oh yeah you came into MY settlement started killing off my settlers and when that wasn't enough, you raped the women that were there as well... But you never did anything to me right?!" The masked man spat, kicking the raider boss in the face, he then grabs him by his hair by one hand and lifting the raider up to his knees, as he did this with is the other hand he quickly shoved the scoped magnum into the mans mouth.

" It was about this deep right?" The Mysterious man laughed as he pulled the gun out of the now coughing raider.

"FUCK YOU MAN!" the boss screamed, however that was his biggest and last mistake as the masked man shoved the gun back into his mouth and pulled the trigger blowing the raider's brains out, as the man slumped to the ground the man in the gas masked looked down and laughed madly

"Well look at that, your brains are all over the place " he said with glee. He put the pistol away, and began looting every raider he killed..

"Well guess its time to honor our dead" he sighed sadly and walked back to sanctuary.

A funeral was held for the fallen settlers along with treatment of the survivors, after a moment of grieving things went back to the way they were. Now normally raider attacks weren't new in the slightest, to be fair they were quite common but today seemed to be bad considering the fact that all the destroyed had to be rebuilt and security was reinforced. In the tower that landmarked sanctuary the man in the gas mask had walked into his room, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sprawled out on his bed. After a moment of stillness he sat up in his bed, he took his gas mask off revealing a dark skinned face with a scar going down his right eye and a mess of dreadlocks, he also looked to be in his early 20's (23 to be exact). He cracks open his whiskey bottle and downs half of it before putting it in his Pitboy3000.

"Damn I needed that after today." he said drunkenly, right as he said that Nick Valentine walked in with piper holding their noses, Nick being the one to finally speak.

"Look kid I know we took a hit, we took one hard, but drinking yourself to stupor wont help much" he pointed out.

"BAH! I aint drunk! Im just buzzed is all." the other slurred

"Riiight... Listen Trayvon we both know you've been under alot of stress, especially with what happened a couple days ago... You just need sometime out, maybe go to diamond city." Piper suggested earning a glare from Trayvon but in the end he gave a defeated sigh and agreed with piper.

"Ahh alright, your right Pipes maybe i do need some time out, maybe i can hit up a bar or something." he smiled sweetly, causing Nick to groan loudly and facepalm.

"You were just drinking earlier... Heres an idea why don't we head to vault 88 and see how things are going there eh? Overseer?" Nick said with a mocking smirk causing Trayvon to glare at him.

"Argh..fine besides i need to see how Barstow is doing anyway, but first to kill this bottle." he grinned about to take a sip after he reopened the bottle when piper quickly snatch it a threw it out of the tower."No drink for you!" she mocked causing Trayvon to a face of displeasure.

"Aww..you guys are so evil" he whined. Soon him and nick left the tower, having some of his intelligence intact Trayvon called for his brotherhood of steel vertibird to pick them up and carry them to their destination.

Moments later... They arrive at the vault, Overseer Barstow was indeed a very good friend of Trayvon's from the time where he cleared those raiders out of the vault tunnel to all of the experiments him and Barstow did, ahh and who could forget gullible but lovable Clem, once he spiked the soda his soda with jet all for the purposes of his 'experiment' (prank) however that didn't end so well when they found Clem naked and shaking in the corner along with a sausage next to him and a pissed off female vault member covered in soda that was beginning to stick. When she saw Trayvon and the overseer laughing their asses off... lots of F-bombs and middle fingers ensued. He grinned at the memory as he was finally greeted by overseer.

"Hello Trayvon its been a minute how ya been gorgeous" she purred at him, making him smile widely

"Better now i've got to see your lovely face" he flirted back, making Nick cringe with disgust..

"No man just no..."he muttered to himself.

After they greeted each other she told him the processes of the experiment and she then remembered what to tell him, however there was one problem...he was fucking drunk, however she didn't mind this because drunk Trayvon mean hot wasted ghoul sex to her, remembering the instance where he got shit faced and ended up screwing the overseer when he came to he was mortified but enjoyed it but she hadn't felt like that in years and to that sense he doesn't mind sleeping with them, which to his other companions, minus his ghoulish one seemed disturbing but they never brought it up, to this day though they still cringe about that night.

"I found something that might interest you completely." she said with a smile. "Really? Whachu find." he slurred

"Follow me and you'll see." she responded. Both him and valentine followed Barstow into the bottom floor to find a large circular device in the center of the room that looked like something from star gate Atlantis.

"This is a portal to another world, we don't know where it goes but the things we sent there don't come back" she pointed out

"Doesh it work?" Trayvon asked once again slurred

"Oh it does, behold!" she exclaimed as she hit a button activating the portal, making a green light appear in the center, nick was more than impressed."Wow a portal to another world seem interesting, eh Trayvon what do you thi-" was he could manage before he looked next to him and noticed his boss wasnt next to him, when he looked ahead however his face went to look of horror along with the overseer's

"BOSS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Valentine screamed and Barstow also gave her warning out as well.

"Trayvon wait! We don't know where it goes, don't touch it!" she cried out however when he was infront of it...

"But its ssho pretty" Trayvon slurred out and then proceeded to poke at it however the portal must've liked it because when he touched it he was quickly sucked into it emitting the high pitched girlish scream before he was completely inside..and then the portal shut off..

The room was completely silent both Barstow and Valentine was speechless..their boss got sucked into portal going into an unknown place..

"Well..shit guess im gonna have to break it to them..."

 **And thats it for the first chapter you got to meet Trayvon this chapter, next will have his stats explained along with his equipment and weaponry find out next time on dragonballz- i mean remnant's survivor..leave a review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kill or be killed**

 **Character S.P.E.C.I.A.L and stats (updated)  
**

 **Name: Trayvon Jackson**

 **Age: 23**

 **Sole Survivor and Overboss**

 **Allies: Railroad, BOS , Nuka world Gangs (disciples, The pack, the operators), children of atom, Arcadia  
**

 **Hated: Commonwealth Raiders, Gunners, assholes in general.  
**

 **indifferent: Minutemen, Far harbor, Mechanist, The Institute**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Perception: 7**

 **Endurance: 8**

 **Charisma: 9**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Agility: 8**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Perks: iron fist , Rooted,Solar powered II, gunslinger ,Gun nut, Ninja , ballistic weave, Steady aim, Lady killer, Bloody Mess, Strong back, Adamantium skeleton, Intimidation, Gunner, Chemist , Big leagues, Armorer, blacksmith Sneak, Grim Reaper's sprint, Mister sandman, commando, cannibal, Party boy, Rad regeneration, Sniper, lockpicking, unstoppable force, hacker, medic, animal friend, pacify.. All maxed out**

 **Weapons: the Gainer , 10mm pistol, Kellogg pistol(with scope), kremvah's tooth, fully modded assault riffle, the harvester, assualtron blade, Mr. handy Buzzblade, atoms judgement,deathclaws gauntlet, furious Powerfist, lucky eddy, institute hitman rifle, alien blaster pistol, justice auto shotgun, radical conversion, lorenzos artifact, Syringe Riffle with 30x all needles, cryolator, shishkebab, pickman's blade, fencebuster, Thirst Zapper (full upgrade) grognak's axe, protectrons gaze, tesla riffle, crossbow of the commonwealth with all arrows 99x, all grenades 99x**

 **Apparel: courser uniform, colonial duster, Kellogg's armor, black cage armor (mod), X-01 power armor, hunters long coat, high confessors robe, marine inquisitor armor, Combat armor,  
**

 **Aid: all items 99x**

 **On Trayvon: He's a what many would consider a dark hero, saint to good people but merciless to evil people, his views of justice and peace for the wasteland was respected and honored by many including the BOS, Railroad, and the minutemen, even the institute respects the idea of his views but sees them as inferior due to his protect the weak philosophy. Before he was frozen for 200 years he was trained in the art of assassination and combat assassination making him an expert in espionage and a master in CQC as well as guns and explosives. after he was frozen and unfrozen he used his talents and tactics to shape most of the wasteland to a better place than it was, all his friends loved him yet his enemies feared him, however that didnt stop their attacks and he prefered that wouldnt either.**

 **Personality: lazy, carefree, unpredictable, blunt and comical, He tends to laugh death in the face litterally and his goofy attitude tend to throw off friend and foe alike, However under all that hilarity and sarcasm, he's cunning, deadly and very deceptive**

A/N: well thats it if anyone of you have questions or ideas please review or PM me and i WILL answer back till then enjoy this story.

Trayvon was not having a good day, Not. At. All., that portal knocked him unconscious so when he had gotten to the other side Trayvon was already out when he arrived. minutes later he woke up with a splitting headache, courtesy of a hangover and slowly looked around his surroundings, after his vision cleared he realized he was in a room, a rather clean one at that, infact...WAY too clean for it to be in a wasteland, that made him jump up.

' _where in the fuck did that portal take me?_ ' he mentally cursed, however due to his quick jump up he forgot how nauseous he was so the consequence was..

" **BLEURGH!..*** Cough* damn.. note self never down half a bottle of whiskey by yourself and use portals..not..a..good..idea.." he managed to breath out, as he was about to walk out the room, the door opens and two girls that were twins walked into room and saw the strange man in their room. It pretty much dawned on him what might happen however...

" EWWW LIKE WHO ARE YOU?!" the twin in the white towel exclaimed making trayvon sweat bullets, I mean its not like he could explain how he got in their room, seriously its not like he can say..

 _'hello ladies i just happen to get here from a portal that teleported me to nowhere hahaha so i'll just see myself out laters..._ Yeah right' he thought, so without anymore delay he finally spoke however he remembered he was drinking so maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"Im sorry girls but i must've gotten here when i was wasted, heheh damn those stupid friends of mine." he lied, the girl in the red towel spoke but glared intensely at the young man.

"Melanie i think this guy is totally lying." she said to her sister causing trayvon to start mentally cursing himself.

"I think so too miltia, so we should totally teach this guy a lession, shame though hes hot" said melenie

"I agree sis" said miltia, as they locked the room door so he wouldnt escape, he tried pleading one more time.

"Listen girls i'll leave and this'll be it, we dont have to resort to this kind of solution.." he pleaded taking a step back but got into a defensive stance.

"Too late for that perv and on top of that...YOU BLEW CHUNKS ON MY FLOOR, FUCKING DIE!" screamed melanie as he quickly looked at the floor ' _well shit_ ' he thought as they charged at him, the one with the white towel drove a thrust kick at him, but Trayvon was quick enough to sidestep and trip the other leg making Melanie fall, Miltia started barraging him with blows which had little to no effect but annoying as it was he quickly closed in her space delivering a powerful blow to her stomach, as she doubled over he grabbed her arm, he then turned 180 degrees and with her back to him, he flipped her over his shoulder. when she was down he made a beeline to the door he managed to unlock the door and open it but before he could step out completely one of the twins jumped on his back however what really did the damage was that her towel was not on her anymore.

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled melanie hanging for dear life while Trayvon was trying to buck her off like a bull.

"Yes the fuck I am and jesus girl where the fuck your towel go?!"The assassin shrieked running out the room with the nude female on him his back.

Then out of nowhere miltia came out and swept his feet from under him causing him to fall but as he was falling miltia slid under him, so when he landed on her then she locked him im place while her sister held him down from his back, yup he was sandwiched. As things heated up from that position

A rock had formed from his pants and one under him felt it and moaned...

"Ooooh~ looks like our intruder was packing" melanie said licking her lips, making Trayvons boner even worse.

"STOP GODDAMNIT THIS IS HARD ENOUGH AS IT IS!" he cried, both girls giggled at his reaction then they had had an idea..

"Say handsome you can leave the room unscathed but first we like want something from you." The one under him purred, right away he knew he wasnt going to like this but he decided to humor them.

"Ok sure, what?" he asked glaring daggers at miltia, however the twin on top leaned over him where her lips touch his ear..

"I think you know, if not your body does" she whispered seductively licking his ear and he shivered at the realization, melanie start grinding him on the top while miltia on the bottom start grinding as well, which at this point if the sole survivor had been 4 skin tones lighter his face would be red as hell, Trayvon the whole time was gritting his teeth so hard as he heard the moans and pants from the two above and below him , he was between being aroused and pissed, oooh he could kill these two but then again hes probably in a place that actually gives a shit about these people even ones like these but on the other hand he couldnt deny it... They were hot as fuck, especially now if only he would just let the-... No fuck that he needed to get out now...

He atomized his gas mask and then atomized a hallucination grenade, both of them saw this but before they could do anything he pulled the pin of the grenade and then growled.

" The hell with this bullshit!" and the grenade explodes letting out a green gas, the two unfortunately for them breathed the gas in as melanie on his back doubled on the side , Trayvon did a combat roll, activated his stealth boy, open the window and jumped out from two stories, then proceeded to run trying to forget that event while those two back at that house go at it for the time being.

After a few minutes of running, he finally stopped and hunched over to take a breath with his stealth boy deactivated..

"*Huff* *huff* ok...what the hells goin on?! I swear when i find a way back, Barstow is gonna have alot to answer for.." he declared with venom, but as he looked up at the moon his face grew a look of horror, for the first time, he felt true terror HIM the demonic saint of the commonwealth felt despair, something he hasnt had since he was 12...

" The Moon...its shattered...what the- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE GODDAMN MOON?!" he yelled rather loudly, as he started to panic he decided to calm down and get some answers on why the moon he thought was the same was shattered, as he thought this while walking he came across a shop that was labeled "dust till dawn" and went in to perhaps get some info, he de-atomized his gas mask and went in the place.

When he walked in he saw a decent looking store, nothing too big but being out there in the wastes it was much nicer than the stores hes ever been in, he approached the shopkeeper which was a well aged old man.

"Hello sir, do you mind telling me what it is you sell here?" Trayvon asked, The old man getting a good look at the taller man, felt abit intimidated by him but for business sake, he spoke to the man.

"Well we sell dust here, what type are you looking for?" the old man asked him, Trayvon looked in confusion and did a double take before asking..

"Dust? Whats dust? Like the stuff that builds up on antiques?" he asked quizzically, and the old man shook his head disbelieving what he just heard.

"You dont know what dust is kid?" He asked

"Im sorry im...not from around here at all." Trayvon sighed, he then asked "do you mind if i take a look around sir?"

"Sure go right ahead theres also books if you want to know more about what dust is." the old man Said pointing to book part of the store.

"Thanks old man appreciate it." Trayvon smiled and walked to back of the store on the way to where he was going he passed by what looks like a smaller girl wearing a red hood, along with what looked like a goth Lolita outfit, ' _seems this towns got its sets of weird ones'_ he chuckled mentally and proceeded to pick a book till he heard the door open , having a bad feeling (perception 7) he snuck around the corner only to find a group of thugs in black suits with red shades and in the center was guy in white trench coat holding a cane, wearing a hat over his red hair and he was smoking a cigar, they walked up to the old man and then told him they were robbing the place, as Trayvon heard this he frowned..

"Tch! no different than fucking raiders, ok game on bitches." he said as he re atomized his gas mask pulling out the 10mm and his pickman blade, he did a knock on the shelf attracting one if the men.

"Hmm? Whos there?!" said one of the thugs as he got close only to have been grabbed from behind and end up with a knife at his throat, Trayvon decided to pry for information.

"Talk...what are you after?" he asked coldly making the guy shudder.

"I-its nothing personal buddy we just want the dust in this place" the thug answered with fear in his voice

" That color dirt?, whats the value of that stuff?" he asked the thug,

"I d-dont know man we were only hired for this job, i sweat thats all I know!" he sobbed..

"Its ok I believe you, guys gotta eat right?" Trayvon said mocking sympathy

"Yes we do-Aaaackk!" the thug was cut off by trayvon choke, eventually he passed out and the assassin looted the thug taking all his belongings not including his clothes or the weapons, just his shades and that strange paper money this guy had, satisfied Trayvon lookeover to see one of the other henchmen going near the small figure with the red hood.

"Alright put em up where i can see em!" dumb thug 2 said pulling out his sword, howeve after no reply he walked up to her angrily, "hey i said hands up in the air you gotta deathwish or something?!" getting her attention by pulling her hood down, this sped up Trayvon's sneaky approach as he crouched down to keep an eye on the men withdrawing the substance called dust out of these long tubes. when close enough the Sole survivor got a good look at the girl being harrassed, he saw that she had red hair and a rare set of silver eyes, from what he could tell she had to be young, however that didnt change the fact that she was still cute regardless, he mused this as he approached the two people still crouched.

Ruby looked at the guy and he pointed to his ears signaling her to remove the headphones.

"Yes?" she responded nonchalantly

"I said put your hands in the air!" the man repeated

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby questioned and at this Trayvon mentally facepalmed _'nooo...hes just trying to sell cookies.. what do you think?"_ he swore in his head now with gun raised up aiming at suited mobsters head.

"Yes!" the man yelled, masked man was slowly squeezing the trigger of his 10mm however the girl responded with..

"Ooooohhh..." this infact made the former vault dweller wide eyed because in the flash she sent the poor bastard flying right by his boss.

Another guy came up and pointed a gun at the younger girl.

"Freeze!" he yelled, but when he did that he didnt pay attention to the dark blurr in front of him and the consequence... is that his neck got real intimate with Trayvon's shoulder as he flew out the fucking window, the younger girl glanced at the guy who knocked the mobster through the window and Trayvon turned around offered his help.

"Hey if you're willing I can help you bust up these dumbasses." He offered, she didnt refuse and accepted

"Sure just don't kill them I saw you pointing at that guys head with your gun." she pointed out, causing the man to chuckle

"Yeah yeah no killing, peace and love, i'll keep the damage to a minimum." He lied cocking his pistol, "shouldnt be many lets get started.

The girl with red hair quickly shot out past the thugs and out the window Trayvon smashed one the henchmen out of and what he saw next amazed him, this little girl..no thats not it...this little reaper pulled out a scythe and swung it around and smashed in the ground causing the merc in the courser uniform to swear out load.

"Holy fucking shit! Where the hell were you hiding that?" he exclaimed getting a smile from her and if he didnt know better she blushed, then proceeded to destroy the guys that came at her using her scythe/gun hybrid to slash and blast her opponents, moving at impressive speed, she was knocking these guys around like bolingpins he was captivated by the view until he saw one of those mob men try to get a lucky shot on for it to fail with a hand over his mouth and a knife in his back as he was being dragged away to an alley by none other than the man in the gas mask.

After killing that asshole, Trayvon walked back out of the alleyway to witness the boss himself holding a cane out before he fired an explosive at her, which sent her flying, The Sole survivor was shooting at him as the the red head in the white coat was trying to get away, little reaper jumped up to meet him while Trayvon parkhored to the roof top to where ruby and roman were.

"Persistent little punks arent you?" he sneered causing both Ruby and Trayvon to glare at the ginger david bowie, "END OF THE LINE!" he yelled tossing a red crystal from the vertiberd he was on however what scared him was that crystal was shot right after he threw it, by none other than the masked man

' _damn gotta love vats sometimes_ ' he thought with grin that no one could see, however there was someone else on there who took exception to his vats trick and sent a wave of fire to kill them both only for it to freeze up shatter.

when they both opened their eyes they saw a middle aged but very beautiful blond woman appear using a riding crop as a weapon to power up her spells or whatever, so as she was going, the same figure with gold amberish eyes used fire to knock off that woman's spell like it was a paper in a lantern, as they were proceeding to get away, Trayvon atomized lucky eddie, aimed he gun up and fired hitting the one of the blades on the vertiberd not grounding but doing enough damage so make flying difficult as they flew away.

"Well we did it" Ruby said to Trayvon, as he looked down to notice one standing up.

"Wait you missed one..." he aimed down his sights with lucky eddie and fired a round into the poor bastards neck killing him instantly.. Ruby and goodwitch looked at him in horror and then anger appeared on glynda's face as she grabbed him by the front of his jacket..

"You...! You killed him! WHY?!" yelled goodwitch giving him a hellish glare, the sole survivor just looked at her, no fear or remorse..

"Why do you care? He was trying to kill both me and our friend with the scythe here." he said gesturing to ruby who had a face of hurt and betrayal.

"You told me you werent gonna kill them!" Ruby exclaimed

"Wrong I said i would keep it to a minimum, that didnt mean i wasnt going to kill... So far i only killed two people." he said matter of factly causing goodwitch to grip him harder and ruby asked in shock. "Two people...?"

"Yeah dipshit there and the guy that tried to snipe you, I dragged him to an alley way though." he said nonchalant, that statement made goodwitch snap.

"You nothing but a cold blooded murderer." she said coldly while giving him a hellglare, but to this he did something they didnt excpect him to do..he laughed...darkly

"Hehehehehehe...a murderer am I? Well maybe but if thats the case why are you still both breathing hmmm? You by the books types are the same everywhere always about sparring everyone even if it was a fucking psychopath, wake up not everyone monitors a hall like you." he growled at goodwitch.

"And as for you ruby that man i dragged into an alley was going to kill you, so i killed him, do you know what thats called? Kill or be killed, i killed that man to save your life, i killed that man down there to prevent him picking up that gun that was a few feet away, if they were completly knocked out i wouldnt have had to blow his neck open would I?, however you look at it, there will always be a you or me scenario when comes to survival, where im from you dont give an enemy a second chance to come after you...you kill him or her right then right there..i didnt live this long making rookie mistakes by worrying about if this guy had a family or not..why? Because when they were after me, they weren't thinking about them so why should I?" he stated

They paused at this, they couldn't agree but couldn't disagree, Glynda still thinks he needs to be locked up for that act while ruby is thinking long and hard..Trayvon then added this bit..

"I lost many friends to foes because of how they thought.. like you, it got them killed and if they didnt die they wanted to after...i will not succumb to that weakness, not now not ever.." he said if they make an attempt on my life, i'll take theirs.." he finshed, glynda had finally let him go, but kept a glare trained on him.

"Unless you've got a way to change my mind, forget it im sticking to my guns and my actual guns.." he pointed at his pitboy.

Goodwitch finally got an idea. "Fine then i'll introduce you to someone who may..no..will change the way you think.." she said sternly causing him to raise an eyebrow

"Really and who is this person?. He asked with curiosity in his voice, the blonde woman gave him a look and said.

"You'll see" ruby out of her shock realized a real huntress was in her presence and immediately she forgave Trayvon and then harassed goodwitch.

Ohmygod ohmygod! A real huntress infront of me! Can i get an autograph, causing the sole survivor to facepalm..

*ten minutes* in a holding cell in a police station

"Little reaper..." trayvon called dryly causing ruby to perk up,

"Yes..." was all that she could muster..

"Dont open your big mouth next time, please?.." he asked with venom..

"Ok.." she whimpered before the policeman came for her.

"Miss rose someone wants to talk to you" at this trayvon asked

"Rose?" he said scratching his head.

"Yep as in im Ruby Rose, and whats your name? She asked, he paused for a moment before..

"Trayvon Jackson, or TJ for short he replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" she said as she was leaving the cell area.

"Likewise." he said as pullout a drag took out a lighter and lit one taking a puff, relaxing into his stone like bed..

"Yup this gonna be a long night" he mused putting on his radio listening to Jim Croce's 'Time from a bottle' from his pitboy..

 **aaaand thats it folks, My god that took 7 hours last night, that was his serious and ruthless side, also next chapter im going to answer reviews, so if you have one do leave it...i could use all the compliment and critism I can. Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Enter Beacon Academy**

 **A/N: like I promised i would respond to reviews**

 **Guest: Hes not THAT merciless, he only did that those raiders due to what they did to his settlement other than that hes karmically in the blue..well dark blue but you get the point, and i agree the heroes will literally dislike him for his brutality towards evil individuals which includes Cinder and her entourage, now about his drinking thats a surprise your going to have to wait for.**

 **Windofdeath: thank you for reminding me of that..i forgot about the fact that they are stuck in 50's culture so changes will be made, however this is violent and sexual comedy, anything from crude jokes from anime and game refrences to extremely dirty jokes goes.. However for traditions sake once again i will change that..also for his age dont worry about that something interesting will happen but your going to have to read that to find out.. Also hehehe i planned on using fallout logic anyway :) P.S hes using the gas mask with goggles.**

 **Guest2 : trust me i dont believe hes never dealt with this before.**

 **With that outta the way...ON TO THE STORY!**

 _Vale police station holding cell_

 _11:39 pm year: unknown_

In the holding cell Trayvon was asleep, after all the craziness that happened (and some he caused) he finally was at rest, granted it was in jail holding cell but nonetheless he felt ease, his cigarette was extinguished and his music was stopped, he had finally got sweet silence, an dickhead with a flashlight tapped against his bars making the survivor jump up in surprise and glared at the guard making the man infront of his bars smirk..

"Rise and shine gorgeous, someone wants to see you" the guard mocked sweetly 'must be the headmaster goodbitch mentioned' TJ thought.

"Oh good I was worried i was gonna meet someone with a worse mug than yours" he laughed cause the guradsman to get pissed.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! If it was in my shoes i'dve thrown you in a dark cell and tossed the key!" the guard hissed.

"Wouldnt be the first time" he said unfazed and walked up to the cell door where he was cuffed, he door had opened and he was escorted to the interrogation room.

When he got there, the guard opened the door and inside the room was the girl Ruby Rose and sitting across her was the blond woman known as goodwitch but he called her goodbitch for _obvious reasons_ , but next to her was a man with grey hear wearing dark green, specs and holding a coffee mug. As the guardsman was going to leave him as he was.

"Oh no, you can take the cuffs off we'll be fine" the man in the green spoke up. the guard paled up from hearing this.

"Are sure about this sir?" the guard asked nervously, looking at man's in cuffs face which had a sneer.

"Yes im sure **now leave us**!" ozpin commanded, making the guard hasten getting the handcuffs off of Trayvon only to hurry out the room and close the door.

When the guard left the room, Trayvon sat in a chair next to ruby, he waved at her and she nervously did the same and they faced the two figures ahead, the man with the coffee mug spoke first.

"Well you must be Trayvon Jackson, I've heard quite a bit from ms. Rose and my assistant glynda here, I'm sure you know them?"

"Yeah we've all met." Trayvon bluntly stated, "and you are?"

"Ozpin, Headmaster Ozpin." he introduced himself, both men shook hands and proceeded to get down to business, but not before handing ruby a plate of cookies, which to Trayvon's surprise watch her rip through them, however he managed to get the last one the little red head looked for her last only to meet an evil grin from the man next to her as he bit into the cookie, making her die a little inside, the Headmaster talked to the girl who was on the table crying anime tears.

"You..have..silver eyes..." he said leaning in.

"Um..." she said awkwardly, Trayvon looked at this and thought.. ' _wow way to start a conversation ozzy..lean in and creep her out, i'll have to remember that one'_ he mentally noted.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he questioned her as a footage of her fighting was brought up.

"I learned that from signal." she answered causing the one questioning her to raise an eyebrow

"They taught you how to use one of the deadliest weapons exist?" Ozpin asked, " and the only one I've seen with that kind of skill is a dusty old crow, this made her perk up.

"Oh yeah thats my uncle Qrow, i was complete garbage before he took me under his wing but now im all like hyaa! Wachaaaa!", as she did this trayvon laughed.

"Breathe Rubes breathe, its ok to take 5 minutes...or 20" he joked earning a playfull slap in his arm from the girl, then Ozpin turned to him

" And you sir where did learn tactics like these?" pulling up a footage of him taking a thug out without detection.

"Oh you know just went to my local karate gym, Its five bucks a week oh yeah and they gave me super powers, love the G-string by the way" he answered sarcastically with smug look, causing ruby to stiffle her laugh, making Goodwitch glare at the jokester , while Ozpin just stared at him.

"Cute...reeaaalll cute.." he replyed lowly with a wry grin, cause the young merc to fake shudder.

"Are..are you coming on to me?" he said in faux fear tone.

"Quite." was Ozpin's response before paying attention to ruby again.

"How many years do you have left signal?" he asked her

" just 2, I plan on going to beacon when after my years there, ive always wanted to become a huntress just like my sister and i want to help people." she said excitingly

' _must be nice to have dreams like that, given her skill she'll be great if she nurtures it._ ' Trayvon thought to himself.

"Well how would you like to skip those years and come to beacon.?" he asked making the girls eyes sparkle, she turned to the merc on to be met with a wink, smile and thumbs up. ' go get em kid' his expression read

"*GASP* OHMYGODOHMYGODTHANKYOU WHEN DO I START?!" she yelled very fast catching her breath, making Trayvon rub his ear while glancing at the source of the noise.

"We start tomorrow morning at 9:00 dont be late now." he said calmly

"Well if thats all...can we go now sir?" she asked politely, "why yes you are free to go" he said with a smile, ' _Finally! thank god'_ the assassin thought standing up to follow after her but as he was near the door ozpin put his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no, not you yet." he said in a serious tone, that meant two things to the wastelander, either they would try to kill him or they wanted answers, hopefully it was the latter, Ruby turned around to see Trayvon still there, her face had a look of worry but the he spoke up.

"Dont worry bout me kiddo, i wont be long but dont wait up." he said with a reassuring smile, as he went back into the room..

After sitting back down, Ozpin was the first to speak.

"I want to thank your for helping out with that dust store situation, however I just have one question for you.." Ozpin said calmly

" And that would be?" Trayvon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... Why did you kill those two men at the shop..?" Ozpin asked Giving him a hardened glare, Trayvon leaned in returning his own.

"Like i told Ms. Rose and your assistant here, those men intended to do harm, it was either them or us. I killed them out of necessity and for justice, i do not show mercy to people like them, ive been around their types for too long to know how to handle pests like these.. If sparring psychopaths meant being a hero then I wasnt ment to be one, not everyone follows..the..book.. " Trayvon said glaring venomously, making glynda pull up her riding crop, but she as did this..

" **Glynda!...Put it awa** y..." he growled darkly, making the stern woman abit frightened but eventually complied.

"Sorry for my actions headmaster.." she said putting her crop away while focusing an death glare at the young man ahead of her.

"Mr. Jackson...I can't condone the lives you took, however i can overlook this instance this once BUT I need something from you.." Ozpin stated

"What a surprise... You try to intimidate me and then have the audacity to ask a favor from me? As far as first impressions go you arent scoring at a 100 Ozzy." he spat

"Its nothing but an exchange of information, you tell me about you and I tell you what you want to know sounds about fair right? ." Ozpin said a neutral tone, Trayvon had to really think hard about this..

 _'ok it doesn't seem like hes trying to play mind games with me, ok i'll play along if he tries to fuck me in any way, i'll have his head on fucking plate_ ' he thought out..

"Ok Ozzy i'll deal but after that answer all my questions, and the headmaster nodded.

The conversation about where Trayvon had come from was a long one, he told both the headmaster and teacher that he wasnt from around here, that he got sucked into a portal and ended up in a room belonging to twin girls making both people in front of him widen their eyes, he also mentioned a great war between all the nations resulted in a nuclear apocalypse that killed over billions of people making glynda have a look of disgust of the idea people could do this, he mentioned the fact that he was frozen in a cryogenic experiment for two hundred years and that his wife had died by the hands of the bastard known as Kellogg as they took his son. He had caught up with him and made him pay with his blood, with a sword through his heart. He met friends along the way, built settlements, saved others, however he killed lots of people in so many ways all for the greater good and if they threatened his life, he explained his hatred for raiders because of the things they do to the people of the commonwealth, and his shaky relationship with the institute due to the fact he traded with them but he never agreed with their philosophy and they laughed at his. He also mentioned where he learned his training from and why he was so good at why he did, he also explained bits and pieces of the pitboy3000 but decided to leave something's out,due to the fact of (dont tell them about what they dont need to know) however he mentioned it carried his weapons,apparel and items..

"Wow...how can anyone do that to their planet." goodwitch deadpanned

"Ok..now I answer you question now answer-...wait planet? Ok now i need an explanation." Trayvon stated..

"Fair enough, you did provide enough.." ozpin concured

Ozpin had told trayvon that he was in a planet called remnant and that they were very far from where he had came from, and that the moon was always shattered, causing the man to sigh with relief, he went into to what the currency was, which trayvon pulled out of pocket to confirm the currency. He told the significance of what purpose dust has in this world how they have different elements and that they power up weapons in special ways, he brought up what hunter and huntresses do which is fight grimm that were black creatures with white masks that have no souls, that happened to interest the wastelander, 'creatures without souls? How do you kill something like that?' He though as Ozpin contined, then he explained that Vale is a kingdom along with others.

"Welp...looks like im not in kansas anymore." Trayvon joked, but in the inside...' **_FUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**!' is what he was screaming in his head.

"Is that it Oz or is there more?" he asked knowing full well there was more with this world.

"How perceptive..., how about this, we have a library that has everything about remnant at Beacon... would you like to enroll as there?" he asked, this threw both Trayvon and goodwitch off guard as she was now giving ozpin a look of 'are you crazy?' he saw this but ignored it.

"Sir i think im too old to be a student, im 23." Trayvon said, however a grin that put the Cheshire cat to shame formed on Oz's face..

"That...thats perfect! Then how about another offer, I need eyes and ears in the student body and since you look the part, you'll be acting as a student, while mentoring teams I assign you to, going to classes, and subbing for classes when other teachers call time off.. you dont have to do the assignments, its just a cover.., as for your actual job you will be security along with being an agent should I require your skills." Ozpin said making Trayvon perk up with excitement.

"An undercover agent..hmm thats asking for alot Ozzy and my skills dont come cheap." he said with a grin

"Very well, your pay will come every 3 days along with a room and all the benefits of being an employee at beacon." Ozpin offered, making TJ eyes sparkle.

"You've got a deal sir." he beamed shaking his hand, glynda just stared, dumbstruck... He was gonna let thid guy into their academy, however her thought was broken, byba warning that came from Ozpin.

"I dont mind disciplinary action as students tend to misbehave and often do things to hurt other students...however should you ever KILL any of my students for ANY reason justified or not...We're going to have words... **are we clear..?"** he warned

"Crystal.." Trayvon said unfazed, it wasnt that he was afraid of this man but he could tell the two in front of him had seen combat for their entire lives, while he was at the top of his game, fighting these two would be difficult if i didnt kill him in the process.

"Good then we're done here you are free to go." he said softening his gaze , Trayvon stood up, thanked both of them for the opportunity and walked out of the room.

"Why did you hire someone like that?" goodwitch asked in both a shocked and displeased tone.

"He maybe ruthless in a way but hes not entirely evil, besides our enemies are closing in and someone with skills like that, we'll need in the long run." he pointed but as those two were about to leave, Trayvon creept back into with an embarrassed expression pushing both his index fingers together..

"Is there something you wanted to know Mr. Jackson? Asked Goodwitch

"Um...I dont have a place to go.." Trayvon said looking down with a sad smile with tears in his eyes.

Both the professor and the headmaster looked at him with their jaws to the floor.

'how could we have forgotten?' They both thought at the same time..", then they looked at one another and silently nodded.

"Right my apologies, you'll need a ride won't you?...", Ozpin said in apologetic tone enticing a nod from the merc..

The very next day...

Trayvon woke up in a room that happened to be the staff's dorm, around him were the books about, dust,aura,semblances, faunus discrimination and struggles along with the kingdoms of remnant, he took his time researching the books glynda gave him along with a scroll that was stored in his pitboy.

After he was done with studying the books he didnt have enough time to set up his room as he got tired and once again passed out, to morning of today.. He looked at time his scroll had along with a message.

 _Get to the courtyard and wait till the first years arrive, your job starts now. From Ozpin_. The message read, the time was 8:55am.

"Almost overslept... shit!" he said using the pitboy to switch into his hunters long coat(far harbor DLC) and used the pitboy to fast travel to the docks just to get there in time to see an aircarrier land at the docks letting off lots of people across the bridge including a queasy blonde kid in armor with vomit visable around his mouth.

"Ugh...didnt wanna see that first thing in the morning.." he gagged shaking the image of his head, however he also saw ruby getting out with a taller blonde girl behind her, seeing this he approached the duo as the little reaper saw the same guy from the other night.

"Hey Rubes hows it goi-" was all he could say before he was tackled into the ground by the hyper girl..

"TRAYVON YOURE HERE! Whathappenedareyouok-"she said before he shushed her putting a finger to her lips.

"Jeez ruby! deep breaths, yes im ok and before you asked I didnt get punished severly, just a slap in the wrist."

 _'Flashback to the night before,_

 _after they left the police station there were in an aircraft that flew them to the campus, looking from the view he saw the academy in its nightly beauty, the building looked much larger than and gorgeous compared to the institutes, now why he didnt care for them he had to admit they had an impressive building but after tonight, this place made the institute's headquarters look like a shed, also the place was floating in the air, that was also a shock to the now mouth gapped TJ_

 _After they had gotten out of the bullhead, the trio started walking toward the faculty dorms he noticed goodwitch ahead of him and walked up to her._

 _" Hey Glynda.." he got her attention_

 _" Yes Mr. Jackson.." she responded professionally_

 _"We're ok right? I know back what happened on the rooftop didn't leave a very good impression." he said, she stopped turned and looked at him with serious expression.._

 _" I suppose, I WAS angry at you but after hearing your story i guess you had your reasons for thinking that way and if the headmaster trusts you than I honor his decision.." she said her expression softening, Trayvon sighing in relief before she said this last bit._

 _"However i still think you deserve something for that." she said sternly_

 _"And that is..?" he asked nervously_

 _"A slap on the wrist."she said simply_

 _"Oh well why didnt you say-"_

 _*WHACK!*_

 _"OOWW!" he screamed after her riding crop made contact with his wrist in the middle of his statement._

 _" I meant literally and now we're ok." she said with small smile, while he was shaking his wrist, behind he door, the headmaster was giggling to himself._

 _Present time_

" here's the bruise" he showed both girls causing them to wince from how purple it was, the blond one spoke up first.

"Wait sis..hes the guy you told me about? She asked her sister looking the man up and down

"The one and only." ruby said with a smile, and then looked at the Trayvon and introduced her.

"Trayvon this is my older sister." she said as her sister came up and offered a hand shake..

'wait what?! Sisters? They look nothing alike!' He mentally cursed,

he looked at buxom blond, he couldnt help but to notice her features, she was slim, had long blonde hair, long but good looking legs, her apparel was a small brown jacket with a yellow shirt which showed her nice rack, on her arms she had yellow bracers on her arms with fingerless gloves, she wore black short shorts with a belt that sported two large pouches on her sides, she wore ong brown boots but the most noticeable feature was her eyes they were a rare liliac color, never seen eyes that color before but it was still a pretty color.

"Yang xiao long" she said as he completed the handshake

"Trayvon Jackson nice to meet ya." he replied back with a smile.

"Likewise handsome." she smiled back applying pressure to his hand, making him smirk as he applied his own...

' _oh its like that huh?_ ' He thought, applying more force, after a minute it ended in a draw, with both of them pulling back and shaking the pain out of their hands..

"Easy with kung fu grip there yang." Trayvon laughed, making the blonde smile widely

"Ok you passed, thought you'd be some weak pretty boy." she giggled

" * fake gasp* you thought i was pretty? Im flattered." he joked, then proceded to do phony model poses telling them to get his good side, making the sisters flat out laugh.

" hahaha! I like this guy." yang managed to get out once the laughter died down.

"How old are you?" she asked

"18." he lied "like you two im a student here too." he said with smile,

All three of them decided to walk around for a bit before ruby started fangirling and floating about the weapons that passed by, causing the merc to snicker and her sister to pull her down and tell her the difference between weapons and people at this Trayvon perked up..

" Hey ruby wanna see something cool?" he offered smilling

"Is it weapon? Lemme see lemme see!." she pleaded

"Ok ok let me pull it out." as he Atomized a katana thats looks crossed with flamethrower.

"Oooohh what is that?!" he asked with excitement causing Trayvon o chuckle

"This girls is the weapon I dub the shishkebab." he said showing them "It ignites flames around the blade making it deadly" he said making it flame up.

"C-can I hold it?" she asked drooling

"Sure IF i can hold your scythe from last night" he said grinning making the girl nervous about the idea of crescent rose being held by someone else..

"Uhh..." she muttered out

"Thought so, this sword like your scythe is my baby, I dont ever leave out anywhere with out my girl here." he said twirling it around before putting it away, ruby had a disappointed look on her face before her sister put her hand on her shoulder.

"Better luck next time sis." she said mocking sympathy, then turns to Trayvon

" Well it was nice to meet you TJ but i have to go meet my friends." Yang said

" Your leaving me? But I dont know anyone else here." Ruby said with a sad tone.

"Then go make friends then I mean you already made one, so it shouldn't be that hard." yang said nonchalant

"That was luck actually, I didnt expect to meet her though." Trayvon explained

"Well yeah there's him and then you, thats all I need." she said in an dont leave me tone.

"Oh look there they are now!" as a crowd of people showed up and quickly ran off, leaving Ruby and TJ there...

"Wait I dont know where to go!, I dont know what im doing..." she said sadly, Trayvon walked up to where yang was.

" I have no words...your sister is an asshat." he bluntly stated, which ruby nodded in agreement

"Well look im going to building, care to tag along?" he asked

"Sure why not." she smiled and Then she looked left and noticed the same blonde kid in armor from earlier.

As she was turned to walk she tripped on some luggages, the merc walked over to help her up when the person infront of him was going to remind him why he liked drinking..

"Hey! Watch where you're going, do you realized what damaged you could've caused?" the girl in white complained, the girl had white hair with hair pins that put her hair in a side pony tail, a white dress that was red around her shoulders, she had snowflake accents on her skirt, ocean blue eyes with scar on her left eye, white boots and finally a rapier that had revolver like chamber.

 _'Attractive girl? Check'_

 _'a dozen expensive looking suitcases? Check'_

 _'Bitchy attitude?_ ' he glanced at them

"Give me that!" she said snatching the brief case from the girl under her " this is pure mined dust from the schnee quarry!"

' _check check check CHECK!'_ he mentally screamed

"Welp liver its been nice knowin ya" he said to himself bringing out a flask and started drinking.

The girl with the white hair stopped yelling when she heard the sound of a flask click and some gulps, she looked ahead to see a man towering over her in a black trench coat gulping away, she then had a new target to redirect her anger to.

"Excuse me what do you think your doing?!" she squeaked at him causing TJ to put up a finger until he stopped, and then answered her.

"Who me? Im sorry but when I heard your voice, it prompted me to drink." he said with lazy look.

"Alchool is prohibited on school grounds!" she shrieked making the merc in front of her to do a fake gasp.

"Really? Hold on i'll see if i can find a fuck to give in this flask.." he grinned taking four gulps from the flask, then stopped..

"Hold on its here...somewhere.." hes said resuming to drink causing the heiress face to turn as a tomato, he stopped again..

"Yeah sorry can't find one, guess your going to have to find someone who cares.." He laughed, causing the girl to yell in frustration and go back the girl she was yelling at earlier.

"As for you, why are you just laying there on the ground? Do you even know what dust is? Fire, water,lighting,earth, is this sinking in?" while she's shaking vial of red dust in front of her, TJ already caught up on what dust is now backed up slowly as he saw Ruby's nose twitch knowing full well what was going to happen..

"Aachoo!" *BOOM!* the girl infront was caught in the explosion when she sneezed the dust on her, making the vial the girl had fly near another girl reading a book as the girl picked it up, she observed it and slowly walked towards the two girls as they continued to argue..

"Unbelievable this is exactly what im talking about." the girl covered in smoke yelled.

"Im sorry.." ruby apologized making Trayvon walk back over ready to tell the other girl off.

"why are you even here anyway? Aren't you abit you to be here, this place isnt fun in games its for hunters and huntresses in training, just watch where your going.." she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! She said she as sorry princess now back off..." He said a hint of anger glaring at the girl.

"Its heiress actually.." a voice behind them said making them all turn in the direction revealing a girl with raven long wavy hair, Amber eyes, she wore a a white sleeveless undershirt with black vest with coattails, her stockings started black but faded to the closer it got to her low top heels, she also wore a bow on her head, black ribbons on her arms and sword was on her back.

"As in weiss schnee of the schnee family the biggest energy provider in all of remnant." she explained

"Finally some recognition!" Weiss said making faces at both Ruby and TJ, making him flick her off.

"The same family with questionable work ethics and shady business partners" she pointed at making ruby laugh while the merc had a smirk.

"Someone's busted.." he snickered, making the girl walk up to the raven haired one before getting frustrated and eventually stormed off.

"Dont forget to write!" he yelled to her

"SHUT UP!" she screamed back causing him to crack the fuck up.

"I'll make this up to you somehow!" she called out to her.

"Hey thanks for the assist-" as he turned around she was already gone leaving him and her alone again, it wasnt long before the blonde knight they saw earlier came up for chat.

"Hello." the boy said

"Hi." said ruby

"Sup bro." TJ greeted,

"Im jaune arc, it rolls of the tongue and the ladies love it." he said proudly. Both people were silent..

"Your mother told you that didn't she?" Trayvon asked while facepalmed

"Uh...yes?" jaune neverously

"She lied to you man.." he stated bluntly shaking his head, his scroll went of letting him know that he had a message.

"Well guys its been real but i gotta bail, see ya." he said walking off

"Bye TJ." ruby said waving

"Nice to meet man" said jaune, making him put his hand in the air while not turning back, as he was headed to the main academy, thoughts of his home clouded him

' _do my friends know im gone? have they tried to contact him? Or have they just given up._.' he thought as he was walking, yeah the wasteland was a shit hole, but he missed it. its not that he didnt enjoyed how clean this planet was infact he loved it but it was a feeling of homesickness, he had been around it all his life, top of that he wondered if the settlement was ok..for now he had to put those thoughts in the back burner as he had to make the most of the situation, which was adjusting to this world, as he pondered this he walked in the main campus.

Chapter 3 end

 **Wheeew! It toook me almost 3 days to finish this chapter due to descriptions and details. Now you know Iove you guys but im never doing character description unless its got something to do with the OC but other fallout characters and rwby characters.. if you wanna know about a character I mention, then i recommend Wikipedia, google and YouTube...otherwise good luck, anyway with that outta the way...stay tuned and drop those reviews! Till next time :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Forrest party: part 1**

 **A/N: so about my statement at the end of chapter 3, I recant some of that, I won't go into MAJOR detail but I will give critical character description, however if you havent seen the show...WHY ARE YOU HERE?! GO WATCH IT! *ahem* review answering time.**

 **Tiny fox sim: I may know why many people hate the institute and love the BOS, because the brotherhood is more honest in its acomplishments than the institute, however i dont hate them, Infact i WAS going to use them as a reason to get there but I had a better option, so i dont know about other writers but thats why I did it. The reason I made the main protagonist dislike the institute was because I already know what their end game is, and thats destroying two factions by a nuke, so there's that. Also for the record their not trying to kill him, quite the opposite actually but you'll have to find out why.**

 **Guest 3: You know...I havent thought about that, but given the situation in the story I dont think im using that DLC here, however i might change my mind, depends where the story's flow ends up.**

 **AndJrew76: Yeah he'll keep that attitude, however he'll care about those hes mentoring however he'll be kinda lazy and goofy when hes not on a mission for Ozpin or maybe he'll teach it all depends.**

 **Also on a note a updated his bio by adding abit more weapons and custom armor(the cover armor) along with his personality, so give that a look, other than that, enjoy.**

 _Beacon Academy teachers lounge, 9:30 am_

Trayvon got Goodwitch's message to come into the staff room, to be honest he wanted to meet some of the teachers here... Oh who am I kidding he was really looking for victims of future pranks, when he finally reached the teaches lounge, he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

In the room, were Ozpin and Glynda but there were two other men here one was large wearing red, who had a round face with gray hair. The other wore a white dress shirt with tie, he black slacks and green hair and specs, what stood out to the merc, as the fact that this guy looked like he breathed coffee for air..

 _'caffine addiction...goood_ ' he thought evily

"Glad you could stop by , I want you to meet the two teachers you'll be working with, this is professors obleck and port" as they offered hand shakes and he shook both of them.

" nice to meet you Mr. Jackson." port said with a cheery grin

" So good to meet you I hope we work together soon." obleck said with a friendly smile.

"Likewise and its nice meeting both of you." Trayvon replied, he then noticed it was only five of them there.

"However I just have one question, are we the only faculty here in this entire place?" He asked goodwitch shook her head.

"No most of them are doing assignments outside the kingdom or simply taking a day off today." she deadpanned

"You'll be subbing for them when they can't teach or you can always ask, im sure they wont mind along with glynda here." Ozpin spoke up, earning all three nods of approval.

"Well thats good to know, i gotta warn you though, my ways of teaching might be out of the ordinary. "He laughed

"Im aware, just make sure no one dies ok?" Ozpin said rubbing his temples knowing he can see the lawsuits from parents already.

"No ones gonna die, though there might be some genital injuries..." he sneered, causing the headmaster to slightly groan and glare while the other teachers merely facepalm, the 'student' noticed this.

"I'll see myself out now" Trayvon said quickly leaving the room.

"Well he's certainly full of life isnt he?" said obleck

"Indeed!" port said smiling

"Well if we get a lawsuit we'll just say hes Ozpin's new favorite, agreed?" Glynda said quickly making the two teachers nod hastily, The headmaster facepalmed at this and took a sip of his coffee...he remembered he should also fire the one who made his coffee lukewarm like piss.

 _Fifteen minutes later_...

A grand assembly for the first years was being held, lots of people from god-knows-where there, somewhere in that crowd, TJ was drinking a nuka cola waiting around for this amazing speech that was supposed to happen soon.

Deciding to kill some time, he started walking around until he came across yang and ruby together however the younger sister looked pissed and that didn't shock the merc at all considering she ditched her for her friends, on the bright note she made friends with jaune so thats good news. Deciding that he didnt want to be seen at the moment he tried to ease away only for Yang to spot the familiar dreadhead.

"TJ!" she called out causing ruby to look into the direction he was in..

 _'Shit... Well, gotta say hi now'_ he mentally cursed

"Hey whats up you two?" Trayvon greeted

"Where'd you run off to earlier?" she asked

"I decided to go into the main campus and take a look around, place is huge." he said lying through his teeth

"You ditched me for THAT reason?" Ruby asked with a slight glare, making the older sister give him a questioning look.

"You actually ditched her, not cool..." she scolded, Trayvon gave her an 'are-you-serious' look before responding..

"Like you can talk, YOU ditched her for your friends last I remember" he spat.

"Yeah and I exploded!" Ruby pointed out.

"Yikes meltdown already?" she asked already as Trayvon shook his head.

"Uhh..no thats not what she meant.." he deadpanned "she actually blew a hole in the courtyard."

"Are you being sarcastic? Yang asked him, as once again he shook his head.

"There was fire and some ice, that mean girl kept yelling.." Ruby said, Trayvon looked ahead of her and saw his headache from the courtyard right there behind her .

"Hey Ruby...there's apparition behind you.." he said rubbing his temples, but ruby went into her fast talking spells ignoring him in the process, once again he tried..

"Rubes I strongly suggest you turn around.." he tryed coercing her but no good as she was rambling about weiss, as said girl was getting closer with glare growing.

"Ruby your life depends on you turning around right now if you dont-" TJ managed to say only that much before...

"YOU!" weiss yelled

 _'Too late'_ he thought

"Oh god its happening again!" ruby yelled jumping into her sisters arms, also she shot the merc a 'why didnt you warn me look' and to this he shrugged.

"Tried to warn ya.." he said nonchalantly

"You were lucky we didnt get blown off from the side of the clift!" she said in a harsh tone.

"Oh my god you really exploded" yang said slightly shocked.

" I just said that." he said rolling his eyes

" and wait...your that ass from earlier!" Weiss exclaimed pointing at TJ

"Ok one, my name aint "ass" its Trayvon and two that explosion was your fault." he stated

"Whatever anyway here." she said putting a pamphlet in his face.

"The fuck is this shit?" he asked in displeased tone

"The schnee dust company policy." she said as she turned to ruby.

"If you really wanna make it up to me then read this and stay away from me." she said shoving the same thing in her face.

"What is it?" Ruby asked

"The schnee company is not responsible for.." was that was understood from her before they were hearing what equaled to 'blahblahblah'. Beyond annoyed TJ pulled out a bottle and a piece of cloth he then began saturating the rag with chloroform.

"Hey ms..?" he asked interrupting her..

"Its SCHNEE and what do you want now..?" she asked coldly

"Listen maybe we got off the wrong foot, so id like to apologize." He said with an Innocent sweet smile. The sisters had a gaping look on there faces, even Weiss was thrown off by this..

"To make it up to you, my family has a perfume company and they just tested it on a cloth, sorry I couldnt bring the whole thing." He lied handing her the washcloth

"It's fine i guess.." she stated blankly,

she put the cloth up her nose and took a nice whiff only to drop seconds later on floor snoring. Staring at the now sleeping heiress, both Yang and Ruby turn around to see TJ holding a bottle of chloroform with a massive shit eating grin.

"Oops that wasnt supposed to happen silly me." he said innocently with his hand over his mouth grinning. Ruby went over to try to wake her up while Yang's face went from shock to evil grin.

"Say you got anymore of that stuff..?" she said glancing at Ruby, Trayvon chuckled.

"Its chloroform and yes i do but um...I dont think Rubes would like the idea I gave her sister knockout juice." He giggled

"Aww you're no fun.." she pouted playfully, he shrugged with a grin, Ruby then turned around to face the now giggling pair.

"What did you give her?" Ruby curiosity replacing worry.

" A knockout compound called chloroform, great for making people go nighty night, she'll be out for a couple of hours however she will have a splitting headache when she wakes up so I wouldnt recommend bothering her when she does." he laughed,

The assembly soon began, everyone attention shifted to Ozpin and Glynda as he began one of a lifetime speeches.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy..."

Was all the merc heard until he had tone him out.

 _' I've heard more motivation from the Brotherhood Of Steel, hes supposed to be training future warriors and this is what he comes up with? Way to bring down the mood.'_ he mused as he tuned back in to the end of the speech.

"Its up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished earning the crowds half-assed applause.

"You will meet at the bottom tonight, tomorrow your initiation will begin tomorrow...be ready." Glynda chimed in as she and the headmaster walked out.

"Great speech..so motivational yay..." Trayvon said sarcastically clapping causing a few people who heard him to snicker.

"It didnt seem like he was there wasnt it?" Ruby said

"I know right he was pretty off.." yang added in quietly, causing the her sister and the merc to nod in agreement.

"Well ladies its been fun but i gotta tend to my shit, I'll be seeing ya." he said walking off

"See ya tonight Teej." called out yang as he waved in response, after he was gone Yang had a thought.

 _'hmmm...something is weird about him, maybe its just me but he seems odd...well maybe im just paranoid.._ ' she thought out, and with that all the students left the auditorium to head to the dorms.

Later that night at the student dorm

All students were in one room with sleeping bags doing well..anything as every student was either in there pajamas and as for the guys case shirtless.

"Its like a big slumber party!" yang said flopping on her bed next to Ruby

"I dont think dad would approve of all the guys though." she said as she was writing in her letter.

" I know I do" she purred making a tiger growl until she saw jaune in this god awful onesie..

"Ew... Whats that ?" Yang pointing at Ruby's paper

"Its a letter to the gang back at signal i figured let them know how im doing. She said with a small smile

"AWW THATS SO CUTE!" she cooed earning a pillow to the face

"Shut up! I didnt get to bring any of my friends with me." Ruby sighed angrily

"What about jaune?" asked Yang

"Well that other girl is my negative friend so that brings it back down to zero.." she deadpanned with her face in the pillow.

"Ok so you made two friends and one enemy, thats not so bad." Yang smiled

"Two friends..? I dont-...Oh TJ I almost forgotten him." she perked up

"Yeah what about him?" asked Yang

"Well hes..." she was about to finish when all the memories she had of him were of his mischief and his display of bloodlust from the other night as he mercilessly gunned down one of torchwick's men infront of her.

"Different" Ruby finished.

"I wouldnt talk about different, gun nerd." Yang teased earning yet another pillow thrown at her.

"Not what i meant! he just seems..." she said as she was looking for the right word but yang finished for her.

"Out of place? Yeah im getting that vibe too and don't get me wrong the guy's hilarious, however he just has this aura of mystery, to be honest its kinda hot.."Yang drooling at that last part. "Shame though I dont see him, I'd like to see what was under that jacket of his." She cooed making Ruby's face turn with disgust.

"Eww Yang gross, keep that to yourself! Ruby yelled, she then took a look around and noticed he wasnt anywhere in that big room. 'Hmm thats really weird all the first years sleep here, what the heck is he doing?' she she questioned herself before she went back to talk to her sister.

Beacon academy faculty dorm, an hour before midnight...

Trayvon had his room fully set up, a station for his power armor , a make shift stove, chems,medicine and poisons mini lab, an automatron station and finally his weapons and armor modding table. All of this was atomized out of the pipboy, which in turn made the Sole Survivor feel Very light.

"Ahh... Man that feels so much better." he sighed as he was rubbing his bare shoulders, while studying what aura and semblance was which interested him. "A spiritual shield that protects you from most physical attacks..

Sounds useful, wish I had that back on earth." he said almost jovial. The next thing he looked up surprised him the most, Semblance was an ability from a soul's manifestation either it would increase physical abilities or give extra non-physical ones.

Either way it was something he'd invest into when he got the chance. After a brief period he took a break to drink a nuka cola quantum, it tasted great but it made him piss a glowing green, which should be a red flag for our shirtless merc but after awhile he just didnt seem to care and kept drinking it..

When he was done Trayvon was about to get his 8 hours of sleep, when his scroll went off.

 _'We have a task for you, meet us at the bullhead docks.. Goodwitch'_ The text read, sighing heavily he put back on his hunters long coat and made his way to the docks...

 _Emerald forrest, 10:00 am the next day_

A blue laser just cut through a grimm ursa's mask, killing it and making it disintegrate. The source was a man in black Cage armor holding an institute hitman's riffle aiming down his sights.

"Headshot" he gleefully said through his mask. Satisfied with his kill, he contacted Ozpin.

O: [" _So how is it?_ "]

"Like shooting fish in a barrel ive got only one complaint though". Trayvon said in sweet tone

O: [" _And that is_..?]

"WHY THE HELL AM I BABYSITTING THESE KIDS FROM A GODDAMN TREE?!" He roared into the scroll, at this Ozpin pulled the phone and groaned in pain from his screaming employee.

O: _["You're there to make sure no one actually dies from this test."_ ]

" I get that, I do but you had to have me do this at 12:00 in the fucking morning?" he barked

O: [ _" I had to make sure you cleared out alot of them before we sent students in there."]_

" That was literally the hard part, I kept getting attacked by beowolves before I climbed all the way up here." TJ whined

O: _[" If thats all, you really have nothing to complain about."]_

"Really why's that?" he questioned

O: _[" 'Cause all you need to do is remain unseen by the initiates and things will go smoothly."_ ]

" Wait what do you mean I have to stay hidden?!", He then heard the sounds of screaming teens as he looked up and saw them heading in his direction using any strategy to land.

O: [" _well that sounds like them now, and so I bid you good luck"_ ]

" What?! No no no dont you hang up on me you-"

*click*

*call has ended*

"MOTHERFUCKER!" he roared firing his energy weapon rapidly at the passing grimm, he almost fell out of the tree due to his quick tantrum..

"Whoa..! Ok I need to calm the fuck down before I either expose myself or die falling from the tree." TJ said calming down, He then came to a realization that his weapon maybe silent but the lasers attract attention, so he put that away and pulled out his metal crossbow, activated his stealth boy and proceeded down the tree to find a new hiding place..

After all students had landed, sneaking around got harder for the assassin, he had to change sniper positions every five minutes to avoid detection. When he came across Jaune strung up on a tree it was rather hard to stiffle a laugh however the redhead in bronze armor approaching the blonde heard the stiffled laugh and turned in the direction of the sound.

The only thing that saved him is that his stealth boy hadnt worn off yet, so he had enough time to wait her out till her attention was back on the person she went to get down, he took this opportunity to slip away. Once he was away from the now partnered up pair his stealth boy wore off and he found a new vantage point, up there he was able to see the the initiates very well and stoodby...Thats until he saw Ruby being dragged by Weiss to this he radioed Ozpin.

"Ozpin this is TJ we have a problem." he stated very serious

O: [ _" Whats going?"_ ]

" It seems one of the grimm have taken a human form and has kidnapped Ms. Rose, Permission to fire sir?" He asked

O: [ _"What does it look like?_ ]

"It has white hair, blue eyes, looks like a female and is wearing a white skirt outfit.." he quickly described the "Creature"

G: [ _" Headmaster...thats ms. Schnee..."_ ]

O: [ _"...Trayvon..._ "]

"Yes Ozzy?" Trayvon said in sing song voice

O: [ **If you shoot that student, you'll lose more than your job...do we have an understanding?** ]

"Yeah yeah we do.." He agreed

O: [ _" Good now get back to it_ "]

*click*

*call has ended*

Watching the two girls (in a non creepy way) he decided it was best to leave them on their own, especially seeing ruby's skill, he figured she'd be fine and proceeded to move on to the next area.

TJ had no trouble avoiding the next two people, they were a weird couple, one was a guy with black hair with a pink streak wearing what looked a green Chinese garb and the other was orange haired girl with black top and pink skirt wielding a huge hammer. His advance continued until he reached Yang fighting two grimm Ursas, He loaded up a Cryo bolt ready to make the kill until...

"Ha! You guys couldn't even hit the side of a b-" was all she could say before a strand of her hair fell, "you.. YOU MONSTERS!" all of a sudden she bursts into a flaming rage , Yang then beats the shit out of one of the ursa with dust infused punches, after she was done she turned to the other one.

"WHAT YOU WANT SOME TOO?!" She roared.

'Heh...sucks to be that guy' he thought as she was going to do the other Ursa in next, thats until a blade found its way into its back and was retracted by the same Raven haired girl he saw at the courtyard yesterday morning.

"I could've taken him.." Yang grinned

"Oh im sure you could." blake smiled back. "By the way I appreciate the gesture, but I despise stalkers.." Blake said menacingly looking directly up at Trayvon.

"Oh shit.." he muttered trying to escape only to find the rope of gambou shroud around his ankle..

"Well...errors have been made.." He sweatdropped only to be pulled down.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the merc screamed as he hit the bottom hard losing consciousness.

Moments later he came to, cage mask still on he looked up to see a towering Blake and Yang with Glares etched on their faces.

' _welp...this isnt gonna end well_ ' he frowned in thought

[ **Mission fail]**

 **Play MGS1 Game over theme**

 **A/N: ok ok seriously back to the story.**.

Trayvon was in deep shit and he knew it so instead of trying to play the whole chase thing out he decided to diffuse the situation (charisma 9)

"Heheh..hi." He greeted nervously

"Hi.." blake said in a low growl

" How did you know I was there?" he asked

"You weren't hard to spot.." she said with a menacing glare, at the same time her bow twitched..

' _Ok...I know im not only one who saw that..'_

 _"_ Ok so...who are you?" Yang asked glaring at the masked man with her shotgun gloves at the ready

He didn't know if telling them who he was would make his situation better worse..oh well he decided to take that gamble (luck 5 lol)

"You've go to the count of three to take ur helmet off or im going to kick your ass to the next time zone." Yang threatened

A deep sigh was heard from the behind the mask and he slowly took it off revealing the face behind it.

"TJ..?" Yang asked in a shocked tone

"Surprised?" He answered jovially

"You're that guy from the courtyard." Blake said in realization

"Yup thats right.. And you are?"

"Blake Belladonna" she said simply

"Trayvon Jackson however can you call me TJ." he said grinning

"Why were you stalking us?" asked Yang with a slight glare

"Well im here for the same reason, im an intitate too." he responded

"That didnt answer my question.." she said slightly angry

"Oh alright look, you guys seemed to know where your going so I tried to tail whoever was in the right direction and grab a relic without getting partner." he lied

"Why wouldnt you want a partner?" asked Blake with an eyebrow raised

" I Just prefer to do things on my own, dont want to deal with a liability." another lie he told.

To be honest he loved having companions around back at the wasteland, made traveling more tolerable and fights certainly ended quicker when it wasnt just him blasting off raiders or ghouls.

"Well thats bull, teammates are to help you, not hinder you." Yang pointed out then she had a suggestion

"Tell you what since we're headed there you can tag along, we're not that far so it shouldn't take too long." Yang said with glee, along with blake nodding in agreement.

"But I-.." He attempted to plead but was cut short

"No buts! Unless you want me grabbing yours, besides power in numbers" she playful said pushing him forward from behind. A ring from TJ scroll was heard, as he took it out it was a text from Ozpin.

 _'looks like your stealth mission failed..ok.. new task, participate in the initiation, careful not to die now.-Ozpin' I_ t read

Trayvon did a deep sigh and put his mask back on, since he no longer had to be stealthy he decided to atomize his Radical conversion riffle.

"Ok how far do we have to go?" he asked loading in a magazine

"Just straight ahead for a mile should take us 15 minutes" Yang said pointing at the direction they needed to go.

"Ok lets go then.." He nodded as they began to make their way to the grab theses relics were to end their trial..

 **Chapter 4 end.**

 **Ok so that longest chapter I ever wrote, not gonna lie I caught writers block ittis a few times but it worked out and dont worry part 2 will be done quicker than this part, hopefully.. So thank you for all your support and keep reviewing and sharing your thoughts and if you would like to help me out with this..PM me, until next time.. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Forrest Party: Part 2**

 **A/N: As promised part two is here and fresh out of the oven, You know time it is right?**

 **Bubbletroublem8: There's going to be alot of things they'll question him for, especially after the intitation arc, so thats something to look foward to.**

 **Windofdeath: Ok you have to think about this, sure in the game you dont have to eat or sleep, I mean its recommended for you to sleep, extra Exp and all but in the fanfic hes not a player in a game, hes a person, sure he can fast travel, spawn objects out of his pitboy and atomize out anything in his inventory but if he doesnt eat,sleep or drink, then like any other person he won't perform well.**

 **Guest 5: Thank you for clarifying that I made some changes but for the record like i mentioned to the last reviewer, in the game sure you can hide in front of an enemy as long you stay crouched but in this story? If the color scheme he wears doesnt match the background... Perks won't matter.**

 **With that out of the way on to the chapter..**

 **Disclaimer: Fallout and Rwby are not owned by me, they're owned by Bethesda Games and Rooster Teeth**

 _Beacon academy Outlook, Time: unknown, Year: Unknown_

Glynda and Ozpin are watching the students from their own scrolls, Ozpin happen to come across a footage of Blake, Yang and his newly hired employee walking getting close to his objective, at this he stared at this with an unreadable expression,

"Headmaster im just going to say it, he screwed up big time." She glared at the footage

"Maybe this is a good thing, perhaps taking a stealth approach was not a wise decision on my behalf." Ozpin stated

"Perhaps, but dont you think they'll be trying to pry into who he is?" Glynda asked

"Im sure he can handle that if not..well its not on us." Ozpin shrugged, "Anyway all initiates are partnered up, how are they?"

"Well I feel bad for that Lie Ren boy, gifted but i can't imagine being partnered up with someone like Valkyrie." Glynda commented

"Hmm.." he said in response

"Still hes better off than Ms. Nikos, I dont care what his transcripts say, this boy is not ready for this level of combat."she said closing out of her scroll." with their level of skill they should get there in no time, by the way what did you decide to use for this years relics?" Goodwitch asked.

No response...

"Ozpin?" she asked, while his back turned to watch the footage of Ruby's and Weiss's argument.

* * *

2 hours at the ruins, Emerald forrest: unknown time

The trio had finally arrived, though Yang said it only took fifteen minutes to get there from where they were. It really took two hours, which put the TJ in a really shitty mood. As they begun descending down the ledge Trayvon pulled out a small box labeled Mentats, he lifted his Cage mask so he could take the pill, but that didn't go unnoticed.

"Whats that?" asked blake with a raised eyebrow. "Its uh, vitamins...just vitamins.." he lied

"Really can I have som-" yang asked but was cut off.

"No!" He said sharply , making both girls do a double take at his tone, both Yang and Blake narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

"They're uh, prescribed to me for a medical condition.." he said nervously

"Are they really?" asked Yang leaning in on him

"Yes, its supposed to prevent fatigue and increase focus." he commented "Oh I see" Blake said in neutral tone.

They finally get to the center of the ruins only to be surrounded by what looks like chess pieces, Trayvon took off his headgear.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked, He looked at the other two as they both shrugged

"Im just as lost as you are.." TJ said

"Some of them are missing, looks like we werent the first ones here" Yang said with a smile.

"Well we're here now, lets get one and go." Trayvon said quickly not wanting to be there any longer. Both girls nodded and went to find their piece while TJ went to grab his own. Yang came up on a gold knight piece and picked it up.

"How about a cute little pony?" She asked making the merc chuckle but he decided to humor her as he saw a Gold queen piece and grabbed it.

"You can have the cute little pony, but I get the pretty little queen." he said with a goofy grin, making yang stick her tongue out at him.

"Sure.." blake said smiling and rolling her eyes at both of them. All three met back at the center.

"Well that was easy." Yang said with glee

"Well its not like this place was hard to find." Blake pointed out

"Speak for yourselves I got lost." TJ whined

"Sorry we couldn't find you a teammate Teej." Yang said apologetically but he waved her down.

"Don't worry about it I wasnt looking, anyway so what do we do now? he asked

"Dunno we wait I guess" Blake shrugged. "Works for me.." TJ said lazily, he walked one of the walls and leaned his rifle against the wall while slumped down next to it, he then pulls out a cig, lights it and takes a long puff before blowing out in relief knowing that this stupid initiation was nearing its end and that he would go back to his room and crash for maybe twelve or eight hours. He was a dumbass for thinking this because the moment he had time to relax, a girlish shriek echoed in the forrest..

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang quickly looked up.

"Uh..Yang I dont think thats a girl." Trayvon groaned as he stood up and reached for his rifle.

"...What..?" she questioned with low tone.

"That sounded like a guy whose balls didn't quite drop." He answered now putting on his helmet and cocking his weapon..

"Well what do we do?" asked Yang with worry

"Either we go towards that sound or we wait till it gets here, but I get the feeling we're headed for a fight." Tj now completly ready for what was coming.

All of a sudden they heard a familiar scream above them. They look up and they see Ruby flying towards them.

"HEADS UP!"

"Dont worry I got you!" Tj yelled running to catch her, however jaune flew into Ruby sending them both into a tree.

"I had her..." he said sweatdropped causing her sister to shake her head and facepalm.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked awkwardly,

"I-" was was all Yang could say before out a grimm ursa was coming out of forrest near them, Trayvon aimed his Rifle at the Ursa but lowered it when he a saw a pink spark behind it and heard a loud "YEEHAW!" The grimm had dropped revealing the same orange haired girl in the pink skirt he saw earlier.

" Aww its broken." Nora pouted, Ren came out from the side out of breath.

"Bruh..." was all the merc could say

"Nora...please dont ever do that again.." he said but he looked up and she wasn't there.

"Hey kid if your looking for her, shes over there." TJ said pointing where she was, Nora had picked up the gold rook piece and sang..

"Im queen of the castle, im queen of the castle!", "Nora!" Ren had yelled in annoyance.

"Coming Ren!" she said saluted.

 _'You have my sympathy bro.'_ Thought the merc, "Did that girl just ride here on an Ursa?" asked Yang

"I.." was all Blake could say before a redhead in bronze spartian armor was running from what looks like a giant armored Radscorpion to Trayvon and when he saw it he froze, not out of fear no..it was out of fury.

There are two creatures the sole survivor hated, Deathclaws and Radscorpions...fucking Radscorpions, he had flashbacks of the many times hed been stung and another about the time his settlement got attacked by a wave of those things, there were casualties but it was at a minimum, if he didnt keep Rad away on him he'd be dead along time ago. His thoughts were broken when he noticed Ruby popped up near Yang who walked over to her.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" she yelled as she interrupted their emotional moment.

While the merc was coming up with a strategy, Yang was about to blow due to all the random shit happening.

"Did she run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked, and thats when the bomb went off.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" yelled Yang while her eyes were red, this made TJ jump out of his thoughts and he made a low growl under his mask. After two seconds he finally spoke

"So are you done with your little outburst?" Trayvon asked in displeased tone. "Yeah...im done" she said quietly.

"Good because I would like you to direct your attention up there." He said pointing up at the giant crow flying above them with Weiss hanging on one of the feathers.

"How could you leave me?" she whined

"I said jump." Ruby said looking up at weiss with the rest of the group.

"She's gonna fall." blake said

"She'll be fine." Ruby said

"She's falling." Ren said

"Hey weiss i have an idea, if you fall..uh..somebody will catch you."TJ said after his long pause making everyone shift their heads in his direction..

"What? Its a suggestion somebody WILL catch her...right?" he asked nervously, Well he appeared to be right because..

 **Classic Superman main title theme**

 **Starts at: 0:44**

Jaune saw his dream girl falling and he ran off the tree to jump and catch her which he did. After assuring her she was safe, for a moment Jaune felt like he was "dat boi" however like an unforgiving bitch, reality had other plans.

 **Record scratch**

 **Song cuts at 0:53**

They both looked down and realized they were still in midair as they finally fell with Jaune landing on the floor face first before Weiss landed on his back.

"My hero..." She said sarcastically while looking at her nails, Trayvon witnessing the scene chuckled

"Well i'll give him an A+ for effort but an F for the landing." He then noticed Ruby leaning in.

"What?" he asked feeling awkward

"I just have one question.." she said in a serious tone.

"What is it..?" he backed away slowly

"Who are you?" she asked causing the man in question to deadpan

"A-are you serious? you really dont kno-" Trayvon then remembered his mask tends to distort his voice.

"Ugh! Ok fine!" he spat, taking off his helmet revealing an annoyed dark skinned face under, Ruby on the other hand had a slight surprised expression

"Yo..." he said annoyed

"Hi TJ " ruby greeted

"Hi Rubes..." Trayvon mocked greeted

"How are you doing?" she asked sweetly

"Oh you know just trying to survive." he said with a smile while he glance at the deathstalker chasing Pyrrha.

"So am I!" Ruby gleamed

"What a coincidence, right? Haha." he fake laughed

"Heeheehee." She laughed

"You know what would be a great idea?" Trayvon said with sarcastic enthusiasm

" Whats that?" she asked with actual enthusiasm

"Putting more distance between us and that thing.." He pointed quickly at the armored radscorpion and putting his mask back on, at that moment Pyrrha landed infront of the group on the ground.

"Great the gangs all here now we can die together." Yang exclaimed

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, I do have a plan." TJ voiced up, however he was ignored.

"Not on my watch!" she yelled charging at the large scorpion using her gun function of her scythe to increase velocity only for her strike to be ineffective. Trayvon witnessing this rubbed his temples in frustration because she did the one thing he really didnt want her to do, and Deathstalker now even more pissed started chasing Ruby when she turned and ran.

' _Great...just what i needed'_ he thought as he saw the nevermore pulling a U turn.

"Yang i'll give you some cover fire while you grab your sister!" He said to yang as he aimed up at the direction the giant bird was, She nodded and sprinted to help Ruby with TJ jogging behind her keeping his aim trained on his target.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she ran towards Ruby, however the bird had begun its own assault as it started to swoop down after Ruby, Trayvon now had begun blasting at his winged foe only for the bird to fire off its giant feathers towards them.

"Oh you motherfuc-...!" was all TJ could yell out before those feathers went into the ground like giant lances almost impaling him and the sisters. The Scorpion still nearing its choice of kill TJ Atomized a Cryo grenade and threw it at the Deathstalker only for it to freeze its legs, Using this chance he pulled out his crossbow, loaded an explosive bolt and fired at the frozen legs successfully shattering them, however that didnt stop its advance because it kept moving toward Ruby with its stinger ready to make a fatal sting. This came to a stop as Weiss Rushed it and put up and mini ice glacier, when Ruby looked up she saw Weiss right infront of her with ice holding the grimm at bay.

"You are so childish, dimwitted and hyperactive, dont even get me started with your fighting style." Weiss ranted

"Really dont know where you're going this!" Trayvon shouted from a distorted voice

"Shut up then!" she yelled back

"Anyway I Suppose i can be abit..difficult"

"That's an understatement!" he once again chimed in, but she ignored him and continued.

"But if we have to do this, we're going to do this together so if you quit trying to show off, i'll be...nicer." Weiss managed to breathe out.

"*Gasp*! Has the ice truly melted?! My prayers have been answered, hallelujah!" Trayvon sarcastically praised only to have Weiss give him a Death glare before looking down at Ruby again.

"Im not showing off i just want to show you i can do this." Ruby saud

"You're fine..." weiss said as she walked past her. "Normal Knees..." Ruby whispered to herself, she looks up again and infront of her was Trayvon offering her his hand.

"Don't worry about it Rubes, that's as nice as she's gonna get." he said as he helped her up, Yang came from behind the merc only for him to move out of way as she embraced Ruby.

"Ruby im happy you're ok!" Yang said after she broke from the hug.

* * *

A minute later everyone rallied up together trying to decide what the next move was.

"Guys that thing is circling back, what are we gonna do?" Jaune said pointing at it.

" Look There's no sense in dilydallying about this, our objective is right infront of us." Weiss said looking at the remaining pieces

"She's right, our objective is getting these pieces back over the cliff theres no point in fighting these things." Ruby agreed

"Yeah..um how about no, look i know what we came for originally was the pieces but i dont want angry bird here to follow us back."

"Oh? You have a better idea you... Wait who even are you?" Weiss asked the merc in a demanding way, making others including Ruby facepalm.

"For Christ sake im not doing this again!...you know fuck it, fuck the mask." He snarled deatomizing his Cage mask Revealing a pissed off dread head, however when weiss saw him she fumed.

"YOURE THAT-!" weiss was able to say before he growled loudly and got right in her face with death glare

"Yes yes im the asshole from yesterday that tricked you into smelling a knockout agent, you're gonna kill me blah blah blah, look im too tired for YOUR shit today, so shut the fuck up and listen or SOMEONE is becoming live bait and im lookin at that person, understand?" Trayvon said very darkly, shaking up the heiress and the everyone in the group.

Normally threats wouldnt work on Weiss she's been threatened before by some suitors her father would pick for her, and nearly kidnapped due to her family name, but this man... She for some reason was able feel the murderous intent coming off of him and she for a fact knew his threat held power and that wasnt something she was willing to test right now so she did the intelligent thing and conceded.

"Y-yeah i got it.." She stammered out, he backed out of her face and then turned around to see some shocked and some blank expressions.

"*Ahem* i apologize for snapping like that on your one teammates its just im tired, hungry, and pretty livid that nothing has been going well today, Plus there's someone back at beacon I plan to kick in the nuts so hard he becomes a SHE, so if I frightened any of you im sorry." He said apologetically with a sad smile.

The others all looked at each other before nodding in agreement before Yang spoke

"Its alright TJ this initiation is getting to us too, so we can forgive you...this time." she said with a slight glare

"Good glad to hear it, now like I said before I have a plan to kill these things."

"You had a plan? Ruby asked curiously

" Yeah i had one 15 mins ago before you charged at that Deathstalker." Trayvon deadpanned, making Ruby laugh nervously

"Heheh sorry.." she sweatdropped

"So... Theres nine of us right? So i suggest we split off in two teams, one team for the giant scorpion and the other for the angry version of mother goose." he explained

" And what will you be doing?" Weiss questioned

"Thats simple i'll set traps and provide supporting fire for both teams, the scorpion is what we need to deal with first , And since I already blew two of its legs off it'll be easier to kill off, then we'll focus our attention on the giant ass bird" He explained but then He saw the deathstalker almost shaking itself from Weiss Ice barrier.

"However We'll decide on that when we get farther away from that thing! He exclaimed running along with the eight students that followed him. They managed to grab their pieces on the way before deeper into they went further toward the temple.

* * *

As all nine Initiates ran further in, the nevermore swooped past them and perched itself on the cliff making the group hide behind pillars.

"Keep that thing busy while I set up the landmines for our scorpion friend!" Trayvon yelled over the screeching Nevermore.

"How long do you need?" asked Pyrrha

"Forty-five seconds is all i'll need." Trayvon responded, but as he said this the deathstalker appears ready for round two.

'Goddammit..' he cursed mentally

"Ok go we got you covered.." Ren said as him and nora began distracting it. TJ hauled ass to set up the landmines to disable the giant scorpion, while the other fought both grimm, after 45 seconds were up he finished setting up the mines.

"Ok Jaune you and your partner lead that thing over here, the blast should damage the rest of the legs!" He shouted,

Without hesistation both Jaune and Pyrrha ran towards the line of mines as the beast bellowed after them, when the reached the line they both had jumped over it, however the deathstalker wasn't so lucky when the explosion occured, it completely destroyed its legs and one of them was blown off, the beast screeched in agony.

"Alright we stopped it from moving, now to take out its stinger." Trayvon said as he atomized his harvester weapon (ripper), upon hearing this Ren and Nora left Rubys team with the nevermore to help out the trio.

After evading the stinger Ren used his guns to blast the tail making it weak and flimsy only for pyrrha to throw her shield at it cutting the stinger completly off.

"Ok you with the giant hammer, knock it on it's ass." he said smiling at the now insane grinning girl

"You got it!" she giggled running at it and swinging the hammer up sending the creature flying to the ground on its back exposing its weak spot.

Wasting no time at all the merc quickly sprinted to the downed creature and jumped on its abdomin, He then pulls out his nuka grenade and holds it while he takes his chain blade and saws the creature's stomach wide open, the Deathstalker is now hissing in pain.

"Fuck you and the rest of your kind bitch!" He Roared pulling the pin punching the grenade through the massive hole he made, after he did this he quickly moved back from the inevitable explosion soon to happen.

The creature writhed in pain for a second before it exploded making a mini mushroom cloud. When the smoke cleared there was the crater the bomb made and the only thing left of the Deathstalker was a charred pincer that eventually disintegrated. The team that was with Trayvon had all dropped jaws, except one

" THAT... WAS AWESOME!" Nora cheered, as everyone including the one who glory killed the deathstalker came out of their cover.

"Well thats brings a whole new dimension to overkill." Jaune joked nervously

"Yeah that was personal thing with me and that Deathstalker, lets just say I've had my...experiences with their stingers.." Trayvon shuddered at the memory, which was broken by the roaring of the bird that yang was firing rounds at on the pillar she was standing on while, Ruby,Blake and Weiss were trying to get good angles on it.

"Guys im going to go help Ruby and her team out, its time we put mother goose down." He said as he sprinted to the broken walkway and jumped to the otherside. The nevermore had seen Trayvon and once again fired feathers at him only for the merc to combat roll into cover.

"You're about to find out how much this hurtz." He grinned equipping the Tactical tesla rifle, he looked up and noticed Yang throwing herself at the nevermore who had its mouth open trying to eat her, when it grabbed her, he noticed she held its mouth open feeding it dust filled rounds until it slammed into the clift wall she then hopped to another pillar. Blake threw her roped weapon at Yang, who caught it and tied it around the pillar she stood on with blake doing the same thing on the other side. Both girls made what looked like giant slingshot, Weiss on the other hand charged at it and froze the tail giving the nevermore no chance of escape, seeing this Trayvon came out of cover with his tesla rifle aimed

"Well birdy it looks like...

 _*puts on sunglasses*_

You're in for a shock.." he finished as he fired an massive discharge at the giant bird, frying the winged beast which did this awful shriek , it may not have killed the giant crow but it did a number on it.

"Thanks TJ!" Ruby shouted, while she was on the pulled back sling with a black glyph behind her.

"Only you would come up with something like this.." Weiss sighed

"Can you make the shot? Ruby asked

"Can I?" Weiss said with smug

"Can you-"? Ruby asked before she was cut off

"Of course I can!" Weiss said quickly, Ruby cocked her gun scythe and she was launched by Weiss, using her gun blast to again accelerate her midair speed until she pinned the giant crow by the neck with scythe, with her feet on the wall Weiss summoned blue glyphs on the cliff for Ruby to run on.

Now on the wall Ruby hauled ass up to the top with the grimm screaming as the blade was slowly tearing through. When she finally reached the top of the cliff with the power of her jump plus the power of the gun fire she decapitated the nevermore.

The now headless body soon slowly fell into the bottomless pit. Jaune and his team looked up at the falling carcass.

"Wow." was all jaune could say, Ruby stood up and turned around to look at everyone but when one person was missing, she did a double take until she felt a tap on her shoulder, Ruby turned around and met a smiling face of TJ.

"Good job on the bird Rubes." He said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks! and um..how did you get up here so fast?" She asked with a surprised expression

"Oh that, My device has an auto targeting system on my pitboy called V.A.T.S." TJ said confusing the little reaper.

"Pitboy and V.A.T.S? She asked,

He cursed himself for not remembering that she doesnt know anything about vault tec so he just decided to drop it.

"Ahh don't worry about it." he sighed he then looked at the Nevermore's head and then his stomach growled.

"Hey Ruby...are you going to eat that?" Trayvon asked

"What? No of course not!" she said shaken by his question.

"Oh..well you're missing out then." He grinned walking to the head of the bird pulling out his Kremvh's tooth machete, he then began ripping into it and this made the Ruby very squeamish.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Ruby, making the merc look up.

"Um.. Trying to eat this, this IS an animal after all." He pointed out still cutting pieces out.

"We don't eat grimm, we just hunt them." She said

"Well we do now." TJ said making fire. After he was done he decided to grab a stick and started impaling the black meat chunk with it.

"Hmm thats a different color, oh well we'll see how it looks when its done." He said with delighted smile, this horrified Ruby further when he was serious about eating the Grimm she decapitated.

"Trayvon please.. i'll take you to the mess hall, just please dont eat it, its not edible." she pleaded with puppy dog eyes, this made the merc laugh

"Ruby Ruby Ruby... I've had worse, im not gonna waste this." he said grinning at his now fully cooked meat. He sniffed it and his his face lit up with glee.

"Mmm...smells promising." he said picking up the stick with the now cooked nevermore meat.

"YAAANG! I NEED YOUR HELP UP HERE!" Ruby called over the edge.

"RUBES WHATS WRONG? IS HE DOING SOMETHING TO YOU UP THERE?!" Yang yelled up ready to kill the vault dweller.

"NO...HES TRYING TO EAT THE HEAD OF THE GRIMM!" She responded, Everyone had horrified and disgusted looks on their faces hearing that one of the intitiates were doing the unthinkable.

"Hes...what...? Oh god no..." Yang said with horror, She then used her Ember Celica to blast her way to the cliff only to have the same look on her face as her sister's when she realised Ruby was not exaggerating.

"Oh hey Yang great timing, you want some?" he asked holding a stick with the cooked meat making Yang and Ruby gag

"TJ...dont eat it, you'll be sorry if you do.." Yang warned with worried look.

"Yang...im hungry...im not wasting it now excuse me while I enjoy my grimm shishkebab, its a shame I didn't have any spices for this...oh well" he said as his mouth was now inches from the meat he opened it ready to take a bite.

"Trayvon no!" Yang yelled

*crunch*

"Well...that wasnt so ba-BLEEUURRGH!" He managed to say before throwing up.

Beacon academy Headmasters office

Ozpin just witnessed what happened on the cliff from his scroll and sighed deeply. "If I knew he was going to do this I should've mention that Grimm begin rotting right after you kill it." He deadpanned, he finally put it away and grabbed another cup of coffee.

* * *

 _Beacon academy, Graduation hall, unkown time_

Trayvon was now at the intiation graduation, He changed back into his long hunters coat attire watching teams being called up.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, the four of you have found the black bishop pieces from this day forward your will work together as Team CRDL (cardinal) led by...Cardin Winchester. " Ozpin announced, everyone gave their applause, Ozpin then moved on to the next group walking up to the stage

"Jaune arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos and Nora Valkyrie, the four of you found the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team JPNR (Jupiter), led by...Jaune Arc!" Everyone applauded them

"W-what? Me?" he asked shocked by this.

"YOU THE MAN JAUNE!" Shouted a certain former Vault dweller

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin praised, Pyrrha gave him a playful punch to the arm, making the crowd giggle.

"Just walk it off son!" TJ shouted, as Ruby and her group walked up next.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, The four of you found the white knight pieces, from this day foward you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby), led by...Ruby Rose!." The crowd cheered

"Im so proud of you" Yang said as she hugged Ruby.

"Alright Ruby!" Trayvon cheered clapping, after he did this he was about to walk out until...

"And finally..Trayvon Jackson." Ozpin said over the mic stopping the merc in his tracks. The auditorium grew deathly silent as he slowly turned around and walked up to the stage, on his way up he heard whispers and murmurs, mainly they were approving ones, some out of surprise and very few were insults.

 _'No surprise there..'_ He thought as he reached the stage, Ozpin stepped abit closer to him.

"You know you failed your mission right." He said in volume Trayvon could hear

 _'Obviously I succeeded in not kicking you in the dick right now_ ' He thought before he answered

"You knew I was going to fail didn't you?" He questioned with his teeth gritted.

"Perhaps I did, however you did help out today and im even willing to overlook your threat to Schnee." Ozpin whispered

"Well thats good news, so um I'd like to talk but..." TJ said motioning his head behind him.

"Oh right.." He said stepping back,

"Trayvon Jackson you collected the white queen pieces, however you didnt find a team so from this day forward or until someone partners up with you ,you will be known as the One man team... Team Surv (Survivor)" Ozpin finally announced. Everyone cheered and roared in approval

"YEAH TJ!" Nora yelled making him blush slightly walking off the stage, as he went back to his seat his scroll beeped.

 _'Trayvon you will be mentoring two teams, and to enforce this point, I took the liberty of having all of your stuff relocated to the student dorms near those teams, you will meet them in the lunch hall. - Goodwitch_ ' the text read.

 _'how'd she move all of that? You know what? Im going to stop questioning this'_ He thought as everyone was dismissed, however Oz stopped two teams from leaving

"Oh Team RWBY and JNPR before you go, your teams will be getting a mentor, go to the lunch room and wait till he arrives." Ozpin explained,

"Who's the mentor?" Asked Yang and Ozpin smiled at this. "You'll Know soon enough Ms. Xiao Long now get going and good luck." He said, Both nodded and left the now empty room with Oz being the last one there

 _'Trust me you'll need it.'_ He thought as he walked out finally.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later...

Teams Rwby and JNPR were in the empty mess hall waiting for the one who would be mentoring them, Everyone had their own opinions on how their mentor would be like...correction, what they should be like however..

"I Hope he or she is from Atlas." Weiss stated with grin, Blake looked at her with an eyebrow raised

"Why does it have to be someone from Atlas?" Blake questioned making the girl in white. Cock her head at her in surprise.

"Because I can't see Ozpin picking someone other than that, Their academy is top notch along with their weaponry and military." She explained

"Aren't you from Atlas?" Yang now asked

"I am but what does that have to do with? she questioned with attitude.

"Figures...youd want someone with your attitude to oversee us." Blake said sardonically

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" Weiss asked getting angry

"It means what it means schnee!" Blake spat, causing an argument between the two that seemed to have gone on for minutes before they heard a door open and close, everyone turned around and strangely didnt see anyone.

"Ok...that was weird Im pretty sure I just heard the door open or was that just me? Asked Jaune

"No we all heard that Jaune." Pyrrha agree, it appeared that no one there until one of spotted a small smoke stream coming out of the air.

"Guys someone IS here." Ren said, True enough everyone heard a chuckle,

"Impressive.." They heard calm voice say making them jump

The stealth boy soon wore off Revealing a familiar former. Wastelander who had a pair of sunglasses on, a cigarette in his mouth and was wearing his colonial duster.

"Yo!" Greeted TJ, everyone who had thoughts about who their mentor would be were gone, especially Weiss, However they all shared one equal thought.

"Lets try to have some fun this year.." He said in a sweet sadistic tone

 _'We're screwed..._ ' Everyone mused at once...

Chapter 5 end

 **Finally done! I just want to thank you for all the support and you are all my motivation to see this through and trust me I will, Also I want your opinion, We know Nick Valentine is here but should someone come with him, like example Maccready or Danse? Leave that in a review along with the reason why, Other than that... Until Next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Worst...Mentor...EVER!**

 **A/N: I know its almost been a month but sooo much shit has been happening lately and I a barely got the time to work on this. So first of all I saw the new Metal Gear Survive trailer and im sorry but its complete garbage i cant believe konami comes up with that... Another thing is that the nuka world DLC came out and boy oh boy will I be making some changes on his character sheet for sure, after giving it a thought, you might see all your favorites at some point but for now.. I found who else will becoming through that portal. So for now so read it and find out.**

* * *

 _Location: Vale, Beacon academy student dorm,_

Its been almost a month since Trayvon finally got his full hours of sleep in and enjoyed it without any ringing to his scroll or knocks to the door. So everything seemed peaceful to our still sleeping merc, until..

"FWEEEEEEEEEE!" it was cut short by the sound of a referee whistle which made TJ jump out of bed in his underwear and land on hard floor.

"Oww... Stupid son of a-" He grumbled as he got off of the floor, He looked at the time and it was two hours before school started.

"What kind of jackass uses a damn whistle this early?" He complained, TJ then remembered who his room was near.

"Team RWBY..." he growled, Trayvon began to regret this decision to make him a mentor to a team and not just any team but it had to be "That" team, He had a flashback to what happened after the intiation.

 _Flashback..._

In the mess hall both teams and Trayvon had a stare down, some stared blankly while some had crushed dreams especially Weiss who hoped Ozpin sent someone of her class to aid both teams but that ended up not being the case.

"Sooo...as you probably figured it out im your mentor now, im the guy you come to before and after a mission and the one to provide combat strategy as well a homework assistance." He stated before he put his cigarette out and took his shades off revealing a serious face that made everyone do a double take.

"However I do not tolerate failure, you will learn by the numbers and follow orders, failing to do so will be treated as an act of mutiny and will be handled as such as a punishment will occur of my choice, at the end of this you will be shapened and hardened when im done." He said in a stern tone turning most faces into shocked and angered expressions except for Weiss who had hoped this is how an Atlas instructor should be.

He may not have been born from there but the attitude he showed right now was not the same person two days ago, so she had a slight smile on her face until...

"Pff- Ahahahahahahahah! You should see your faces right now ahahah holy shit! I wish I had a camera now!." He roared with laughter with tears in eyes, everyone look at him with a "Really dude?" expression before they took a breath of relief while Weiss had a salty look on her face.

"Where do you get off on tricking people?!" She barked, causing him to look at her while wiping away tears.

"I can get off to alot of things, I can show you my internet history if you like." He said with a smug grin making a few people giggle and Weiss's face turned redder than Ruby's hood.

"Nice one Teej!" laughed Yang as she walked up and High fived TJ

"Thats not what I meant pervert!" The heiress shrieked.

"Shhhhh...inside voices." He said with a finger to his lips making the giggling students laugh harder and Weiss even angrier and now embarrassed, Blake who had been doing an awful job stiffling her laughter for awhile finally spoke up.

"So... Were you serious about earlier? You know about learning the numbers..?" she asked, Trayvon waved her down with a smile.

"No i wasn't, You can all do what the fuck you want really plus im too lazy to make everyone do all of that, now while its highly recommended that you come to me about homework and mission strategies..you dont have to, just think of me a friend instead of someone that just oversees the teams, thats all I ask of everyone here." Trayvon said. This had everyone ponder on what he just told them all.

"Sure I guess, what about you Ruby?" Jaune asked her

"I dont have a problem with that, does anybody else?" she asked looking around and almost everyone said no except Weiss.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out

"Whatever..." She muttered, and that made the merc smile

"Good because thats makes this next part easier." He said happily

They spent the next few hours getting to know the two teams even Weiss who had a major dislike toward him. everything from their weapons to their hobbies and speaking of weapons, Trayvon knew how much Ruby loved them so he ended pulling a few out for her and showing them off including the very grenade he used on the deathstalker yesterday. Everything went fine until Ruby decided play around with one of his energy weapons(Lorenzo's Artifact) and fired a clear gamma blast at the window, shattering it, which startled everyone, when they turned to the source of the noise, Trayvon facepalmed and took a frustrated sigh.

'Welp...thats comin out of my paycheck..' he whined mentally

"Oops... Sorry TJ" She apologized, and Trayvon sighed

"Its fine Rubes just dont fire it again.." He warned as he took the weapon from her and put it back on the table. After that he began to wonder how their weapons changed forms like that and to his knowledge how they weren't fragile due to the changing mechanism, sure it was cool seeing a weapon doing that but impractical, However that wasnt the case for them as he remembered the other night how durable Ruby's scythe was when she slammed it into the ground. He put the weapons away making Ruby disappointed, but he didn't want her to shoot and break anything else, however he made a deal.

"If you wanna see more of em just ask me anytime." He said, at this her eyes sparkled..

"Really?! Thank you thank you!" Ruby cheered. After a few more hours of gettig to know their new mentor, it was pretty late and everyone had to head to the dorms, they had given their scroll numbers to Trayvon and he gave them his before they went to their respected rooms for the night.

TJ uses the key and unlocks his new room door, when he got inside his new room was as organized as his last.

'Still dont know how she got these here..' He thought scratching his head. As he was nearing his bed after grabbing a Nuka cherry, he nearly tripped over something, a book tittled: The history of the Faunus.

"Hmm...I didn't read you yet, guess im doin it now." Trayvon stated picking it and walking to his bed. After he sat down TJ started reading and then he smiled when a thought occured.

"You know what? they weren't that bad, I think im gonna like these guys."

Present time

"I think im going to hate these guys..." Trayvon growled, putting on his courser uniform and walked out from his room to team Rwby's. Ruby and her team had begun unpacking and setting up their room until..

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

Someone was banging on their door and all of them stopped and looked at it.

"I'll get it.." Blake said, When she opened the door revealing Trayvon who had a smile but for some reason his left eye slightly twitching.

"Uh hi TJ.." Blake greeted nervously

"Hello blake..." he said with a menacing grin

"Is there som-"

"Who blew the whistle..?" he asked cutting her off, Blake pointed at Ruby.

"Hey Ruby can you come to the door please?" Blake asked, she walked over and saw Trayvon at the door.

"Hey TJ goodmor-"

"Whistle." he said

plainly cutting her off.

"What?" She then looked at her hand and realized what he meant.

"But..-"

"Whistle..." he cut her off once more with an eye twitch with his hand held out.

"Its my only on-"

" **WHISTLE!"** he yelled almost demonically, making Ruby give him it to him quickly, he walked into their room and opened up the window and chucked the damn whistle out of it, Then pulled out his 10mm, activated VATS and shot that thing to hell. Trayvon holstered his gun and stormed out of the room.

"That was my only whistle..." Ruby whined, the merc gave an animalistic snarl when he was outside of the door before he slammed it.

"What...the hell was his problem?" Yang finally asked

"It was your sister with that stupid whistle of hers!" Weiss barked making Ruby feel slightly worse.

"Well...its not that bad Ruby." Blake pointed out.

"Oh yeah? How?" She questioned

"At least he didn't shoot YOU, so there's some positive insight." Blake stated.

"Gee thanks." Ruby sarcastically remarked

"You're welcome" Blake said with a smile.

* * *

A few hours and an apology later...

The students were in Port's class, his topic of study was on grimm and knowing how to battle against them. In the class were team RWBY, and some random students...Trayvon, unlike the other students he wasn't being graded for doing work or being there, to be honest he didn't HAVE to be there at all but it was for his cover so painfully he attended Port's class, However he did see Ruby and Yang screwing around class so he figured, why not have abit of fun?

"Let me tell you a tale of a handsome and tall huntsman, thats also single and ready to mingle." Port said winking at Yang, who cringed in disgust.

'Oh brother... Some please hand me a bottle of bleach.' He mentally groaned, then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey excuse me Mr. Pork?" He called out to the teacher with his hand raised.

"Its Port.." He corrected

"Same difference.." He said in a peachy tone

"Do you need something Mr. Jackson?" the teacher asked

"Well I remember Ms. Goodwitch looking for you, she said it was urgent and to meet her in the storage closet." he lied, everyone else knew that was a complete lie but..

"My word...why didn't you tell me sooner?" He questioned

"I forgot i guess." Trayvon said scratching his head.

"Well what did she say?" Port asked curiosity taking over.

"She said she wants you to take her..right now.. Hurry your manhood depends on it!" Trayvon said in feining seriousness, Ports face was as red as his outfit, he then began to sweat and fan himself.

"Well..uh..students I must be on my way, Mr. Jackson sub for me.

"No problem..oh and leave the keys outside of the room on the floor Goodwitch wants you and her to be alone." He said with grin

"Right then continue where I left off." Port said running out of the room, He could be heard from the hallways shouting

"Glyyynda your handsome huntsman is coming!", that had everybody laughing , until they saw a certain wastelander at the teachers desk with a shit eating grin, and to Weiss's horror this day was about to get worse.

"Wait...your a teacher?" She said in disbelief, causing Trayvon's grin to get even wider.

"Yup... Well I substitute any way when none of the teachers are present."

"Oooh nooo..." she softly sobbed, however Yang and Ruby were ecstatic, Blake's bow had twitched again which TJ noticed but she a had a slight smile on her face. Trayvon started going through the books and papers.

"Boring boring boring..." he said tossing three books behind him making everyone's jaw drop, seeing this Weiss decided to berate him angrily.

"What the hell do you're doing?! Don't you know the gravity of your act-" She ranted until she saw a hand puppet of herself being held by TJ.

"Hi im Weiss, and im a spoiled teenage girl, im an attention whore who's got nothing but mean comments and attitude." He said mimicking her accent, everybody was in the classroom dying of laughter and Weiss was at a boiling point.

"Jeez girl lighten up..its all jokes can't you have SOME fun in your life?" He questioned with smug grin.

"No Trayvon you're a piece of shit, fuck you!" he made the puppet Weiss say.

"Oh im a piece of shit? You know what... I brought you into this world and I can take you out!" He threatened

"Step up then!" and with that Trayvon started fighting hand puppet, that made everyone INCLUDING blake loose their shit, especially when he acted like he was being pulled back down and started cursing, the only one who wasn't enjoying this..was the very Schnee he made a puppet out of who happened to be shaking with anger, even more now that her team leader like the other two members were dying of laughter.

Meanwhile...

Port was nearing the storage closet, he was panting and sweating profusely but he didn't care, he had a "mission" to accomplish and he was going to do that very thing. Port finally gets to the closet, unlocks it and leaves the key outside before stepping in, inside was dark but there was enough room for three people.

"Glynda? Are You in here?" Port asked as looked around, then a he had a sudden realization that hes been tricked.

"Oh that son of a-!" he yelled as he ran back to the door only for it to be locked from inside and out, Port began to jiggle the door a push a against it violently while shouting..

"TRAAAYYVOOONNN!"

Back to the classroom

Everyone eventually calmed down, some still wiping tears from their faces, Weiss now is visibly shaking with fury, Ruby looking at her did the smart thing and slightly scooted away from her.

Seeing this and knowing that what her weapon was capable of, TJ did the intelligent thing and quickly went to his pipboy's inventory, equipted the shishkebab and laid it against the desk for.. you know..."just in case". He finally looked at the class and smiled.

"You know Mr. Port won't be back for awhile, I spared you and myself the pain of listening to his story, AND I was going to let one of you fight this creature in the box here but i think we're past that to be honest, unless of course you really want to kill this thing but if you Don't, well..." He picks up the shishkebab he leaned against the table and ignites it.

"It'll be an easy lesson today" Trayvon finished, Weiss determined to show how much better of being a huntress than Ruby, raised her hand up frantically.

"No let me do it!" she almost shouted while she ran to the center of the class, the merc nodded at this and walked to the cage, she took a combat stance.

"Alright Weiss!" cheered Yang

"Fight well" blake said waving a Team rwby red flag.

"Yeah Represent team rwby!" yelled ruby who Weiss turned around in anger to.

"Ruby im trying to focus!" she yelled back, Trayvon frowned at this when he saw the younger girls reaction to it.

'Strike one...' Trayvon mentally noted

He then sliced the lock open, and what came charging after her was boarbatusk, the boar grimm. When it was about run Weiss through she sliced and dodged to the right,

"Caught off guard by that huh?" He mocked, Weiss didn't look at him but she was gritting teeth, the beast bellowed after her again but she lunged her rapier at it this time, the tusks on the creature caught the blade and flung it away from before knocking her on her ass.

"Well well someone lost their weapon, what will you do." TJ laughed, she quickly ran past the dark boar and grabbed her weapon

"Weiss go for its belly it has no armor there." she chimed in but Weiss snapped her head in Ruby direction.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted, Ruby became depressed immediately.

'Strike two...' He thought now with a glare on his face. The beast started rolling at top speed at Weiss only for it to be deflected by a blue glyph shield she put up, the boarbatusk fell on its back from the sheer force of being repelled only for Weiss to follow up by jumping on a black glyph she had in the air and lunged her rapier into beast's belly killing it.

"Well..you didn't do a horrible job, but it took you way too long.. Im not impressed" He said in a stern tone, Schnee scoffed and angrily stormed out.

"Sheesh whats her deal?" Jaune asked in a low tone but the merc heard him

"I dunno Jaune but im about to find out." Trayvon said walking out the classroom. He saw Ruby walk up and confront Weiss about what happened in class, not wanting to be seen he used a stealth boy and crouch around the corner.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out

"What?!" she answered turning around in anger.

"Whats wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?! what's wrong with you, You're supposed to be a leader but so far you've only been a nuisance!" Weiss snapped.

"*scoffs* what did I even do?" Ruby questioned now annoyed

"Thats just it, you havent done anything to deserve your position."

The merc hiding behind the corner was getting pissed due to where this conversation was going but kept it together as he listened in more.

"Back in the Forrest you acted like a child and you only continue to do so." Weiss continued

"Weiss Where's this all coming from? What happened to all that talk about working together and acting as a team? Ruby asked sadly, Weiss sighed and closed her eyes.

"Not a team led by you, Ive studied and trained and frankly I deserve better." she said turning her back on her partner.

"Ozpin made a mistake..." the heiress stated coldly before walking off.

'strike-motherfucking-three' TJ thought gritting his teeth, he deactivated his stealth boy when he saw Ruby on the verge of tears, he came up to her from the side.

"Trayvon I dont understand I-", she was going on until he hushed her.

"You did nothing wrong, she's the weak one here and I can't have that, so her and I are going to words now..." He said with venom.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"Im just going to talk to her is all, and trust me when im done with her she'll sing a different tune." he said walking after her. Ozpin happened to be right behind Ruby when he saw Trayvon walk after schnee.

"This looks like its about to get rough." Ozpin commented, Ruby turned around and met his face.

"Is it true Ozpin? Did you make a mistake? She asked him with a hurt look.

"For you, that remains to be seen but as for your partner...well.." Ozpin said watching his newest employee disappear through the door.

'this'll be interesting...' he thought as his attention went back to Ruby.

15 minutes later...

* * *

Weiss walked out of the school and to the courtyard, the sun was setting and after today she decided that she needed some fresh air..however that wasn't happening..

"Weiss..." she heard a voice say, however she didn't see anything.

"Who's there?" she called out, Weiss looked around but saw no one, she then looks infront of her at the fountain and there sat Trayvon.

"Trayvon...what are you doing here?" she asked with Venom

"Looking for you...we need to talk NOW." he said menacing glare, Weiss returned a glare of her own.

"We have nothing to talk about.." she coldly stated

"Oh I think we do...what the hell was that in the hall?" TJ asked a glare still etched on his face.

"What was what?!" She snapped

"Oh NOW you wanna play stupid? Im talking about the conversation 15 minutes ago." He growled

"You're creeping on students now? Thats a new low for you.." Weiss said facetiously

"Just answer the fucking question!" he yelled

"Its none of your damn business!" she yelled back

"That's where you're wrong see, it is my business especially when put you on that shameful display." TJ spat

"Shameful? You wanna know shameful?! How an idiot like you and a child like Ruby have positions like mentor and team leader, that is shameful!" Weiss hissed

"What the hell are you- oh my god...you're mad because you weren't picked to lead the team..." Trayvon said in realization.

Weiss didnt respond.

"So its true..do you really think that you deserve the position of team leader after that shit you pulled today, after what you said in the emerald forrest?" He said with a sneer, Weiss's blood began to boil.

"Shut up.." she lowly growled

"Wow I though I didn't like you before but now? Man guess I gotta mark that on my list." Weiss was on the verge of losing her shit but he continued

"Ozpin didn't pick me to be leader and they picked an asshole instead of someone from atlas, **boo-fucking-hoo**." He mocked her by pretending to wipe tears from his face.

"Money couldn't buy your way into being a leader huh? I guess Daddy doesn't have an influence on Beacon and he damn well doesnt have one on me so im sorry you couldn't have that position HANDED to you...welcome to the real world." Trayvon spat and thats when Weiss finally lost.

"SHUT UP OR LOSE YOUR TONGUE!"She roared, as she drew myrtenaster. Trayvon didnt panic or beg, he just sighed and stood up picking up his shishkebab sword which ignited.

"Oh really now?" he said with a cocky smile

"Yes!" she shouted

"...Are you sure about that?" TJ asked with a smug look

"Absolutely! Now prepare yourself!" Weiss screamed, He sighed at this.

"Fine, your ass kicking was overdue anyway.." Trayvon getting into a combat stance.

Weiss from hers lunged at him, he side stepped evading her completely as she almost went into the fountain. He walked up behind her and with one hand pushed her into the water. Weiss now completely drenched in water was sputtering and spitting water out, she turned around and met the smug grin of TJ.

" Is that it? That's pathetic." he laughed, Weiss looked at him and growled before standing up again with her rapier.

"Engarde!" Trayvon taunted and mocked her stance.

Weiss charged at him again only this time he parried the thrust with his own sword and moved back a couple feet getting some room between them, she continued her assault with multiple sword thrusts, which he evaded until one of them pierced his shoulder.

"Ugh.." he grunted in pain, which Weiss smiled at.

"Got...you" She panted pulling out her now bloody rapier from his shoulder

"So you have.." TJ said looking at his injury, he then puts his hand on the wound and then looks at the same hand to confirm his bleeding.

"My own blood..." He said low tone, then out of a nowhere...

"Hehehehehehehe..." he laughed darkly, before looking at Weiss with a sadistic smile, which made her now regret her decision.

"H-hey I dont like that l-look, im sorry ok?" he she pleaded in fear

"You know I wanted to do this diplomatically..but it looks like that won't be the case so.. No you aren't sorry...yet, but you will be." He said in sadistic voice.

He sprints at her and began using brutal two handed downward slashes while maintaining a menacing smile. Weiss now completely on the defensive was blocking him but barely, The swings were too strong and the flames that spewed from his weapon were burning through her weapon and aura, she needed to break his rush so she parried his blade, impaled the ground with Myrtenaster and summoned an ice barrier around her that the merc combat rolled away from, when he looked up he saw blue glyphs all over the place then his twisted grin came back.

"Tsk tsk tsk, pulling out specials already? Ok well since were pulling out tricks how about I show you mine." Trayvon stated activating VATS and locked on to her seven times before he appearing right infront of Weiss before giving her a powerful one handed slash scoring a direct hit, however this was strange, most of his oppenents that were cut by the shishkebab bled but the Schnee girl did not.. all it did was send her flying into one of her glyphs.

When she tried again, he teleported in front of her delivering another blow sending her crashing into the next one. This continued four more times and when Weiss jumped on the final glyph, he didnt appear infront of her this time, Trayvon remained on the ground waiting for her to strike, the heiress activated the revolving chamber on her weapon as she launched herself at high speed at the wastelander, however she raised her rapier and slashed down with a fire imbued strike.

Using rotation Trayvon did a one handed vertical strike at Weiss's weapon completely disarming her and in that same circular motion he landed a spinning sidekick to her chest, sending her flying to the floor nearby the water fountain. When she hit the ground Myrtenaster landed as well impaling the courtyard floor. Trayvon walked towards her weapon and pick it up before slowly approaching the downed schnee.

Weiss who was down and on the verge of losing consciousness due to very low aura levels was now weakly looking at the man walking toward her with a murderous glare, only one thought came to her...

'Im going to die... He's going to kill me and dump my body somewhere where it won't be found. Did I make it this far to have it all end like this?' she sobbed mentally with actual tears falling from her face. She looked up and finally saw her death looming over her as Trayvon flipped myrtenaster to point down over the heiress, so she closed her eyes to accept her impending doom, as he stabbed down with her sword.

* **CLAANG!*** the sword echoed..

Seconds go by and everthing is silent, only the running waters of the fountain can heard, Weiss slowly opened her eyes when she realized she's still alive, she looked to her left and her rapier was mere inches from her head.. impaled into the ground.

Trayvon still there, pulled out a stimpak and stuck himself in his chest injecting the liquid, which made this hissing sound.

"Ahhh god thats the stuff.." he breathed out in relief as his shoulder wound closed completely, Trayvon walked 3 clicks past Weiss and took a seat on in the same spot he was before the fight happened, Sticking his sword into the ground.

He reaches in his courser jacket and pulls out a cigarette and puts it in his lips lighting it with his zippo, taking a big puff and looking at the sky. Weiss somewhat recovered managed to get up, wipe her eyes and walk to the very fountain the merc was sitting on and sat only 3 inches away from him. Both remained silent for minutes just staring at the setting sun, Weiss looked at TJ and decided to break the awkward silence.

"So...-" she began,

"Why didn't I kill you? That is the question you were about ask right?" he questioned her now with his attention on the heiress, she only responded with a nod.

"Because that wasnt the objective here, I mean yeah I went berserk and maybe the thought of murdering you crossed my mind but I'd never have gone through it." Trayvon stated putting out his now low cig before going on.

"Ruby...is a good kid, granted she may act childish but she's trying for someone who skipped 2 years to get here, now to you that may seem small but its a big deal to her, even though she's anti-social and loves weapons more than people.. Ruby still wants friends..she really wanted you to be her friend." Trayvon finished.

"I-i know she does.." Weiss responded

"Then why were you so mean to her?" he asked sincerly, Weiss looked down before answering.

"I dont know..I guess it was how she acted from the first time we met to earlier today, its just seems like the idea of her being a leader rubbed me the wrong way." she finally admitted and Trayvon nodded in agreement.

"I understand that, some people arent fit to lead, i get it, but isnt it kinda early to make a judgement like that? And speaking of that you've made harsh judgements against me as well, you saw me drink from my flask and we've been at each others throats ever since." Trayvon said, the heiress scoffed lightly.

"And you haven't been jerk at all?" she sarcastically asked..

" I.." TJ muttered remembering how he acted when they ran into he each other.

"Well?" Weiss leaned in on him with her hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised, He threw his hands up and sighed in defeat.

"Fine I admit it!.. I was pretty dickish in the beginning too, first impressions are not my forte in the slightest, Its been like that for me all my life." Trayvon said with honesty

"I guess I can relate, thinking it about it now.. it would suck to be completely judged before someone knew you." Weiss agreed

"Good now you understand how ruby feels, you know what you need to do then." He said with a smile

"Yeah i'll apologize to ruby tonight and uh..sorry about losing it and stabbing you in your shoulder." Weiss apologized.

"Nahh your fine besides I already took care of that." TJ stated looking at his spot he got struck at before looking at Weiss again.

"I...can't tell you what to do i know that..but if you want this to work then you gotta be a like well oiled machine, you have to do your part.. what ever role that may be. And another thing...what happened today can never happen again ok? I dont even want to imagine if your team or god forbid.. Ozpin would think if they saw that fight, so i have a deal.." Trayvon proposed

"And that is..?" the heiress asked now curious

"Im aware dealing with Rubes can be a headache at times, trust me I know..but if you agree to be a good teammate...I'll do my job as a mentor more, which means if Ruby goes too far i'll reprimand her, deal?" He said holding his hand out

"You should add that you wont drink anymore there as well." She said with sly grin, Trayvon gasped in horror

"Hey now, I said I'd help out more, lets not crazy." he nervously laughed and Weiss rolled her eyes but kept her smile.

"Whatever..deal" she said finally taking his hand completing the agreement. After that he stood up and turned to the heiress.

"C'mon lets go before someone see's us and comes up with some rumor that we're an item and plus im tired so im calling it day." He said helping up Weiss

"Yeah i suppose that would be annoying." she muttered, they began walking back when a thought came up im the merc's head.

'can't help it but I feeling like im forgetting something... Nah im sure its not important.' he shrugged

* * *

Somewhere in the school...

Slow banging sounds were heard from a certain storage closet.

"Hello is anyone out there? I need assistance." Port said weakly..

* * *

Vale kingdom, location Unknown...

A familiar green portal soon appeared with two individuals and a dog walking out of it. After the portal disappeared the Two figures had looked around before one of them spoke.

"Are you sure this is the place?" i mean this town makes good neighbor look like a pre-war city." a gruff voice said looking around

"Yeah... Barstow said his Pipboy signal transmitted from here." Nick stated

"So now we just gotta find the boss, shouldn't be too hard...ok dogmeat do your thing." said Hancock pulling out the Nuka world Trayvon wore

"*sniff sniff* *WOLF WOLF!*" dogmeat barked happily running off.

"Good He's got his got his scent lets go." Valentine said with both of them running after the dog.

* * *

The very next day...

*"huff* *huff* "AAAHHH-" Jaune charged at his opponent only for him to miss and get blind sided by Cardin's mace sending him on the floor and knocking his shield away.

This was a combat simulation class where students got to spar until their Aura bar on the big screen went to the red, witnessing the spectacle in the front were Pyrrha, Ruby ,Yang, Weiss and...

"Kick his goddamn knees in Jaune!" shouted Trayvon now wearing his colonial duster, now while he didn't get the whole meter gauge deal she still denied him a fight with anybody, and that pissed off our "hero" to no end.

'Damn it that should be me out there but since I dont have "aura" i cant participate, what a load of bull." Trayvon complained mentally, before snapping out of his thoughts the sound of Jaunes sword connecting with Cardin's mace.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said with a sneer

"Over my dead bo-OOF!" the sound Jaune made when he got a knee in his chops.

"Oooh god holy shit bro!" he exclaimed grabbing his own testicles. Jaune fell to the ground awaiting the final strike until Glynda ended the battle.

"Thats enough" Goodwitch intervened before going on.

"Students As you can see Mr. Arc's aura is in the red..in a tournament style duel this would mean the match is over." She said and then turned to Jaune

"Mr. Arc its been weeks now, you really should refer to your scroll when in combat so you'll know when you should attack or when you should take more defensive measures." she pointed out making the boy look at his scroll.

"We wouldn't want you to become food to a beowolf now would we?" She asked in a tone that made trayvon slightly glare at her.

"Speak for yourself.." Cardin muttered however unluckly for him he was heard.

"Got something to say over there?" asked Trayvon with venom

"Nothing for you to hear" Cardin replyed in snarkish tone.

"Wanna bet?!" Trayvon said in slight anger getting on the stage until Glynda stopped him.

"Thats enough out of you two!" she said with both her arms out.

"Mr. Winchester take your seat and you..." her attention now on the taller merc.

"What is wrong with you today?" she whispered to Trayvon who looked and saw Cardin smirking, then a cryptic smile popped on his face before answering .

"Nothing...nothing..at..all, we're good Cardin." He said winking and smiling at him. He began walking until he got right by the Arc and looked down at him, and then it dawned on him..

'He reminds me of someone...' he thought, and Jaune finally noticed him.

"Hey TJ why are you looking at me like that its weirding me out." Jaune said nervously

"Hmm? Oh sorry! I spaced out bro, anyway how are your balls feeling?" He asked the downed Arc.

"Ugh..still hurts.." He said

"Im sure they do, need some help?" TJ offered, but Jaune refused

"Thank you but Im good enough to stand up myself." He politely turned him down

"Eh...your loss man." TJ said jumping down the stage walking right by Yang until she grabbed his arm.

"Hey Teej is everything alright?" asked Yang concerned, and Trayvon just looked at her with faux smile before he gently broke her grip

"Yeah Yang im fine, i just need some air." He said excusing himself and walking away quicker, leaving Yang dumbfounded

"Is it me? Or is he kind of.."

"Angry?" Pyrrha finished which Yang nodded to.

"Yeah that may have something to do with Cardin taking his flask and running with it." Pyrrha explained making everyone she was talking to Wide eyed.

"He what?! Oh god...please tell me he got it back." Weiss asked in a horrified tone.

"Oh he got it back alright.."

* * *

Flashback to earlier in the day...

"Hahahaha! Come and get it you alcoholic!" Cardin taunted holding Trayvon flask and dashing down the hall.

"Give it back motherfucker before I choke you the fuck out!" he bellowed down the dorm after him. the chase went for minutes until Cardin was able to lose him...or so he thought, he peeked around the corner.

"whew! Man that guy can run, but I lost him though what an idiot, now all gotta do is hold on to this as blackmail and i'll have both him and that dork in the palm of my hand." He said with an evil smile.

"Except It won't work dumbass.." Cardin heard a voice say, he looked around but saw no one until he found himself in a guillotine chokehold. The cloaking field from the stealth boy wore off on Trayvon.

"ACKK! how...?" he wheezed out, however Trayvon only had one word.

"Ninja..." he simply said now applying full pressure to Cardin's neck making the boy spasm before he finally passed out.

When he lost consciousness Trayvon let him flop to the floor and at that moment the flask flew out of his hands. The merc walked over and picked it up, taking a swig before putting it away. As he was about to walk off he looked down at the very bastard that had the audacity to steal from him, and gave Cardin a very harsh kick to his ribs causing him to groan in pain.

"That's for making me chase you and waste a stealth boy." The dreadhead growled walking away, the one who witnessed the whole thing was a certain redhead in Spartan-like bronze armor behind a corner. After the merc was out of picture she walked up to Cardin's unconscious body and looked down smirking.

* * *

Present time...

"Well that explains the hostility between the two." Weiss said making the other girls nod in agreement. The bell finally rung ending class

"Please remember the vytal festival is coming and students from the other kingdoms will be here and whatever team participates will represent beacon academy." she announced as everyone walked out, Outside of the on the bench sat a certain mentor was looking at team CRDL's profile on his scroll with a twisted smile.

Hmmm I think its time for some wasteland justice . Trayvon chuckled darkly

Beacon academy cafeteria...

"So there we were in the middle of the night." Nora said with dramatic effect

"It was day." Ren blankly said

"Surrounded by ursai.." She said

"It was beowolves..." Ren Corrected

"There was dozens of them!" Nora exaggerated

"Two of them." Ren said

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a buttload of lein selling Ursai skin rugs." Nora finished

"Shes been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed. Before he could get some silence another noise had come to ruin his day.

"Wassup ladies... And boys I aint sexist.." Trayvon greeted both team as he sat down with his tray, he then noticed Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune had some gloomy expressions.

"Whats with the atmosphere? I swear Ive seen more joy from an orphanage." He joked earning a glare from almost everyone except Nora and Yang who chuckled at him

"Jeez guys come on its joke not a dick, you don't have take it so hard." TJ laughed.

"Im glad atleast one of us can joke today." grumbled Jaune not looking at him.

"Im on a roll right now, but seriously whats wrong boy scout?" Trayvon asked.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is fine." he said with a very fake smile not convincing anyone.

Everyone soon turned where team CRDL was sitting and saw them laughing at some brunette, Trayvon made a low but animalistic snarl while glaring at him with the others.

"Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said

"What? Nooo that's not it.." Jaune lied

"Hes a bully.." Ruby said with disdain

"Guys come on when has he bullied me?" He questioned having flashbacks of when Cardin actually did.

"Well i don't know about you, but the little shit took my flask this morning.." Trayvon growled.

"Did you get it back?" Jaune asked, The merc pulled it out and held it up.

"What do you think?" he asked him waving it in his face.

"H-how?" Jaune stuttered, and trayvon just smiled.

"It may have involved a chase and SOMEONE getting choked out but i got it back." Trayvon said putting his flask away.

"Oh I know! We'll breeeak his legs!" Nora said jumping up with glee.

"Someone's got the right idea.." Trayvon said giving her a thumbs up as she gave one back.

"OW that hurts!" they heard a voice cry out, as they turned around.. lo and behold Cardin was pulling the girl's ears, her bunny ears, Everyone especially blake had disgusted and angry looks on their faces.

"See? Hes a jerk to everybody, even to you Tray-" Jaune stopped as when he turned to where his mentor was and noticed he wasnt there anymore.

"Um...where's TJ?" Jaune asked looking around, until Ruby got his attention.

"Jaune.." she said pointing at team CRDL's table, everyone watched as their own mentor with Cardin laughing at the poor girl's misery.

Blake was now pissed not only at CRDL's obvious racism but even more so now that Trayvon was partaking in the bullying of this girl's heritage and she wasn't having that shit, it didn't matter if she got expelled for it she was going to feed them and her "mentor" their own teeth. She stood up with her bow twitching violently ready to kill them but Yang, knowing what that glare meant stopped her from going.

"Blake what are you going to do?" Yang asked, Blake gave her partner nasty look.

"Im going to send our "mentor" and CRDL to the infirmary." she growled

"Ok, i get Cardin and his team but why TJ?" Yang asked with her arms out blocking Blake's path.

"He's just like the rest of them, hating and bullying someone because they aren't human... The idea that a racist is our both our teams advisor is disgusting." she snarled Making another step as Yang kept both arms out.

"I agree but that not the case, take a closer look, notice anything off?" Yang motioning her head to bullies. Blake slowly turned her head to the scene again only for her anger subsidize when she finally saw it.

"They don't even know he's there.." she said softly putting a smile on her partner's face.

"I think we're in for a show." Yang said pulling out her scroll.

* * *

"I told you they were real." Cardin laughed

"Please stop.." The brunette faunus begged.

"What a freak.." Russel agreed

"This is hilarious.." a voice said

"Yeah it is-" was all Cardin said before he turned left and met the sweet smiling face of TJ.

"YOU! What the hell are you doing here?!" he shouted putting other members of his team on battle mode, the merc just threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Easy brother, I come in peace." Trayvon lied making two fingered peace signs with both hands, seeing that the team wasn't buying it he went on.

"Look we got off on the wrong foot today from me choking you out to what happened in class earlier, so id like to start over." he said extending his hand out with a "friendly" smile.

'is this guy serious? Ok i could always have somebody to use' Cardin thought before giving answer.

"Ok sure." he said now shaking Trayvon hand with a phony smile.

"See that wasn't so hard was it? And look i even brought a peace offering." TJ said pulling out a nuka cola dark.

"What is that?" Russel asked now curious.

"Its soda and no you won't be sharing the bottle." Trayvon said atomizing 4 paper cups, and began pouring the drink in the cups giving each member of CRDL one, when they were busy enjoying themselves with the cola, Trayvon gave the bunny eared girl the rest of the bottle, she tried to give it back but he shook his head.

"Keep it." he said simply.

"But I-" she was about to before he hushed.

"Please.." he pleaded, however Cardin caught wind of this.

"Training the animal already and she refuses your gift?" He asked rhetorically grabbing her one of her ears pulling even more harsh than before.

"Be a good little bunny and accept what ever humans give you, even if its spit or piss." Cardin said with a menacing grin while the rest of his team laughed at their leader's rough treatment with the "animal".

The only ones who weren't enjoying themselves were the torture victim and Trayvon, while their attention was on Cardin he had a demonic glare so terrifying it would make the devil shit himself, he could kill these bastards right now and that would be considered God's work...yeah right in the wasteland sure, but there was no way Ozpin was going to let that slide, so he had to remain calm and calculated, but trust me when I say this... They're going to wish their mothers swallowed.

"Damn straight" Trayvon stated breaking the fourth wall which pissed me off.

* * *

 ***scene interrupted***

 **Me:I bet you think you're cute for that do you?**

 **Trayvon:Well I mean if you give me a little pink pony, I can improvise.**

 **Me: haha funny.. ok here's how this is gonna work... Your gonna get your ass back into scene or you're going to suffer the worst way possible.**

 **Trayvon: oh yeah and what's that?**

 **Me: I take away your badassery, give you a sex change that will be horribly over sexualized, and make you a CO-star under Ruby while you're weaker than Jaune.**

 **Trayvon: *girlish squeak* you motherfu- you wouldn't dare!**

 **Me: Try me... Just remember im YOUR god.**

 **Trayvon:...lets just get back to the scene.**

 **Me: Wise choice...**

 ***scene resume***

* * *

It was time to act now, the time of patience was over, Trayvon looked at the lunch room closet with a janitor by it. After he thought his plan out Cardin and his team focused back on the merc, who had a faux smile on his face.

"Its alright Cardin, besides i have something better in mind." TJ said with a grin.

"And that is?" Cardin questioned with an eyebrow raise

"I have a stash that has more of that drink and other things that you'd like." Trayvon lied

"And where is this special stash of Yours?" Cardin questioned.

"In that dark ominus closet by that janitor." Trayvon said pointing at the closet.

"Ok and how are we going get past him? Hes been glaring at us for awhile now." Sky said looking at the pissed off facilitator

"Well sky I just happen to born with alot of charisma, so i'll be right back." Trayvon said walking towards the janitor. As the merc began talking to the man guarding that room, Russel leaned in on Cardin.

"Boss you aren't serious about actually befriending this guy are you?" He asked, which made his team leader chuckle

"Fuck no, we'll see what he has and after that, we beat him up and take his shit and hell maybe we'll drag that dork in and have some fun with him too." Cardin said with a twisted smile

"Haha this is why im glad you're the team leader." Russel laughed.

Trayvon finally made it to the janitor, he thought he was going to have to lie to lure this guy away but..

"Excuse me sir i have something to tell you.." He said

"If you're here to lure me away with a lie, save it I already know." The man guarding the door.

"Know what?" TJ asked cautiously

"I know that you want to get those guys for hurting the faunus girl AND I know that you're staff like me." The janitor said

"Damn guess you called me out on that, so what now? You plan on stopping me?" The mentor asked ready to KO this guy.

"Nope you've got 20 minutes." the facilitator said shocking Trayvon.

"That's...awfully generous of you but um..why?" TJ questioned.

"It's high time someone did something about faunus bullying around here, and plus those little shits were throwing urinal pucks at me the other day...USED ONES!" The man growled, while Trayvon was grossed out.

"Eww... The fuck is wrong with those guys!?" TJ said in a disgusted tone, while the Janitor in the hat just shrugged.

"Dunno but whatever you got planned for those boys, I hope it goes well." The man said smiling.

"Thanks man I appreciate this, if there's anyway to repay you let me know." Trayvon said thanking the janitor

"No worries, keep doing what you're doing and won't owe me anything, now just point the direction of the door and your 20 minutes will start." the facilitator said looking at CRDL'S table.

"Will do." The merc said, He pointed at the door which the janitor walked in the direction of until he "left" the lunch room.

After he was gone Trayvon walked back over to Cardin's table with a smile.

"Good news guys, I just gave us 20 minutes." He said making all 5 people do a double take.

"Damn! What did you tell him?" Cardin asked now amazed

"Oh I told him there was something in the bathroom he should look into, poor bastard probably locked himself in already." He said with a fake smile

"Man you're an evil bastard, I like it." Complimented Cardin while the other 3 members of his team nodded in approval.

"So..the stash?" Trayvon reminded them.

"Oh right! lead the way." Cardin said, as all four boys stood up, the bunny faunus was about to leave until Trayvon blocked her path stopping her.

"Don't leave yet, I wanna to talk to ya after this." He said, the brunette girl nodded and sat back down

"Gentlemen..shall we?" he asked, all of CRDL nodded & were following a few clicks behind the merc.

When he began walking by teams RWBY and JNPR he flash them all foxy grin with a wink before he reached the door, leaving most of them with their jaws to the floor, except Yang and Nora who smiled knowing all too well what TJ had in store for the soon to be victims.

When he reached the door he opened it for them.

"After you.." Trayvon said letting them in first, after Dove walked in he closed the door. Inside, the room was dark near the entrance but in the middle of the room was lit up with two lights, Dove who was infront of him, was about to walk ahead to join the rest of boys looking for Trayvon's non existant stash, until he was grabbed on the shoulder from behind, by said person.

"Hey man got a sec?" Trayvon asked the boy in front of him.

"Sure what is it?" Dove responded

A few seconds in and the rest of team cardinal were digging for TJ's stash, however they noticed there was only three of them looking.

"Hey Dove get over here and help us with this...Dove?" Cardin called out but no response.

"Dove, buddy if you're there come out." Sky said in worried tone.

"Ok.." a voice responded, without a second to waste their teammate flew in front of them and landing face first making an awful thud, Cardin and his rest of friends ran over to help their fallen friend. When they turned dove on his back they were horrified... He had a black eye, a bloody nose and a swollen cheek.

"C-cardin, its a trap.." Dove said weakly passing out.

*click* the sound the door made when it locked.

"Awww he went down so easily, oh well guess its just us three now." Trayvon said stepping into light with a menacing smile

"What the hell Trayvon? What was all that talk about peace and sharing then?!" Cardin asked getting pissed, the merc laughed maniacally Before answering

"Sharing? Why would I share ANYTHING with you after I saw how you did that girl out there? Wait no...lets take it back further.. what you've been doing to Jaune ALL week plus what happened in the dorm this morning." Trayvon finished but then his smile disappeared darkening his expression..

"No one...fucking...touches my flask." He said in a very dark tone, making Cardin tense up while the other two began shaking in fear but still stood their ground

"Oops i forgot ive got limited time, so lets get this over with." Trayvon said with smile returning before he had another thought." Oh and like I promised you'll still get your drinks, but it won't be cola."

"Oh yeah? whats is it then?" Cardin asked with fake bravado, Trayvon then atomized his indigo Fencebuster bat, with a murderous glare.

"Your own blood, try not to choke on it..." He said before he charged at his prey.

"RAAAAR!" The ENTIRE student body in lunchroom heard Trayvon roar and got quiet before the sounds the sounds of smashing and shattering along with screams and swearing coming from the very room he lured CRDL into.

"Um...i feel like we should be stopping this." Ruby said slight frightening tone.

"Why should we?" Yang asked seriously

"He's gonna end up killing them!" Ruby snapped

"Oh he wouldn't do that.." Jaune said nervously

"BITCH IMMA KILL YOU!" they heard trayvon shout, followed by hollow cracking sound.

"MY LEG!" sky yelled

"I take it back, he might..." Jaune deadpanned

"We see someone get bullied nobody moves but SOMEONE does something about the bullies... now we jump in? thats pretty backwards." blake commented

"That maybe true but still-" Jaune was gonna say before Nora cut him off

"Jaune those jerks torment you everyday, why do you care about them anyway? She asked in an annoyed tone. At that very second, a familiar blond mohawk smashed right through the opaque window, he weakly looked up.

"Help...me" he pleaded both teams, but he was quickly pulled back in, Yang and Nora ran where the hole was to witness and record the carnage while the teams sat there in shock of their teammate enjoying this.

"Oh yeah there's the money shot." Nora said grinning recording Trayvon with his boot on Russel.

"Get the fuck off of him!" yelled Cardin who charged at TJ only to be picked up and slammed to the ground. The girls that were watching cringed at the sound of the impact.

"Well...I don't think we'll have to worry about Jaune getting bullied anymore." Yang said when all there members of team CRDL were groaning in pain while the last member and leader was being fed punches while he was on the ground.

"On the other hand...Cardin might be traumatized after this." Yang said in realization

"Hmm..meh he'll be fine." Nora said nonchalant.

A few minutes later and the noise dies down. inside the lunch storage room three members of team cardinal were either out cold or in so much pain they couldnt move, Trayvon was lifting Cardin by his throat with one hand, making him dangle in the air and in other was his Fencebuster.

"Please...haven't i suffered enough?" Cardin wheezed out.

"Shhhhh its time for your lullaby.." Trayvon said in a sweet tone.

"Hush little baby don't say a word" He sang

"Stop"

"Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird"

"Please.."

"And if that mocking bird don't sing... Momma's gonna buy you an onion ring!" He finished Ramming Cardin's nose in with a headbutt which emitted a sickening cracking noise indicating that it had been broken, Trayvon then drops him, de-atomizes his bat, teabags all four boys and walked out leaving them to writhe there.

The door to the Luchroom storage opens and the entire room looks at the the former vault dweller with blood on his face.

"The fuck yall lookin at?" He asked harshly which made almost everyone go back to their business.

The girl that Cardin tormented saw him and tried to book it thinking she was next but Trayvon VATS dashed and stopped her.

"Hey Its ok, im not here to hurt you." He said quickly, while the girl looked at him with a confused look.

"Y-your not? But I thought you were one of them?" she stammered

"As in one of Cardin's friends? Hell no I hate that guy and his team." Trayvon stated

"Well I can see that now." She said

"Good, so do you mind if sit here? I did want to talk." He reminded her

"Not at all, go ahead." she said giving him the ok.

"Thank you" Trayvon said taking a seat across from her.

"So... I just wanna state the fact you're the first faunus I've ever met, no joke." He said with a grin

"Really?" she asked dumbfounded that this is the first time this guy has seen her kind.

"Mhmm.. So does honey bunny have a name?" Trayvon playfully flirted, which the girl gave a raised eyebrow.

"Honey...bunny?" she repeated but when she realized the nature of the nickname he gave her, she blushed before she answered

"I-im Velvet Scarletina." She introduced herself, the merc offered an handshake.

"I'm Trayvon Jackson, but you can call me TJ almost everyone does." He said shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you." Velvet said with a smile.

"Likewise, so Velvet why were those dumbasses messing with you?" Trayvon asked

"Discrimination against faunus isn't really new, not many people do anything about it." she explained

"Well i guess I'm not many people." Trayvon said smiling

"No you're not and on that note... Thank you." Velvet thanked the merc

"No problem, plus I had my own problems with them anyway." He chuckled but looked around.

"Where's your team at?" Trayvon asked

"Oh them? They aren't here yet, I was waiting for them to join our usual table until..." Velvet said before she her expression saddened and her bunny ears flopped down.

"Right...before Cardin, I'm sorry I let that go as long as it did." TJ said apologetically

"Its ok, you atleast did something." Velvet said

"I guess." TJ shrugged

"Well i've got to head back im sure Coco will be looking for me if she doesn't see me there."

"Who's Coco?" Trayvon questioned

"My team leader, she's pretty strong, always comes off tough but she cares." Velvet described

"So... The big sister type basically, well..." he said taking a glance at Yang before continuing. "Im used to it, but I can tell we're going to get along great." Trayvon remarked with a grin.

"Im sure she'd like you, I do have to get going though." Velvet said

"Yeah i gotta head back to my table anyway, by the way..Catch!" He said tossing her the soda he gave to CRDL.

"This is.." she said

"Yeah its the cola I gave them and don't worry it ain't drugged." Trayvon said

"Oh good, I thought it was, thanks." Velvet said walking back to her table.

"Ya welcome." He responded before he headed back and took his seat, as TJ sat down and was about to take a bite, he felt eyes on him so while his mouth was still open he glanced up and met the stares of both of his teams.

"What?" Trayvon asked,

"You've got blood on your face." Jaune said pointing at him

"I do?" he asked using his hand to check and to his surprise its true.

"Well damn I really do." Trayvon said, he was about to wipe his face with his sleeve until he felt a tap on his right shoulder, TJ turned in that very direction to find a handkerchief right in his face from heiress herself.

"Here use this, I can't watch someone ruin clothes like that." Weiss stated not looking at him.

"It wasnt gonna show, but thanks anyway." Trayvon said using the cloth on his face, Weiss nodded and walked back to her seat. Everyone stared in disbelief that for the first time in weeks they didn't argue or have sarcasm matches, infact they were actually being somewhat nice to each other and that seemed very strange to Ruby and Jaune.

"Since when do you and snow angel get along?" Jaune asked, Weiss gave a frustrated sigh.

"S-snow ange- Oh god the beta is strong in this one" Trayvon sobbed facepalmed before looking at Jaune with exaggerated but manly tears.

"Jaune..as your mentor I promise I'll help you get laid, just please never say anything that corny like that ever again." Trayvon pleaded

"Oh please Mr. "Honey bunny" my nickname for Weiss was better." Jaune said doing quote on quote movement with his fingers, Weiss cringed even more at that last part.

"Jaune you're way worse, but you.." Weiss said with her attention on Trayvon now. "Honey bunny? Really... why?" she asked with a look.

"What? it fits she's got the ears of a bunny and I think she's sweet so thats where the honey part comes in, I dub thee honey bunny." TJ explained in pride

"Still better than snow angel i'll give you that." Weiss agreed

"What? No way it took a minute for me to work on that!" Jaune whined

"Tough titty.." Trayvon laughed going back to his plate. After he finished his lunch he pulled out a book he was halfway finished with, however it caught the eye of certain cat-eyed student.

"How far have you gotten?" asked blake curiously

"Hm? Oh the book, well Im still on the parts of Faunus independence and the white fang, im nearly finished though." Trayvon said

"Soo..what do you think about the Faunus?" Blake asked carefully, she did see him defend that other girl but she needed to be sure.

"Its disgusting.." TJ said, but when he said this Blake had a glare that can kill puppies(hopefully she wouldn't) The merc saw this and sighed when he sounded just as bad as those Faunus hating racists, so he needed recant that.

"I mean its disgusting how humans treated the Faunus then and now, personally I don't see why its an issue in the first place because they look like average human beings with animal features." TJ finished, blake was about to sigh in relief until..

"The white fang however... while they stood for peace at some point, they became an extremist group who swear hatred to humanity and if history has taught us anything is that hatred against hatred add's fuel to the fire, now don't get me wrong there probably was a good reason for them to go radical, like against a "specific" dust company but they target innocent people and that is what rubs me the wrong way with them." Trayvon explained

"Maybe that was the only way for u- I mean Them to get respect." Blake said almost giving herself away.

"Like I said, becoming radical wasn't their downfall, it was their hatred towards humanity that was. Now there are anti-faunus groups out here that even worse than the white fang and all I gotta say is when we meet, there will be no words, gunfire." TJ spoke coldly, but his smile came back and he continued

"I hope I do meet another faunus as cute as Velvet though, but there's a special requirement." He said, the girl's bow now twitched in curiosity.

"And what would that be? She asked taking drink of her water

"It has to be a girl AND she has to have cute cat ears, black to be specific." Trayvon answered with a grin. Blake choked on her water when he said that and coughed a few times before answering.

"*huff *huff* why?" she wheezed out making the Wastelander raise an eyebrow.

"Why what?"

"Why that specific choice?" Blake asked still catching her breath.

"Well... When I was younger I used to take care of a black cat, she was a stray until I adopted her. I ended up naming her shadow because because everywhere I went she followed and best part is that no one could see her until she meowed, hell she even acted as a scarf when I was walking to school once." Trayvon finished

"So you only wanna meet a cat faunus for that reason?" Blake asked in monotone

"That and lets just say ive read alot of hen-I mean manga, only manga of girls with cat ears." He said saving himself.

'Good save brain' He thought thanking his own brain

'Ya welcome' It replied, Trayvon looked at the now slightly reddened face of Blake

"O-oh I s-see I'll leave you to your book then."Blake said super flustered as she went back into her own. When Trayvon when into his, she kept sneaking peaks at him when TJ wasnt supposedly paying attention but he knew she was and he had to stop himself from giggling before completely zoning her out. The only other person that saw Blake flustered was Yang who had a grin that put the Cheshire cat to shame, she leaned in on blake.

"Looks like you've got a crush on Teej." Yang playfully whispered

"What? No I don't." Blake answered back

"Then why are you so flustered then?"

"Look he just told me a sweet story about a cat he used to care for that's all." blake said

"I know I heard but just so you know I already called dibs on him." Yang pointed out

"Dibs? Does he even know about this?" Blake questioned

"Haven't gotten around to talking to him yet but it's not like he'll say no." Yang whispered proudly

"Not like he'll say yes either.." Blake mumbled

"We'll see and who knows maybe I'll share him." Yang said with a perverted grin thinking about a potential threesome.

"If that's the case then you need to worry about the competition." Blake said looking at Velvet's table.

Yang looked im the same direction as her partner and thats when she saw a potential obstacle... A girl sitting right next to Velvet. She wore a dark brown beret,sunglasses, and cocoa colored long sleeve shirt.

"Looks like that girl's teammates are here." Blake said, Both girls saw Velvet and Coco talking and giggling, then Velvet Points at the Wastelander who wasn't paying attention and the girl in the black beret takes off her shades revealing her chocolate colored eyes.

She began checking him out , and that made Yang slightly angry. "Like I said a competition." Blake reminded her. At that moment Yang and Coco's eyes had met and like the generic anime moments they were glaring lightning bolts at each other.

Trayvon who tuned everyone out, felt a cold shiver go down his spine..

'Why am I getting a bad feeling and yet why is it turning me on?' He mused but shrugged it off.

'Meh its probably my imagination.' Trayvon mentally concluded going back into his book for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Iater...

The sun was setting indicating that it was the last class of the day, Trayvon was in Obleck's class sitting next Velvet however this time instead of paying attention completely, he had decided to pull out a pair of ear buds he borrowed (pickpocket) off of someone. TJ had only one of them in his ear while he kept the other open.

Obleck went on with his lesson until his classroom door burst open with Cardin stumbling in.

"Mr. Winchester im glad you could finally joi- good lord, what happened to you?" Prof. Obleck asked in shock of his tardy student's injuries.

Everyone turned around and saw why their teacher had the expression he had but the ones who actually knew why he was so late getting there all thought he had that beatdown coming, but how he looked walking in surprised even the one who did it to him.

Cardin had a gauze covering his left eye which he didnt lose but it was blacked, a broken nose with a bandage on it wrapped around his head to keep it straight, a corner of his mouth was swollen and his cheeks has bruises on them, the bottom line is that he looked like shit and yet no one sympathized him due to the fact he was the school bully, also Cardin couldn't tell anyone that him and his team were made into bitches by ONE guy, so he came up with a lie so advanced and so complex that no one could see through it.

"I fell down some stairs.." He said glaring at TJ who had a shit eating grin.

"You should be more careful next time, "you" couldve broke something else." Trayvon said with a smug tone, and that sets off Cardin who charged at him but stopped when he was grabbed by two random students while TJ just chuckled at him.

"Namaste Cardin namaste..." He mocked with a smile and hands together in a yoga fashion

 **"IMMA KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU,I'LL BURY YOU, DIG YOU BACK UP AND CLONE YOU THEN I'LL TORTURE ALL OF YOUR CLONES, YOU WILL REGRET CROSSING ME, AAAAAHHHH!"** Cardin yelled in a high pitch as he was carried to a seat above Jaune who was snickering below him, who got look from Obleck, everyone then shifted their attention down to the merc in question.

"Well uh.. that just happened." Trayvon remarked awkwardly, a couple of giggles can be heard but died when Obleck cleared his throat.

"Hopefully that will the last distraction Mr. Jackson." He said in somewhat stern tone

"Distraction? Me? Noooo.." Trayvon innocently

"Good, now where was I? Oh right the-" was all Obleck could say before the door burst open but instead of student...

" **TRAYVON YOU BASTARD**!" shouted Port while holding his blunderbuss axe

"*exaggerated gasp* so you CAN speak normally!" TJ joked

"SHUT UP! You locked me in a storage closet all night, I was let out by the school janitor!" The rounder man hissed.

"Correction... You locked yourself in." Trayvon responded snarkily

"All because of your lieees" Port sobbed, the mentor laughed in response

"You big mad or little mad?" He asked with an intentional insult professor's size.

"Enough! prepare to meet thou maker." Port challenged pointing his axe at Trayvon and most students moved out of the way

"Oh him? ive already met him once, he's an asshole." Trayvon remarked, Port then leaps at him swinging his axe down attempting to split our "hero" in half.

"Oh shit!" he quickly yelled combat rolling over his desk and avoiding the professors's deadly blow which sliced the desk clean, however Port ended up being gravity's bitch. Trayvon then runs in front of class and jogs in place while his attacker was picking himself up off the ground.

"Well folks thats all the time we have today, stay tuned for the next episode." TJ laughed but Port stood back up

"Have at you fiend!" Port shouted and charged at him

"Aaaah hes coming again!" Trayvon yelled sprinting out of the room with the angry professor on his tail, Cardin got up and followed Port.

"I got your back professor P!" he shouted also leaving the room after Trayvon. From the classroom yelling could be heard.

"Accept your fate like a man!" Port bellowed

"Fuck off Santa Claus!" Trayvon Roared back, Everyone who heard that bit was laughing except Weiss who facepalmed and Oobleck did the same.

"Ozpin doesnt pay me enough for this...you know what? Im done IM DONE someone else can teach, im out!" He said storming out

"What? You can't do this! you're our teacher!" Weiss yelled

"You're right I am and you know what? Teachers are human too.. Look I can take alot but not this, so on that note... someone can teach class or you can leave for the day, either way im so done today. " Oobleck said slamming the door leaving the students on their own. The kids in the class made a silent agreement and they all stood up and left.

* * *

10 minutes after...

In the school hall near a couple of lockers and a trashcan, Cardin and Port met up to see if they found their target.

"Found him yet sir?" Cardin asked and the professor shook his head.

"I have not, continue your search Mr. Winchester the scoundrel couldn't have gotten too far." Port said, the young man nodded and both him and the professor walked different directions to cover more ground. When they left, the trashcan lid lifted up and thrown, what came out was a man with long dreadlocks.

"I wonder why no one never checks these." Trayvon chuckled looking at the trashcan, as he was going to walk to his dorm he heard a whisper.

"Psst! over here!" it said, the merc walked to the source of the whisper which led into the nearest room. The room was an empty classroom which had its lights on. Trayvon walked around In room until he found velvet and her teammate.

"Hey Trayvon, good to see you're still in one piece... I want to introduce you to my team leader." Velvet said happily as Coco approached the Wastelander.

"Hello im Trayvon Jackson, but people call me TJ." He introduced himself with his hand out, the girl infront of him took it.

"Im Coco Adel, its so nice to finally meet you." she said giving a firm handshake.

"Likewise but why in here and not in lunch?" Trayvon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well i just felt itd be a good time and plus I didn't want you to get in trouble with your girlfriend." Coco answered with a smile but a hint of venom was evident.

"Uh...girlfriend?" Trayvon asked scratching his head

"Yeah the goldie thats been walking together with you for since the first week of school." she responded with, Trayvon soon realized who she meant.

"Oh you mean Yang? Well...were friends." The merc answered honestly but then he had a thought, they certainly did hangout together most of the time but it was mainly in the company of Ruby whenever she wanted to fangirl over his weapons, however When it was just Yang and Trayvon... It was awkward for the 23 year old not only because she's 17 and they hangout but also the fact he knew somehow and someway that she liked him and Trayvon certainly wouldnt mind IF they got romantically close, but the problem with this is that...he didnt know how age laws there and lets just say Trayvon wasn't exactly ready to let anyone that close to him like that again...not yet. His thoughts were interrupted by the girl infront of him.

"So you're single then?" Coco asked

"Hm? Yeah for right now." Trayvon answered making Coco's smile devious. He notices its only Velvet and Coco here with him

"Where are the rest of your team?" he asked

"Yatsuhashi and Fox couldn't make it today, you'll meet them tomorrow." Coco said with enthusiasm

"Good can't wait to meet them." Trayvon said happily, Coco then takes off her sunglasses

"So I heard about the nickname you gave Velvet here." she said with a mischievous grin, the bunny faunus face was bright red.

"Coco!" she yelled in embarrassment while both her team leader and Trayvon were cracking up at Velvets reaction, they eventually stop laughing to stop teasing the poor girl.

"Yeah "honey bunny" came to mind when I met Velvet, so I gave her that name." Trayvon said

"Really? So what name comes in mind for me?" Coco flirted hoping to catch him off guard but she wasnt ready for his response.

"Hmm there's no need, Your name is as cute it gets." He flirted right back completely catching her off guard.

* * *

 **Scene Interrupted**

 **Me:...**

 **Trayvon:...**

 **Me: (Heavy sigh) Trayvon...**

 **Trayvon: Yeah?**

 **Me: All those women back in the commonwealth you seduced... And you used that line?...**

 **Trayvon: Yeah so?**

 **Me: Corny...**

 **Trayvon: its not that ba-**

 **Me: CORNY!**

 **Trayvon: ok ok it was bad geez, she'll like it regardless.**

 **Me: We'll see...**

* * *

 **Scene resume**

At that comment Coco Chuckled before giving answer.

"Keep talking that way and you might get lucky someday." she said winking at him

"Hopefully that luck buys me a pony." The man laughed followed by the two girls, as they did this Trayvon heard familiar voices.

"Hey professor I think he's in Here!" Cardin echoed from the hall.

"Then we must make haste before the ruffian can escape, onward!" Port shouted nearing the room the trio were in.

"Dammit Wasnt expecting them so quickly.." He groaned, Trayvon then turned to the two girls with a grin.

"Well ladies looks like my time is up, it was good seeing you Vel and it was nice meeting you Coco." He said looking into his map on the pipboy.

"Nice meeting ya, and tomorrow i'll introduce you to the guys." Coco said

"That'll be great if you did." Trayvon said toggling his dorm on the map.

"Bye Trayvon!" Velvet said waving

"Bye now" he said fast traveling out of there. And Coco's jaw hit the floor.

"Wha? He can teleport?" She asked slackjawed

"Its the first time im seeing it actually." Velvet answered, and at that point In rushed Cardin and professor port out of breath. Cardin sees Velvet and made a beeline to her only to meet Coco face to face.

"You got a problem kid?" Coco growled and Cardin glared at her.

"Maybe I do, whats it to you?.." He questioned with Venom

"Im her team leader so yeah its my problem..." Coco said not budging and Cardin was getting angrier.

"Where's Trayvon...?" he questioned with a growl

"Who?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Forget it.." he then looks at Velvet , "You..faunus girl, where is he?" Cardin asked

"Where's who at?" She asked almost facetiously

"You think im stupid? Youre buddy buddy with the guy.." Cardin said now irrate.

"I didnt know that took too much thought to be honest." Velvet laughed and so did Coco.

"Why You little!-" He said ready to charge and Coco cracked her knuckles, however..

"Mr. Winchester thats enough! They clearly havent seen him, we'll check the other rooms." Port cut in.

"But they-"

"Not another word now go check the other room!" the professor commanded

"Yes sir..." Cardin sighed and walked off giving both girls a dirty look.

"I do apologize for his behaviour, i'll be sure to reprimand him for his actions today and what he did." Port apologized, however Coco waved it off.

"Its all good professor P, he didnt hurt us so no punishment needed." she said with a grin

"Well then on that i'll help Mr. Winchester in search for a certain scoundrel, you both have a good night." Port said running to join Cardin in the other room.

"I hope you find who you're looking for" Velvet called after him only for him to turn around and wink at her before turning back around and dash out of the room. Bith girls were silent until Coco giggled

"Whats so funny Coco?" Velvet asked now curious

"Oh nothing its just this year is going to be fun with that guy around, dont you agree?" She asked and Faunus girl look at her teammate and nodded with a smile.

* * *

Location: Beacon academy: student dorm, Time of day: Night

After waking up from a quick nap when he fast travelled to his room, Trayvon decided that he needed some time away from the academy for a bit, so he changed into Kellogg's outfit and walked out of his room figuring out how he was going to hijack a bullwark. TJ was about to head downstairs until he saw a door to rooftop open and decided to take a peek only to see Jaune and Pyrrha there.

'Aww so romantic...im gonna mess with them' he thought with an evil grin pulling out a stealth boy, he activated it so he could get close.

"I dont belong here." Jaune said

"Of course you do you made it beacon!" Pyrrha slightly shouted

"No i dont...I really didnt get accepted to beacon." he muttered, Pyrrha was dumbfounded as was Trayvon who was still stealth cloaked

"What do you mean?" she asked

'Yeah what do you mean man?' he thought as Jaune continued.

"I didn't go to combat school, i didnt pass some test, i didnt earn my spot at this academy. i got a hold of some fake transcripts and I lied." He confessed, Pyrrha was in shock but that was broken very quickly.

"Oooooo" an ominous voice emitted, they both heard and were looking around.

"Who is that?!" Jaune called out but no one responded, Pyrrha began to get worried.

"I am the ghost of beacon...and Yooouu broke the rules and now you must be puniiiished, ooooooooo" Trayvon said in a ghost voice, now most likely frightened Jaune got on his knees and begged.

"Please Mr. Ghost im sorry, I'll leave and never come back." he cried, Trayvon chuckled and continued

"Iiits toooo laaaate sinnerrr." He said in a scary voice, Pyrrha got down to Jaune's level to calm him down.

"Jaune its going to be ok, you didnt do anything I dont care what this stuffy old ghost says." she told him

"FOOOL YOU DARE DEFY THE GHOST OF BEACON NOW YOU ALL MUST BE PUNISHED, PUNISHEEED!" Trayvon shouted in a haunting voice. And like a chain of command they both got pounced by the cloaked figure, when they looked up...they met smug smile of Trayvon.

"Sup..." he said retaining the look, both Jaune and Pyrrha gave him the meanest glares possible.

"H-hey thats a look you shoot your enemy, hey stop!" Trayvon shouted...

30 seconds later

"Guess the joke wasnt that funny huh?" Trayvon said holding his bloodied nose and his ribs

"What kind of mentor gets off on his students torment?!" Pyrrha question him still aggressive.

"This one apparently.." Trayvon said a snarky way, TJ then turn around and notices Jaune looking over the edge. He walks up to him.

"Feeling suicidal?" The merc asked him,

"Nothing like that, I just can't stay here." the arc said.

"Because you lied..?" Trayvon said

"...Yeah..." Jaune admitted, Trayvon sighed at this.

"Well that was a scumbag move, most kids that end up here worked hard to be in these walls, but do you know what'll make this worse?" Trayvon asked him

"I dont see how it'll get worse" Jaune responded

"Trust me it can, how you'll make this worse is by walking away from this because you couldn't go through with it, thats how you'll do it." Trayvon explained, he then put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're here now, sure you did it in a bad way but you are one of us, and I can help you but you gotta help yourself." Trayvon said

"And how can I do that? You saw what happened today in that match against Cardin, I'll be gobbled up by a grim if I keep this up." Jaune whined brushing TJ's hand of his shoulder.

"Goodwitch can blow a goat, you're going to be fine." Trayvon assured him

"No im not!...Im not like you.." the arc muttered

"What do you mean by that?" the merc asked, Jaune closed his eyes and opened them to give him an answer.

"Im not a very good fighter and im not fearless, how do you do it?" he asked in a pained tone, Pyrrha was going to step foward to comfort him, but was waved away from by Trayvon, he then looked at Jaune and chuckled

"Whats so funny?" he asked

"Jaune... I wasnt always good at fighting infact I was worse than you at some point, it took me years to get there and fearless? Jaune im a lot of things but not fearless..." Trayvon explained taking a pause before continuing." Fear is why we succeeded in the emerald forrest, I was very fearful of seeing a classmate die on me. Fear isnt a bad emotion to have, sometimes it gives you the edge you need, it can motivate you to not lose a fight or to escape successfully. most kil..-Soldiers know this and most of us can work through it completely, even give an enemy a taste of it." he said with a smile, both Pyrrha and Jaune were dumbfounded on what he just said

"Wait you were a soldier? What army?" he asked the wastlander.

"Thats irrelevant at the moment, but back on this, we can help you Jaune but you have to let us." TJ coaxed, but it was denied by the arc.

"I dont need any help! I dont want to be the damsel in distress! Im tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives dont you-" Jaune was quickly cut off when he pulled close by his uniform jacket's lapel by his fumming mentor , Pyrrha was about to help him.

"Jaune! What are you doing?!" she yelled at Trayvon but she was ignored.

"ITS BETTER TO BE A LOVABLE IDIOT THAN A DEAD ONE!" He roared in Jaunes face still holding him, he took a deep breath but his anger remained."if you truly believe you can do this at your own level without any help, you ARE a fool...you are the leader of your team but you are also the weakest link and instead of trying to run from it or trying so hard to stray from your weakness.. embrace it, learn from it and the mistakes you made and ones you will make.. Being in that position is painful I know, but in the words of my grandfather: self abasement comes with a profit, wear your pain proudly, in time it will make you stronger and eventually you will be the weak link no more..." He finally finished letting go of the Arc , Trayvon sighed and calming down, he put his face in his hands before he looked at the boy.

"Man I need a night away from this place, its getting to me.." he grumbled taking out his flask and taking a couple of gulps out of, he puts it away.

"I dont expect you to understand what I mean now, but when it sets in you will." Trayvon said in a calm tone, he then looked at Pyrrha and walked toward her.

"Hey P, since you care about your teammate the most, please convince him to take my offer." he pleaded in a tone only the two of them can hear.

"I will." she responded, and the merc nodded with a smile "thank you thats all I ask." he said, Trayvon then turns back around and looks at Jaune who was staring at the view.

"Think about it Jaune, this is something you don't wanna throw away, now if you'll excuse me... I've earned my night out." Trayvon said fiddling with his pipboy.

"What?! Students can't leave past curfew." Pyrrha said in disbelief on what her mentor was going to do.

"Well I guess that makes me special then huh?" he chuckled and used his pipboy to warp away from the rooftop. Still there Pyrrha like the other two people he teleported in front of couldnt believe she just witnessed that, however when she looked ahead, she put that thought on back burner and tried one last time to reason with her team leader.

"Jaune his message may have been..colorful but hes right we are going to help you." she explained

"Pyrrha just go I need to be alone for awhile." He said not looking at her, her expression saddened, she was almost in tears but she pulled it together.

"Ok if thats what you think is best." she spoke softly walking back into the dorm, leaving Jaune out there in his thoughts.

The words Trayvon said to him played over and over in his head like a broken record. He couldnt lie to himself he needed help but he didnt know how to ask, Jaune was in deep water and now he had to make sure he didnt sink, but his situation was about to get worse. He heard a ominous chuckle behind him, and when he turned around he knew... He had the shittiest day in the universe.

"Oh Jaune.." Cardin said with a menacing smile.

"Cardin!" Jaune said in shock, as the bully eased closer to him.

"I couldnt help but over hear you three talking, especially your mentor, man was he loud. So you snuck into beacon huh? I gotta say I didn't expect you to be such a rebel." he teased, at this Jaune began begging.

"Cardin please please dont tell." he pleaded, the taller boy with sneer still on his face responded

"Jaune come on I wouldn't tell on a tell on a friend like that." he said moving closer to him.

"Friends?" he asked still terrified and Cardin put him an a "friendly" headlock.

"Thats right we're friends now and as long as you're there when I need you we'll be friends for a long time." he said letting Jaune go and said person was catching his breath.

"And speaking of that.. I have a little problem you're going to help me take care of." Cardin said with his evil grin getting wider.

"That mentor of yours is going to get whats coming to him...and You're going to help me." he said crouching to Jaune's level.

"W-what are you going to do to him?"Jaune asked

"Its not what im going to do, its what YOU are going to do and thats for me to know and for you to find out." Cardin said, he then grabs him by the throat.

"But if you tell that faunus loving fuck about this and he kicks our asses again, no medic in the world will fix what I do to you!" he growled

"Ack! Got it...!" Jaune choked out, and Cardin let his neck go. " Good now to emphasize my point you're gonna sleep out here tonight." he said with an evil grin.

"Wait wha-" the sickening impact from being kicked cut him off, Jaune world became black soon after, the last thing he could hear was Cardin chuckle.

"Don't forget Jauney boy, its him or you." He laughed and climbed down to his room while Jaune finally passed out..

* * *

At the Courtyard...

When Trayvon arrived there he was walking around trying to find an airship that either he would have to hijack one or he perhaps they'd just let him, but so far those big ones were a no show which at this he was beginning to get frustrated until he came across the very aircraft that Ozpin used or the same design. A bullhead just ahead of him, but the problem was there was two armed guardsmen there. Trayvon could do this two ways, he could sneak around perform non-lethal takedowns put on their armor and go to the city or he could just try the formal approach and ask nicely.. Aww hell he considered the latter, Trayvon walked toward the bullhead until the guards notice him.

"Evening gentlemen.." He said with a smile and both guards rose up their riffles and lazily put his hand up.

"Don't move! We need to see some Identification." One of the armed men said.

"Easy guys im all good for it." TJ said pulling out his scroll.

"Bring it here and no funny moves." the older guard ordered.

"Yeah yeah no funny stuff" he said in an annoyed tone, he reached the guardsmen and handed him his ID, when he saw it the guarded handed it back and gave his partner a look before they stopped aiming down their sights.

"Mr. jackson we apologize I thought you were one of the students trying to sneak out past curfew." one of them said. "Its alright guys, you're doing your job and from a personal perspective you did just fine." Trayvon commented.

"Thank you sir but if I may ask what are you doing here." the younger guard asked.

"Im trying to go out and enjoy myself for a night." Trayvon said

"Vale city is pretty lively around this time, you lookin for some R&R?" the older man asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah im not gettin it here, im in the mood for a good time with food, booze and lady." he said and all three of the laughed

"Atleast you're honest I'll give you that, well the pilot is on board, you can talk to him and see if he'll take you." the younger guard told Trayvon.

"Thanks I'll do just that." he said with grin as he walked past both to the Bullhead door. Trayvon reached the cockpit and got pilots attention.

"Ahh Mr. Jackson the guards told me you were coming, looking for a night in town." the pilot said in a friendly tone

"Yeah I was told you can take me there." Trayvon said and the pilot nodded

"I can but where would you want to go?" he said

"The more lively part of Vale city." Trayvon said with a grin and pilot returned it.

"Okay then! Take seat in the back and we'll be off!" he said with enthusiasm, the wastlander nodded and found seat and buckled in, within moments the Bullhead started and lifted off flying away.. However this didn't go unnoticed as a certain black bowed student was watching the whole thing.

"Interesting...very Interesting" blake remarked from the tree she hid in..

Chapter 6 end

 **So I know I took too much time with this and its something I won't do again, on a brighter note, this chapter had a bit of everything in it and it happened to be the longest chapter i've written, also I know most of you will probably worry about Jaune since he got the "boot end" of the business lol ok i'll stop, but seriously he'll be fine and for his "stalker" well getting back to beacon might be abit awkward, will she rat him out or keep this to herself? you'll know soon enough till then.. see ya next chapter oh and by the way since I've introduced shipping potential, leave your review and vote in the poll on who it should be and how many Votes I get on one female character for Trayvon (even if she's evil) is the one I'll ship him with.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What a night..**.

 **A/N: Thank you to all that voted on the poll, I know someone of you don't agree that he should be paired up with anyone, but hey it's your opinion, I know some of you are Blake x Yang shippers and hate to see someone get in the way of that, also Polls will close after 2 chapters, so if there's a favorite you want to win , now would be the time. oh yeah and only guest comments will be answered publicly since I can PM actual accounts and not guest ones, makes it abit fair for everyone . Also before I forget... there's the choice in the pairing that says other...If you're going to pick that there's one requirement...you have to review on who you want that other to be.. now with all that out of the way lets answer those anons shall we?**

 **Guest: Let's not compare real life to a story, yeah Trayvon is older than everyone there and he doesn't have a name that's a color scheme, don't think that goes unnoticed, it's just not being investigated at the moment but trust me it will happen and when it does, he's in for it. Also Monty Oum never made the age of consent clear, but from what I know Yang can drink and she's seventeen so there's that.**

 **Guest 2: must not be cancer if this many people like it, so the only cancerous one here, is you my friend, but thanks for the opinion**

 _Location: Vale city, Time of day: Night_

The bullhead finally touched down , Trayvon felt the aircraft land which was his cue to leave but before he could a voice came on the Intercom.

"Mr. Jackson could you come to the cockpit please" the pilot said, the merc obliged and went to see the pilot waiting with a huge phone, TJ took it and gave an eyebrow raise.

"Is this some kind of satellite phone?" he asked inspecting it, and the man chuckled. "I wish man, no this is a direct line to the Private security force back at beacon should you get into trouble." The pilot explained, "Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Trayvon said getting off the plane, after he got off he turned around to face the bullhead

"Oh! Before you go what's a good place to go to!?" Trayvon shouted over the motor. "Try the three bears club, should be up and running again!" he shouted back taking off in the bullhead, when the aircraft was gone, Trayvon decided to take a look at the city around him and he had to be honest with himself, this place made diamond city look like a tiny settlement, the place was beautiful, but where there was beauty...he knew this city also had a beast inside, but he decided to put that on the back burner and began walking around checking out a few stores, 'Hmm I didn't plan this out, what the hell am I going to do tonight?' he thought as he wondered around the town.

A few minutes in and Trayvon was beginning to get bored, sure the city was gorgeous but to him it was missing something...Thrill, being in a good city is nice and all but without thrill and some kind of danger within, it was boring. TJ was about to teleport back to beacon when suddenly he caught an ear shot of something.

"Enough bullshitting Hector, where's the money?" he heard, the merc stopped and turned to the source of the noise, from that point he walked a little closer playing it sneaky until he saw two bald men in suits and one with blond shaggy hair wearing a sleeveless red leather jacket with a black T-shirt and biker pants with two bullet belts crossing each other.

"I thought told ye, I wont get it till next week.." the blonde said with a heavy but very familiar accent, at that Trayvon doubled back when he heard him speak, not because it was something new, but it was strange to hear that on remnant. 'My god he talks just like Cait...' he mused "And we told you if we came by and you didn't have it, we were gonna break something, well looks like we're gonna have to make due on our promises." the other man finished. Trayvon didn't know the details of what was going on, but judging how this was going to go he knew he had to be quick, so he walked up to the three of them and they notice him.

"Evening gentlemen." he said with a friendly smile and one of the suited thugs steps forward with a glare, "Who the fuck are you?!" he said, "Who I am isn't important to you, especially when your not going be conscious for it to matter." Trayvon said with a sneer. The one he said that to drew out flat looking machete, "seems like someone has a death wish!" he growled and charged at the Wastelander, when he got close he tried to bury his blade in Trayvon's head, only for the merc to catch his wrist and drive his palm in his throat, making the guy gag and drop to the floor. The other thug sees this and attempts to help his friend, but when he looked away The blond still in front of him slugged him hard in the solarplexes and elbows him in the back of the head. "Nighty night..." he chuckled, after Trayvon loots that guy of 150 lein, he looks up and notices the other guy out cold.

"Damn you work fast!" Trayvon commented, and the other man looked at him with a grin. "Not as fast as you, where'd you learn to do that?" He asked, The merc smiled "Ex-Military, what about you?" he asked , "I figured as much and yes like you I served." the man said, and Trayvon nodded in approval. The guy infront of him extended his hand out to him. "I'm Hector Grayson." He introduced and the wastelander completed the hand shake.

"Trayvon Jackson, good to meet ya friend." He greeted with a smile, "So Hector why were those guys after you?" Trayvon asked, "Borrowed some money from this prick named bishop." He explained and TJ raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Bishop?"

"He's a auto dealer, however Bishop has shady dealings with the Schnee family and apparently hes making the head honcho of the family a special car, but there's a wee bit problem...he needs the funds for it." Hector explained, "That would explain why he tried to have those thugs extort you, I think this guy needs to be taught a lesson, shame though I did want to check out the three bears club everyone's on the rage about." Trayvon said with a slight groan.

"Wait...how were you going to get there?" Hector asked curious, "I was gonna walk there." Trayvon said simply, at this Hector went wide-eyed. "You can't be serious...do you know how far that is?" he asked and wastelander shrugged, Hector immediately pulls out his scroll and goes into his GPS and shows Trayvon where it is.

"15 miles...? That's pretty far...I swear I did not plan this night out." TJ said disappointed, "Well there IS a way to make this night so much better." The blonde said, "What do you have in mind?" Trayvon asked now completely curious. "Like you said we should teach that prick a lesson, so we are and the best part is, the gobshite's store is very close, just a few clicks around the corner." He said with a grin. "I think I like where this plan is going..." Trayvon said with a mischievous smile.

"Good, because if we do this right we get a brand new car to use... we're going to steal the peacemaker from under his nose." Hector said with the same expression, "Good plan but I have to wonder, how are we gonna pull that off?" Trayvon asked and the red coated man chuckled, "We'll talk about it on our way there, its a quick and easy plan." he said as those two made their way to the auto store.

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

"Well...you weren't lying when you said it was around the corner.." Trayvon remarked scratching his head, "Well now that we're here time to get to work." Hector said rubbing his hands together, Trayvon was going to walk in the front but the gunslinger stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, "I forgot to mention this, but you'll be the one who does the sneaking around." Hector said, and a grin formed on the merc's face. "Stealth eh? Lemme just grab my mask here and we'll get this started." He said atomizing his assault gas mask, "Good now here take me scroll down and when you get around the back send a message letting me know you're ready." Hector said giving Trayvon his scroll. After Trayvon got his frequency and gave Hector back his scroll he dashed to the back door while his partner walked through the front.

When Hector entered the store, the bells at the door went off, a guy quickly came up to the front ready to greet their "customer". "Hello welcome to bish- oh god its hector." The man in the yellow promoter suit said. "Hey Boyd, where your douche bag boss at?" Hector said with snark "BISHOP! HECTOR'S HERE!" Boyd yelled to the back, shortly after a short round man in a white dress shirt and brown business pants came to the front.

"You finally come to pay your dues, hell I even sent 2 thugs to break your legs, where are those idiots anyway?" he asked

"Those dumbasses are taking a nap in the public dumpster, next time just call me." Hector said smirking. "Oh that would explain why my call didn't go through." Bishop said facepalming before glancing back at the man infront of him. "So what? You're here to make me pay for trying to get your legs broken now." He said with slight glare, Hector sighed

"Tempting but no, im here to see why the sudden rush." he lied, now Bishop and Boyd were surprised especially when they expected the more likely violent outcome. "Oh ok then, very well follow us to the back." Bishop said walking to the door with the other two. When the reached the garage, the store manager turned around to face both Boyd and Hector.

"Boyd, go hit the switch." He ordered. "Ok boss, right on it" His employee chirped, Boyd walked upstairs to the control room and went inside. After he got there he looked on the control panel and hit the red button which opened up the large hatch in the center of room. After a few minutes a covered car rose up from out of the hatch and after it was up, the hole in the ground closed. Bishop walked up to covered car and pulled off the tarp revealing a very nice black car muscle car.

To describe this car in the best way is that it looks like kitt from the Knight rider series (2008), the car had fully tainted black windows, it was black and chrome colored, wheels were also pure chrome, the hood had lights in the center that when lit it was red, and on one side of the car had the words etched in silver "Peacemaker". All in all it was beautiful car even though hector's seen it once (peeked when bishop wasn't looking) he couldn't help but be captivated by it again, he smiled in anticipation because in seconds it was going to be their car.

"She's a Beauty..." Hector commented with exaggerated tears. Bishop laughs and nods in agreement, "Yeah, shes the best girl I have ever made."

"So what can she do if you don't mind me asking?" Hector asked, and bishop got excited. "Since your so curious, this baby is completely armored with shatterproof glass and bulletproof tires. The peacemaker has three modes, Land, Air and also has a very powerful weapons system that comes in variety including a mounted guns that comes out of the hood. Also the fuel for the car isn't liquid, it needs pure dust, now while i've only tested fire dust as the fuel, I don't know what other dust types will do to it."

"Interesting..." Hector commented, he looks at his scroll and sighs. 'ok lets do this' He thought mentally sending Trayvon a message...

On Trayvon's side...

The Wastelander was at the back of the store smoking a cig and waiting to see when he could sneak in, well his luck was about to get luckier. His scroll goes off with a message from Hector.

 _H: Are you in position?_

 _T: Been here for 10 minutes, is he distracted?_

 _H: Aye, hes just babbling about the car._

 _T: He won't be for long, how good is this car anyway?_

 _H: Trust me when I say this... you'll love it._

 _T: Lets hope I do, anyway did you unlock the back door?_

 _H: No I haven't, however it should be unlocked anyway, if not just pick the lock._

 _T: alright then, coming in now..._

Trayvon put out his cigarette and walked to the door. When he got there he grabbed the door handle and slowly pulled it down. The door cracked open and he put on his gas mask.

"Ok...lets do this." he whispered sneaking in and closing the door behind him quietly. Inside he began looking around while he was crouched, 'This must be the closet that leads outside' He mused walking right out of it. When he got to the garage from his end he could see Hector and two other people there with him along with the car they were going to steal, but for now he was just on standby behind some tires while he listened to their conversation.

"Aye its nice and all but is this why you sent those goons after me?" Hector asked with slight glare, and bishop laughed,

"No, truth to be told I just wanted what you owed, and honestly I wished they still broke your legs."

Trayvon heard that last bit and It almost made forget about the whole sneaking around and walk up and empty 6 bullets from The Gainer into that fat fuck, but then he remembered... What him and his partner had planned was far worse than shooting him. Hector saw a gas mask peeking at them which he smiled at, and when Bishop began talking again the blond points at Trayvon and then points to the fuse box. Trayvon looks at it and nods sneaking over to it taking care not to make to much noise. After he got there, he opens the box and began scanning for the main switch. When he found it, he pulled the lever down killing the power.

"What the hell happened to the lights?!" Boyd panicked, "A blackout a normal thing for you guys?" Hector laughed. "No smart ass it isn't but regardless, the emergency generator will kick on." Bishop sighed.

"How long until it kicks?" The gunslinger asked

"Eh... Roughly five minutes ." Bishop answered "Wow that long huh, Ok then." Hector said pulling out his scroll.

 _H: Nice job with fusebox but now you have 5 minutes to find the keys._

 _T: Ok, I'll check if the car is unlocked, good thing I modded this mask with night vision."_

 _H: Alright then..._

Trayvon snuck back to the car with his night vision activated without making a sound. When he got there he slowly pulled on the car door and to his surprised it was unlocked... 'wow...unlocked again, its like these guys don't know what a lock is.' he mentally noted. He looked inside and took a sigh, 'Welp...I knew it wasnt gonna be this easy'

 _T: Hector the key is missing..._

 _H: Shite...alright it could be in three places... either in the control room upstairs, or on one of the dumbfucks, either way hurry you've got three minutes left._

 _T: Ok, I'll ring you up when I get it_

He puts the scroll away, crouches and slowly pulls the door close. TJ looks around until he sees a flight of stairs making his way there. When there he ascends the stairs and opens the door. Inside was big panel with a 3 large windows overlooking the garage, he checked the key holders and none were there to be seen. Taking a frustrated sigh, Trayvon search the room until he came across a safe and to his fortune the lock could be picked. The merc proceeds to pullout a screw driver and a bobby pin and got to work and with little effort he cracked the safe. Inside the safe contain a key with a custom tag that read "peacekeeper" along with the deed papers and Order information.

"Yikes! Thats a lot of zeros" He whispered taking both the key and the deed. His scroll goes off immediately.

 _H: 1 minute left!_

 _T: I got the key, I'm on my way!_

At that moment Trayvon quietly hauled ass out of the control room and back down stairs. Once down there he quickly and silently dashed to the car, when he was there he opened the half closed door and got in the driver seat closing in a way that didn't draw attention. A few seconds after and back up generator kicks up with dim lights illuminating the garage.

"See what I tell you, and you guys were freaking out for nothing." Bishop commented. "Oi! He was freaking out, not me." Hector laughed and Boyd flipped him off. The Irishman looked around and didn't see the merc anywhere, nervous now he began texting him.

 _H: Where are you?_

 _T: Im in the car, you ready to go?_

 _H: Hmm no..not yet, now we have some fun :)_

 _T: I love the way you think, if thats the case... :)_

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM** , they all heard from the car... "What...the actual fuck?!" Bishop cursed

"Sounds like thats coming from the car boss..." Boyd said in a worried tone, "Oh you guys definitely should check that out.." Hector said in a sardonic tone. "I agree, Boyd go check it out!" Bishop commanded. His employee went wide-eyed.

"But sir I..-"

"You what? You wanna get fired?"

"No sir I was just thinking..-

"I don't pay you to "Think" I pay you to work, now go check that damn car!" Bishop yelled, Boyd hung his head sadly and slowly walked to the car. When he was there he opened the door.

"Hey who the hell are yo-!" Boyd was cut off by being snatched inside. Blows and rumbling could be heard from the car. Eventually everything went silent for a second. "Boyd are you ok in there? Answer me!" Bishop called out, but he got no response, however Hector was giggling right next to him.

"whats so damn funny?!" The dealer barked, "Hoho you'll see, wait for it..." Hector said with a wide grin. In that moment, the door opens and Boyd falls out of it groaning, Trayvon emerges out next with smile.

"Well hello there.." He said in a friendly tone, This angered the manager extremely. "Who the fuck are you?!" he asked fumming and the merc infront of him laughed. "Nobody important, just someone that's here to ruin your fuckin day." Trayvon said with his face going from grin to glare, at this Bishop drew his gun.

"We'll see you fu- AHHH!-!" Bishop's words were cut short by Hector, who grabbed the hand the gun was in and snapped it like a twig making him dropping his gun. He then follows up with an elbow to the dealers throat and finally he grabbed the now wheezing man by his shirt and slammed his knee into his testicles, Bishop doubled over and groaned holding his nutsack. Trayvon fully gets out of the car and walks over to the downed man and crouch over him.

"Hmm, not what I would've done but good enough." Trayvon said to partner but kept sneering at Bishop. "Really? And what would you have done?"

Hector asked, "Snap his wrist and once he dropped his gun, I'd pick it up and shoot him with it." The merc answered "Aye i've thought about it but this is much better." The Irish man chimed, Bishop looked up at both of them to see them grinning at him, it was then he began gritting his teeth.

"You bastards... what do you think you're doing..?" He wheezed

"It should be pretty obvious at this point." Trayvon taunted. In realization Bishop gasped when found out what they were really doing,

"You wouldn't...not my girl please, she's meant for someone special." The auto dealer whined

"Probably for some rich asshole I bet." Hector said, Bishop frowned at that statement "Hey It's not just some rich asshole! that car is for the Schnee family."

"Really now, and how much are you charging for it?" Trayvon asked with an eyebrow raise. "Commoners like you two pay full price and thats 4 million lien, but as for the Schnee's...its a gift." Bishop said with a smirk. "Hmm well this complicates things, what do we do about this?" Trayvon asked rhetorically. "FUCK SCHNEE! That car is ours!" Hector roared in joy and the wastelander laughed, "Well you heard the man, I'm sure you can come up with some excuse."

The manager of the store was now fuming with anger when that was said to him, so in response he did what every Illogical loser does when they lose.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU FUCKS! EVERY BOUNTY HUNTER WILL BE AFTER YOUR HEADS I PROMISE YOU THAT!" Trayvon and Hector both looked each other and then back at him, the wastelander stood completely up and sneered at the man on the ground.

"Thats great, I love a challenge." Trayvon said,

he then looks at Hector who returned eye contact of his own.

"Say Hector I think it's time for bed for friend here." He said turning around and walking to the car. His partner nods in agreement and picks up the bladed revolver Bishop dropped.

"Wow, you know I've been looking for me other revolver for months now, and here it is." Hector said inspecting it. The auto dealer panicked from the tone of the gunslinger's voice

"No no no! Hector please don't do this man, I'm sorry...look I'll forget about the debt ok-"

"Oi oi oi! Shut up already... you're so pathetic, im not gonna shoot ya." Hector said with an innocent smile.

"Y-you're not?"

"No...that would be a total waste of bullets." Hector said with a cynical tone

"Ok good, wait...what do you mea-" **SMACK!**

Bishop flopped to the ground from the vicious pistol whip the gunslinger gave him, after checking to see if he had killed him (which he didn't gladly) he smirked at the unconscious man below him.

"That... That is what I mean..." Hector sneered, kicking him before he walked to the car. Trayvon who had witnessed the whole thing was waiting for his comrade to get in the car before he commented.

"Holy shit dude I actually felt that, he IS still alive right?"

"Aye, I didn't off the prick as tempting as it was." Hector sighed

"Good I was gonna get worried I did all that for nothing, so now that we have this car...what should we do?" The merc asked.

"Well we could go to Junior's club, the three bears." The gunslinger answered

"Thats the second time someone's recommended that to me and if that aint a sign, I don't know what is... you happen to know where it is right?" Trayvon asked "Its just straight down the 35 from this garage." Hector answered

"Thats pretty convenient, so...are gonna open the large door then?" The merc asked, Both men said nothing and then turned to each other and laughed. At that moment Trayvon revved up his engine on the car. "Well...let see how "armored" this car is.." He said smiling madly..

On the outside...

In mere seconds the Peacemaker smashed right through the garage door like nothing and flew right down the long 35.

"WHOOOO THREE BEARS CLUB HERE WE COME!" They both yelled flying down the road with their minds on party mode.

* * *

 _15 minutes later at the dealership..._

Both manager and employee woke up with the worst headache Oum could generate, Bishop took the time to get his bearings straight until he remembered what happened..

"Those motherfuckers... They're gonna pay for this!" He hissed holding his head, Boyd got and went to the window, it was then he saw a white limousine pull up in the drive way.

"Boss this is bad, Mr. Schnee is here..!" the employee said in complete fear.

"Oh shit! Ok ok don't panic i'm sure he'll understand if we talk to him." Bishop assured his worker. At that moment, Four bodyguards walk in and finally an older man in a white tux follows in, Bishop and Boyd rushed to the front of the store and greeted them.

"Ahh Mr. Schnee, you're here earlier than expected.." Bishop said in a nervous tone

"That was the point Bishop, anyway is my car ready?" The older man asked and Both Bishop and his employee paled at that, The manager cleared his throat and finally gathered up the courage to tell him.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news sir..." Bishop said with his head down

"Whats the bad news?" Mr. Schnee said with his face turning very serious.

"Well...you see.."

 _Moments after he told him..._

 **CRASH!** went Bishop when he has knocked out of a window by one of the old man's mercs, the very bodyguard that did it followed him out from the broken window while Weiss's father walked out of the door fuming..

"So let me process this...SOME PUNKS MAKE OFF WITH THE CAR AND YOU DO NOTHING?!" the Head Schnee roared, inticing the bodyguard to kick bishop in the face, after the manager spat blood out, he rose his head up ready to explain himself.

" *cough* it wasn't just some punks, it was him...Hector.." Bishop wheezed out, the older man doubled back at the mention of that name. "Whats his last name?" He asked, Bishop pick himself off of the ground and gave his answer

"Grayson, Hector Grayson sir.." The manager said, Mr. Schnee's face was blank and then it turned red with an expression of fury, the four bodyguards surrounded Bishop ready to mess him up again until he stopped them.

"Enough...he's not lying, I know he speaks the truth" Mr. Schnee intervened, one of the guards spoke up.

"Impossible, he's been dead for 3 years." She said in disbelief, and he shook his head at this.

"Wrong... he went ghost after the incident, Its a surprise he'd turn up here of all places." Mr. Schnee said, he then remembered that he mentioned two people. "You said there was someone else?"

"Yes.. there was a man in a gas mask, that wore a leather jacket with metal shoulder piece." Bishop described

"Anything else stand out with this accomplice of his?"

"Oh yes, he had this weird thing around his arm, it was light brown, and had a large screen it looked out of this world, it was nothing I've ever seen before."

Mr. Schnee processed this for a second, Hector he knew very well and could identify if he saw him but this other guy who didn't show his face would be a problem, judging how these two were messed up by them, this was a well calculated plan that either Hector came up with or his accomplice planned ,either way he had to deal with the gunslinger or else things were going to get crazy.

"Very well then, we'll find those two and when we do, they'll be sorry they stole from me." He swore

"Ok good, since we're clear on whose fault this is...are we off the hook." Bishop asked nervously

"No...your failure will not slide, you had an opportunity to have more help but you chose to be cheap and limit yourself to both you and that boy in the store." Mr. Schnee said in stern voice

"Please sir don't do this, I can make this right I promise!" Bishop begged

"Don't worry, Boyd won't be harmed...but you on the other hand I wouldn't be too sure about, you four drag him inside, we need to show him what happens to those that don't live up to their deal." The old man commanded, all four of them grabbed him and pulled him toward the store by force.

"Please it wasn't my fault, IT WASNT MY FAULT!" The manager cried violently until he was inside with the door shut.

* * *

 _Nearing the three bears club_...

The Peacemaker was flying down the road to the club, the men inside were sharing...stories

"Aaand thats why I don't mess with prostitutes.." Hector said ending his story "Eww...I really wish I didn't have to hear that man, really though... green stuff down there?" Trayvon asked disgusted

"Aye, and It smelt bad too..."

"You still had sex with her didn't you?"

"What? no I-

"Hold that thought Hector, I see something interesting." Trayvon said looking at the prostitute on the corner, his fellow man sees this and sighs.

"After hearing that...you're still gonna do this anyway?"

"Well I can't base it off of your experiences, yours may have been bad, but who says mine will." Trayvon said pulling up to the woman.

"Don't do this..." Hector warned finally and The wastelander waved him off and rolled the window down.

"Hey! how much for a good time?" He asked

"How much you got baby?" "She" asked in a manly voice

"..."

 **SONG: Bishop bullwinkle: Hell naw**

" hahaha... Nope!" Trayvon said hitting the gas and floored it out of there.

"Eh...whatever.. YOU WASN'T THINKING THAT WHEN YOU SAW THESE TITTIES THOUGH! " The prostitute yelled and walked back to where "she" was.

 **SONG ends...for now**

Trayvon kept flooring it and softly cried to himself, Hector on the other hand was crying too but in the form of laughter from his comrade's misery. When far enough he stopped the car and began banging his head on the steering wheel repeatedly while muttering...

"No more prostitutes no more prostitutes no more prostitutes..."

"Well I did warn you, but hey no one EVER listens to me." Hector sighed

"She...she had an adams apple man"

"I know..."

"She had a dick maaaaan!"

"I knoooow!"

"WHY?!"

"Look boyo, this is Vale city, all kinds of freaks are here at night, like that girl over there!" Hector said pointing at woman with purple hair and wore what looked like a dominatrix outfit. She began walking up to a man and when she got his attention, four tentacles came out of her back lifting up the poor guy in the air. Both hector and Trayvon had their jaws to the floor.

"Tentacles...um Hector.."

"Yeah...i see it, we should go." Hector stated

"Agreement!" Trayvon said trying to put his car on drive, however in the rush of things he ended up hitting the car horn. The man dangling in the air and the purple haired woman turned in their direction.

"OI! What the hell did you hit the horn for?!"

"Hey I didnt do that shit on purpose!"

"Well what are we still doing here? Floor it!" Hector yelled, but as they were about drive off, the woman appeared in front of their car. She then motions for one of them to come out and Trayvon opened his door but remained behind it.

"Can... we... help... you?" Trayvon asked in an awkward way

"Your horn has disturbed our play time and for that...you must be punished!" She said whipping her tentacles on the ground to emphasize her point.

"Seen enough hentai to know where this is going so..." The Wastelander said before he jumped back in the car. When he tried to shift gears orange tentacles wrapped around the car which boxed both men in there with her now on top of the car.

"Oh shite! We're trapped in here!" Hector panicked

"You know boys... this will go a lot easier if you just submit." She said in a tone that made them both shiver.

"Im not a damn masochist... im a goddamn sadist!" Trayvon declared "THATS ALL YOU GOT OUT OF THIS?!" Hector roared in the background, The lady on top of the car did this cute but evil laugh.

"Not for long pig, now get out here before I crush this car!"

"OI PISS OFF!" Hector yelled he then turns to Trayvon.

"Didn't bishop say anything about weapons?"

"Wait this car has weapons? Why didn't you say anything about that 5 minutes ago?!" Trayvon shouted

"I thought you knew?" Hector shrugged

"No I didn't fuckin know that!" he said looking at the car panel.

"Ok, I need a to find a stun function, not in the mood to kill anyone tonight... oh wait whats this?"

Trayvon found a nerve gas button and hit it without hesitation. The car emitted a white smoke cloud which spread through out the current area. Both men saw and heard the tentacles unwrap the car giving them plenty of opening to blaze out of there. When the car was nearly gone the mysterious woman got up as her victim ran away screaming.

"We'll meet again, my little piggies." She said with a naughty smile and she looked around to find her current plaything.

* * *

 _Finally at the three bears..._

"Well looks like we're finally here... bout time too." Trayvon sighed in relief parking the car and turned it off .

"Ahh the three bears... Haven't been here since it got trashed, hope everything is fixed up now." Hector said

"Wait this place got trashed? When?" TJ asked getting out of the car with hector doing the same.

"Well, last time I was here, some blond girl with shotgun gauntlets destroyed the damn place. Hector explained, this made Trayvon double back because there was only ONE blonde he knew with gloves like that..

"This blonde...did she have a name...?" He asked nervously while they were both walking to the entrance.

"Well lets see... what was it again...Ying? No that cant be right.."

"Yang..." Trayvon answered

"Yeah that's what the name was, Yang!" At that Trayvon sighed heavily

'Looks like Yang and I need a little talk about property damage after this...' he thought. Both Trayvon and Hector were finally at the door, They opened the door and walked in and the Wastelander was impressed despite the state of the place. Inside the club was a very large Marble dance floor with party lights everywhere, the floor had craters though but was still in a good state, The bar had two punch holes in the bottom but the bottles were intact and in good shape, aside from other minor damages the place was in good shape.

As both men went further in... the man behind the counter notices them coming and greets them with a smile.

"Well there's a face I haven't seen in awhile, welcome back Hector." Junior greeted

"Aye, its been has been awhile my friend, I see this place is back up and running." The gunslinger said grinning

"Yeah and we just reopened a few minutes before you walked in, so who's your friend here?" the bartender asked

"I'm Trayvon Jackson, or TJ, whatever works for you man." Trayvon said extending his hand and junior shook it.

"Nice to meet ya TJ, sorry this place is still wrecked, we had a...visitor the other day." He said grimacing at the memory and Trayvon waved him down with a smile.

"I understand man trust me, no explanation needed." The wastelander said nodding

"Well I appreciate the gesture, but I don't usually serve anyone yet until we open, but tell ya what...since you made it here and you are friends with Hector here...I'll let you stay." Junior offered

"Thats awfully nice of you, guess we'll wait here then." Trayvon agreed. As that was said, the door opens up with the malachite twins walking in, Trayvon turned around and all the hair on his body stood up when he saw them.

'Holy...shit...why are those two here?' He mentally cursed and turned around and puts sunglasses on, Hector notices and spoke up

"Hey man what's with the sunglasses?"

"What? I like these, why is it illegal?" Trayvon said defensively

"Eh...no It's just that only a douchebag wears sunglasses to a nightclub." He said putting on a pair of shades

"And yet you've got yours on...explains a lot.." Trayvon chuckled

"ya, but at least Im honest." he said with a goofy smile, as both sisters got close, Trayvon turned forward and they came up right behind both him and Hector to greet their boss.

"Hey Junior we're like not late getting here are we?" Miltia asked

"You girls are actually early...for once.." He said

"Oh thank god, I totally thought we going to get bitched at again." Melanie laughed, Then Hector turns around to the twins.

"Hey wonder twins, was startin to worry he fired ya." He said with flirty tone

"Ewww it's a douchebag...oh wait its just Hector." Melanie said

"No wonder it like smells like shaving cream and cheap cologne." Miltia commented, Hector looked around and noticed both Junior and Trayvon shaking in an attempt to stifle their laughter and smirked.

"Ohohoho ya have jokes, both smells still got you to my place though." he said grinning and both Junior and Trayvon cut up laughing which added insult to injury, then Hector smiled at them.

"I'm just kidding ladies, ya know its outta love." He said grinning

"Well duh, we both know that" Miltia said but then looks at the man next to him.

"So like who's the cutie next to you?" She asked him, Hector nudged Trayvon to get his attention.

"Introduce yourself boyo"

'Oh god...well it's not like they know my name, what can happen?' Trayvon mused

"I'm Trayvon, Trayvon Jackson." He said trying to hide his nervousness, the twin in white leaned in.

"Hmm you sound so familiar... but why?"

"Well, everyone I meet says the same thing, isn't that funny?" He said scratching his head. As he was about to sigh in relief when she shrugged her shoulders, one of Junior's men bump into him, knocking his glasses onto the floor.

"Oh sorry man.." he said walking to the bathroom, and when she looked at his face thats when Melanie remembered..

"HEY! You're that hottie that broke into our house!" She said with excitement and all Juniors men stopped what they were doing and looked.

"Wait... you're the guy the girls are told me about?" Junior asked with glare while Trayvon was now sweating. Hector on the other had was just looking at this whole ordeal.

'Oh this aint good...' he thought

"Look girls, I was gonna apologize for that... I really was but i've been so busy these days, must've slipped my mind." He laughed nervously but no one else laughed with him.

" You could've left a number behind or something, we've been totally looking for you." Miltia said with a hint of sadness.

'WUT...'

"Wait you two aren't mad about that night..?" He asked

"Not now, but we were, was kinda hoping you wanted to finish we're we left off." Melanie said and all the men in the bar had their jaws on the floor.

"Whaaaaat?" They all said

"HEY! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT YOU IDIOTS!" Trayvon shouted back

"*GASP* but you were grinding on me.." Miltia said in a shocked tone

"WHAAAAAT?!" Everyone else yelled in jealousy

"It took me 2 months to even get their attention...you...YOU ASSHOLE!" Hector yelled with tears in his eyes

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON RIGHT NOW?!" Trayvon yelled back

"Enough of this... Men! string him up to the table.." Junior ordered

In a few moments Trayvon was tied to the table with a bunch of guns and swords pointed at him. Junior was walking toward him with his favorite bat and when he got there he pointed at him with it.

"So what should we do with him?" He asked his men

"I say we give him to the white fang!"

"Lets boil him in oil!"

"Lets lets feed him grim meat!" The last suggestion made the wastelander cringe, remembering when he ate that.

"Oh please no! I can't put that horror in my mouth again!" He cried

"whoa guys... now remember there is only one way I forgive people, untie him." He said no longer pointing the bat at him.

"You're letting me out?" Trayvon asked and Junior shook his head

"Not exactly, you have to earn my forgiveness first." he said

"And that is...?

"Im glad you asked, Bring out... THE VOLCANO!" He told one of his men and everyone gasped

"Hey now junior, isn't that abit much for the man?" Hector asked him

"If he's a man...he can handle it." Junior laughed and Trayvon raised an eyebrow

"Whats the volcano...?" He asked

"You'll find out boyo.." Hector said

Junior's thugs untie the Wastelander and they direct him to the bar of the club. After he took a seat, one of them brought a large glass.

"What...The hell is this?" Trayvon asked looking at the contents, in the glass was a scortching red liquid that had smoke not steam coming from out of the cup.

"That sir is the Mt. Glenn Volcano, it has a combination of every strong alcohol in Remnant, With grounded up red dust crystals to heat it up and give that pretty color you see, and finally a mix of strawberry and cherry to give it some flavor." Junior explained

"So...all I gotta do is drink this and I'm off the hook?" Trayvon said still looking at his drink

" Yes, but I have to warn you...many men ballsier than you have fallen from this drink and-"

"Uh Junior?" one of his henchmen called out

"What is it?"

"He's done with his drink..." At that junior turns around and sees the glass empty

"Hi..." Trayvon said with a goofy smile

"Y-you downed it that fast? How?!" Junior asked with his jaw to the floor along with everybody elses

"How? Dude this is weaker than hot sauce...still the strawberry and cherry was a nice touch." Trayvon taunted

"I-I don't believe you, get him another one and this time im watching." He said, once again the same guy bought the drink again.

"*Sigh* ok man.." he said, this time Junior watched him pick up huge mug and down it in 10 seconds, when he was done he burped up embers.

"You...you aint human.." Hector said in shock

"Oh I am, it just this shit is pretty weak, its like downing cinnamon whiskey." Trayvon laughed and Junior sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine...you are forgiven.."

"Really? Oh thats shgood.." He slurred and Junior smiled

"And there it is, I gotta say it took two to get him there." he chuckled, and Trayvon gave him a drunken glare

"I aint drunk!" He said slamming his fist on the table

"Easy there guy I hate to throw you out when we just opened." Junior said pointing to the door, which had a line of people coming in. Seeing this Trayvon popped a mentat in his mouth and his pupils dilated. "Im fine now but thats not the important part now, LETS GET SMAAAASHED!" He said with over the top enthusiasm. He ran off to join the malachite twins and Hector shivered.

"I'm going to die tonight aren't I?" He whined and Junior shook his head

"Well if you did, at least it'd be among friends." The bartender said with the a nervous smile, Hector takes a look at one table and sees two guys fighting each other on top of it.

"Yeah I'll have to get back to you on that one." He said walking from the bar to join his friend...

 _3 hours later.._.

Everyone at the three bears were either drunk as hell or high on some drug but for SOME both seemed to be the case. Trayvon was in the bathroom watching Hector Puke his brains out in the toilet, Both had been there for three hours of drinking and partying . When all was set and done Hector's Liver couldn't take it anymore and eventually he was in the bathroom currently unloading the contents out of his stomach.

"Dude you're such a lightweight.." Trayvon laughed

"Oh fuck off Mr. Invincible, seriously how are you not fucked up right now?" Hector asked and the merc shrugged

"Well when you've been drinking as long as I have, that stops having an effect on you." Trayvon said while helping his friend stand up and walk out of the bathroom. Outside Miltia was wait for them.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked

"Yeah he just needs to rest for awhile and have bread, maybe even water." He said carrying his buddy to the bar. After he sat Hector down, Trayvon sat next to him.

"Hey Junior he's done for the night can you get us some water man?" he asked Junior and the Bartender nodded getting two glasses and filling them up.

"Aye... im finally comin down from whatever you gave me, what was that anyway." Hector asked tiredly

"You my friend just had something called party mentats." Trayvon said giggling

"What are mentats?" Hector asked

"These little pills, they normally are harmless unless they're the variation of what you took."

"And what do these do?"

"Well... the normal ones help with staying awake but these uh...keep you partying up all night, but um...they have a side effect to em that rarely happens." Trayvon explained

"That is...?"

"You hallucinate and you get a boner that lasts for 5 hours." When Hector heard that he began to have a face of panic, Trayvon knew what that look meant and had to act fast.

"Bro listen to me, You DO NOT wanna panic if you get those hallucinations, trust me on that."

"Oi! You didn't tell me that it does that How many other people had that tonight?" Hector asked both panicked and angry

"I gave a few people one, and then this large fat guy about three..." the wastelander said, Hector gave him a glare and Trayvon sighed. "Ok fine he asked and paid for all three, look he's fine right?" They both look over and the guy he described had bucket on his head, shirtless and was screaming.

"AAAUUUGHHHH! IM ON FIRE! IM ON FIRE! HELP ME OUM HELP ME!"

"You were saying boyo?" Hector said giving the merc a look

"Ok so...he took all three at once, you only took one so you'll be fine." Trayvon reassured, The blonde man sat there awhile and seemed fine, Then his perception of color alters completely and as quick as it came, it left almost instantly.

"You ok Hector? You spaced out for a second there." Trayvon said slightly worried

"I- I'm fine, I just came down in the weirdest way, but im good.." he said in calm tone, Junior finally handed them their waters.

"That took awhile for some waters, did you run to the atlas for it?" Trayvon said with snark

"No, but it was hard finding the ice, considering Melanie used it to put out jelly rolls over there." The club owner sighed looking at the big guy on the floor. Things happened to be chill for awhile until...

"BOSS I HEAR SIRENS AND THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!" one of his henchmen yelled, which shut off the music.

"What kind of siren are you hearing...?" Junior asked

"Police ones boss...oh shit they're here!" His men said, everyone at that point got silent, and Junior sighed.

"Look im sure they just want something from me...like the last 10 times, just sit back and don't do anything stupid. Trayvon and Hector gave each other glances before both looking at Junior.

"So...somebody call them or is this some kind of thing here?" The merc said and Hector quickly answered that.

"No It's a form of extortion, you see the problem with law enforcement here is-" Hector was in the process of saying until the door burst open.

"POLICE! EVERYONE DOWN TO GROUND NOW!" yelled the police lieutenant firing a gunshot in the air, everyone dropped down to the sound of it and about 10 officers walked in.

"-They're corrupt bastards..." Hector said giving them a glare.

"Well...long as they don't bother me I can care less." Trayvon sighed taking a sip of his water. Junior comes out from behind the bar and walks up to greet them.

"Ahh lieutenant Chro, to what do I owe the visit? I'm pretty sure im paid up for this month." He said and the cop took off his hat and sunglasses revealing a silver hair with a somewhat hipster hairstyle and blue eyes, he also looked to be in his early thirties.

"Im not here for the money, the chief comes here for that... I'm here because someone left us a tip that drugs were being pushed here." He said in a cold tone.

"Look officer...you know that this IS a nightclub right? so it should be no surprise that there's gonna be some stuff floatin around on the dance floor." Junior explained and Chro nodded in agreement.

"Junior listen to me...the only reason I haven't arrested your sorry ass yet, is because the chief says you're useful, otherwise you'd be behind bars and this shitty little club of yours would be closed if it was up to me." Chro said in frigid tone

"Yeah yeah I know and I also know that you are one promotion away from becoming the police chief, when the day comes I bet you'll be looking for some kind of excuse to put me away." Junior responded sighing.

"Good now that you have that figured out, you don't mind having us look around do you?" the lieutenant asked.

"Do as you like, just get it done and get the hell out."

"Gladly.." Chro said walking past the club owner.

"Prick..." Junior mumbled, When the lieutenant got to the other officers he gave them an order.

"I want this place searched out, hell if you see a hole big enough for a rat I want you in there, and gentlemen please find SOMETHING, because I intent to close this shithole."

"SIR!" they all replied and began taking the place apart, Chro turns to the crowd still on the ground.

"YOU ARE TO REMAIN ON THE FLOOR TILL WE'RE FINISHED, ANYBODY THAT EVEN TWITCHES FUNNY WILL BE SHOT!"

Everyone remained on the ground while they combed through the club, something however catches Chro eye... Two men at the bar counter talking to each other with Miltia by them. One of his officers sees this was about to say something until he grabbed his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"I can handle this, you continue your search."

"Will do lieutenant!" The cop said saluting before he went elsewhere, Chro frowned and walked to the bar area.

"Oi...where ya hidin that stuff anyway?" Hector whispered

"Oh I took care of that...don't worry they won't find nothing..cant find nothing.." Trayvon whispered back. Right as they got done with their small talk, lieutenant Chro walked up behind both of them. From the reflection of glasses infront of them they could see the cop right there, so in response they decided to troll him.

"*sniff*sniff* Hey bro do you smell something?" Trayvon asked

" I do, it smells like bacon in here."

"More like seasoned pork, now why would that be?"

The last comment caused the lieutenant to sigh deeply "If this is your way of calling me a pig, you've succeeded..." He said making both of them turn around

"well forget pig, there's a warhog I didn't plan on seeing tonight." Hector laughed

"They're basically the same animal..." Chro said giving the blond a icy glare.

"Really? Who would've guess right? eh? EH?" He said looking a Trayvon to join in.

"Yeah...no Hector that was kinda stupid, leave the jokes to the professionals." he said smirking

"Hey Fuck you, you just ruined my damn joke." Hector said punching Trayvon in the arm.

"Right...anyway why is it when im called here...your ugly mug is the thing I see?" The lieutenant asked displeased

"Well lets see... these things tend to happen?"

"Really now? because the last time I was called here because of some blond bimbo trashing the place, your face was first one I saw." Chro said, Trayvon chuckled at this.

"Uh-oh... Hector I think he may have a thing for you, guess it's mating season cause this guy is gawking you pretty hard." he laughed, at that comment everyone was giggling including some of the officers. The lieutenant chuckled and gave a twisted smile, which shut everyone up.

"Wow what a mouth...Gotta say I didn't take you for hanging out with clowns-"

"One thing you're not gonna do.. Is talk like im not here fairy boy, and If you wanna know my name so badly, fucking ask me, not him." Trayvon said cutting off the officer, in response three officers in earshot walked over to where Chro was and surrounded the wastelander and was about the draw guns until the lieutenant did a dismissal wave, sending them back to their positions.

"Ok sir...who are you?" He asked with a hint of venom.

"See? Now was that so hard? Hell you even deserve a cookie." Trayvon sneered

"Don't push your luck kid..." The officer said glaring

"Right...the name's Trayvon Jackson." The wastelander answered, and the lieutenant rubbed his chin.

"Hmm...interesting.." He said, Trayvon was beginning to get annoyed

"Yeah it is...look man, what do you want?"

"I walked up to you two, because I specifically asked everyone to get on the ground, but here you are... still sitting...are you stupid or just have a deathwish?" Chro questioned in a hostile tone. At this Hector got out of his seat and gave him a nasty glare.

"Hey if its a fight ya lookin for...-"

"Whoa now! Take five partner, I got this.." Trayvon said stopping him and stepping forward.

"Look PAL, I don't know what kind of pull you have with folks around here and frankly I don't care...but what I do care for...is the fact that YOU are ruining my night, so if im not being detained...can you please fuck off?" Trayvon said glaring at the officer and like moths to a flame, every cop rushed to their commander with guns drawn out.

"Heheheh... You know, I was here for a drug rumor...but now things are different now." He said

"Oh really and In what way?" Trayvon asked eyebrow raised.

"You're name...It's not a part of the color naming law is it?" the lieutenant said reaching in his back pocket for something.

"I Don't see how that's a law in the first place." Trayvon commented.

"Well lets see if you're name exists... Hmmm..." Chro said going through a small book, after what seemed like minutes, he closed the book and had a grin etched on his face.

"Well well well, look at that...you don't exist."

"Dont get how that is, im standing right in front of you." Trayvon said annoyed

"No, I meant...you know what? Forget it, detain them both." Chro commanded and before they could react they snatched off their chairs and thrown to the floor.

"Ugh! Isn't this abit rough!" He yelled

"STOP RESISTING!" The officer on top shouted

"THEN GET YOUR FUCKING KNEE OFF OF MY NECK BITCH!" Trayvon roared, Hector was also receiving rough treatment.

"ARGH! THERE'S NO NEED FOR THIS YA CUNTS!" He yelled at them.

"Hey what the fuck?! Why are you arresting these guys?" Junior yelled and Chro snaps

"QUESTION ME AGAIN AND YOUR NEXT!" He roared, Trayvon and Hector we picked up after they were cuffed and were currently being dragged out of the club.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Trayvon roared, The lieutenant decided to stop the cop escorting him for a second.

"No wait.. don't drag him out yet." he ordered

"Sir?" the officer carrying him said now confused

"You look like you got something you wanna say kid.." Chro said with a smirk.

"You'll get what you deserve..." Trayvon mumbled, and the lieutenant leaned in with his hand on his ear.

"Sorry buddy I didn't quite catch that, I think you're gonna have to speak up." He mocked and the merc did an animalistic growl before speaking.

"Not today, not tomorrow or hell maybe not next week...but you are going to get what you deserve...and when you're taking your last breath...my face will be the last you ever see...I promise you that." Trayvon growled and spat in his face, Chro wiped his face and frowned at him

"Oooh... not cool.." He said striking the Wastelander in the stomach which made him gasp for air before he slumped over...

"Hmm..nothing more to say? Good, get him out of here.." The lieutenant said and the cops complied dragging his unconscious body out the club, Hector came up to Chro next but instead of saying something, he headbutted him which knocked him on his ass.

"Bitch..." He said, The lieutenant gets up, smiles and walks to the pissed off blond.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that's a shame, I figure you of all people were smarter than that...!" Chro said grabbing his testicales and began crunching them...

"AUUUGHHHHHH!" Hector screamed high pitch before he too passed out..

"Look at that, I mean wow, first spit and now headbutting? you people must've really forgot your place here, so do I need make an example out of one of you...?" Chro taunted, and Junior pulls out his bat.

"Look you got what you came for, now you're just over staying your welcome, so please get the hell out." He said glaring, and the Lieutenant just laughed.

"You know what? You're right I have...Ok im leaving but the next time we get a call like this, true or not im arresting everyone here.. got it?" He said and Junior nodded.

"I got it..."

"Good, ok everyone lets get those assholes back to the station" Chro ordered, and soon him and every cop there left quicker than they came. The sirens came on again and soon the whole club could hear them fading as the cars drove away. After five minutes everyone gets up and went back to their business while twins went up to their boss angrily.

" They like got arrested and you did nothing, so not cool." Melanie said, Junior sighed in defeat

"Look I couldn't do anything about it ok? If I did they'd have us all arrested and this place burned down, I do feel sorry for those guys, but it's their problem, not mine." Junior explained and the malachite sisters scoffed walking off. The club owner was now facepalming Trying to consider what would be the best thing to do. All of a sudden a light bulb came up, if HE couldn't do anything … he knew SOMEONE that could. He pulls out his scroll and began texting.

 _J: Hey Neo, I know we haven't spoken in awhile but I need your help with something.._

 _N: What do you need now Junior?_

 _J: How do you feel about our law enforcement?_

 _N: Do you REALLY want me to answer that?_

 _J: Good to know, so you'll meet me here in the three bears?_

 _N: Yeah in 10 minutes_

 _J: See ya in 10..._

He puts the scroll away and smiles..

"Well lets see how this plays out..." He said

To be continued...

 **Chapter 7 End**

 **well this took awhile for me to write, but on the other hand that was one hell of debut for the new OC, believe me i be seeing a lot of him. As for the other three out there, They'll be showing up soon as well along with many more favorites so there a lot to look forward to in the next chapter.. See ya next chapter.**

 **P.S. The polls are looking pretty good, I'll let you know the progress, but if you haven't voted.. you have until the end of chapter 8 to do it, otherwise the poll will close and pairing will be decided.**


	8. Chapter 75

**Chapter 7.5: season's greetings**

 **Hello everybody, this is Traegodia from the Remnant Survivor series, and i have an important announcement to make. As you may have noticed chapter 8 hasn't still dropped yet and it's because the file keeps erasing, so it's going to take a minute but it'll get there, also I was going to do a christmas special but...with the current living situation, i haven't had the time so I wasn't able to do that for you and I apologize. Since it's going to be awhile, im going to show the results of the shipping poll after I upload this, if you are not satisfied with the voting you've got a day to change it and after that im closing it, so there we have it, you may leave a review about the results or anything else really and I'll try to finish it up. Until then, Merry Christmas and enjoy the holiday. See ya :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Jailhouse slaughter  
**

 **A/N: Hello guys sorry about the super long wait, but finally Chapter 8 is finally here. To those who were patient with me during my time of absence...All good come to those that wait, and now you'll rewarded for it. This chapter has reference in it, I'm not going to say what, but just know...this will appeal to a lot of the the walking dead fans, however you have to read to find it :) so happy hunting**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 4 or Rwby, please support the official release.**

 **Warning: contains graphic violence, and sexual subjects, if this isn't for you...stop reading, exit browser, disconnect your internet and think about your life...but we all know you won't do it, will you? ;)**

* * *

 _Unknown location and time..._

 _First it was nothing but darkness, then the sounds of water and seagulls could be heard, a warm and pleasant breeze was felt as well. Trayvon opened his eyes and realized he wasn't on Remnant anymore but on the beach back in the commonwealth. He got up and looked around, there was no wreckage or skeletons anywhere, in fact there were straw huts all around and they were untouched._

 _"Wait a minute...this isn't Boston." he realized_

 _"You're finally awake, was wondering if I had to wake you up myself." he heard a seductive voice say, he turns around was met by a sight. A brunette with green eyes, with a curvy figure was standing right behind him._

 _"Um...hello there, mind telling me where we are?" Trayvon asked awkwardly, the woman giggled before answering._

 _"We're in paradise of course." she simply responded_

 _'Oh I must be dreaming then, well better make the most of it.' he mentally noted. The merc also noted that she was topless and wore only the bottom of her bikini._

 _"Ok...um is there anyone else on this island?" he asked_

 _"Just the other nine girls here." when she said that Trayvon's eyes widened._

 _"Did you just say nine?" he said with his mouth agape, she nods at him and points ahead. There were four playing volleyball, three of them sunbathing, and two having a race across the shoreline, but here's the thing...all were topless, this left the sole survivor speechless._

 _'Oh my god, I have a harem...this is a fifteen year olds wet dream isn't it..?' he mentally swore._

 ***4th wall interruption***

 **Trayvon: Ok what the hell is with the teenage wet dream?**

 **Me:I don't know I figured it'd be fitting, you know with your personality.**

 **Trayvon: Oh...so I'm a pervert now? When did that happen?**

 **Me: You really want me to answer that?**

 **Trayvon: Please do**

 **Me: What did you say to Weiss in Chapter 6?**

 **Trayvon: What're you...? Oh...**

 **Me: Yeah..**

 **Trayvon: alright whatever, lets see where this goes.**

 ***Scene resume***

 _One of the girls sees Trayvon awake and rallied up the others."Hey ladies, the master is up!" she yelled and like locus they swarmed towards the merc happily. When they got there, they were super eager for whatever he wanted them to do._

 _"So which one of us do you want to play with first? I do hope you mean me" the brunette teased, another girl from the group frowned at her comment._

 _"Why do you get to go first? Because of that thing you do with your mouth?" the redhead asked_

 _'Thing with her mouth...mmkay...' The dreadhead thought while rubbing his temples, he then tried to diffuse the argument. "Hey girls listen, I didn't even choose yet." he told them but was ignored._

 _"Well he doesn't complain, do you sweetheart?" she asked him seductively. This angered the other nine and they soon got into an argument. Sensing that this was going to get crazy, Trayvon slipped out undetected while the group of girls got into a typical cat fight._

 _Finally away, the wastelander took a minute and looked back and noticed them still going. " Jeez those chicks were nuts, hopefully there aren't anymor-" He started to say until he caught a glimpse of a woman on the bridge staring at the horizon._

 _'Maybe she's not crazy like the others, maybe I should say hi' he thought as he got closer to her. When Trayvon reached the bridge, he could finally see the long blond hair, unlike the crazies from earlier this one had her top on and a white bikini skirt, however there was something familiar about this one, he couldn't put a finger on it, but she seemed...familar. He walked up behind her and let himself known._

 _"Well hello there, what's a flower like you doin out here?" Trayvon flirted, the woman infront of him sighed._

 _"I like the view out here, its...beautiful." she said softly, the Sole Survivor hums in agreement._

 _"It is isn't it? But I bet if you turn around...i'll see something better than the sun won't I?" he said in a suave tone, she giggles in response._

 _"My aren't you born with a silver tongue? Ok I'll go with you but on one condition.." she said_

 _"Sure, what is it?"_

 _ **" There's another settlement that needs your help."** the woman said with the voice and face of Preston Garvey. Trayvon's whole world shattered...literally, as he fell into the abyss of Garvey's endless settlement ramblings._

* * *

 _In the real world..._

 _Location: Vale kingdom, vale police station, interrogation room._

 _Time of day: Midnight_

 _Year: Unknown (not surprising)_

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Trayvon shrieked,

"OI! Why are ya screamin?!" he heard a familiar voice next to him say, he turns to the direction of the voice and saw Hector.

"I uh...had a really horrid dream." Trayvon grumbled

"I can tell, look at you, you're drenched in sweat." the gunslinger pointed out.

"Well it did start off as a wet dream at first, then it turned to shit.." Trayvon said, he then looked around the room and noticed they were in an office. "Where are we?" he asked

"Well after we were knocked out by lieutenant dick head, we were dragged here, he took my guns and that thing on your arm." Hector explained

" Wait what?!" Trayvon exclaimed, he checked his left arm and it happened to be true. "That motherfucker! Oooh if I see him, I swear to god im gonna-!" he began to say but soon realized he felt restraint on his wrist, it was then he noticed his arms were handcuffed infront of him from the table. TJ looks at his new friend and noticed he was the same way.

"The fuck is this?!" Trayvon yelled, the door opens and Chro creeps in along with a larger and older man. After the door closes behind them, both officers took a seat across from them.

"Hello gentlemen, im glad to see you're awake...good, let me introduce you to someone." the lieutenant said motioning the old man next to him.

"Hello there I'm Cole, Chief of police, pleasure to meet you." the old cop said

"Your boy here arrested me for the dumbest shit possible, why would it be a fucking pleasure?" Trayvon said venomously

"Watch your tone you-!"

"Lieutenant, it's alright, I expect him to be angry." Cole said cutting him off, Chro shuts up but kept a hardened glare on the wastelander.

"So if you're here, how screwed are we?" Hector asked nervously, the police chief chuckles

"Kid, screwed is an understatement, you have no idea how much trouble you're in, but you'll be brought up to speed soon." Cole said coldly, he paused and gave the wastelander a look. "And son, you're in here because...?"

"Name..." Trayvon bitterly responded

"Right, Chro told me about that, I do apologize for my... Underling's harsh brutality towards you, I highly doubt you're anti-individualist. You're most likely a foreigner, the device we took from you shows that." the police Chief said.

"Speaking of..where the hell is my Pipboy and scroll?" Trayvon demanded

"Glad you asked...you can come in now!" chief cole yelled, and the door opens revealing a redheaded woman in business attire, she walked in and sat down, putting the Pipboy on the table. Before the door could close, another person came in as well, also dressed in business attire, he had jet black hair and the poker face from hell.

"Ahh detectives, glad you guys decided to show up." The lieutenant remarked sarcastically

"Well we figured, we should visit our "favorite" lieutenant." The woman said equally sarcastic, the man in the suit rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, to more pressing matters... What is this about?" the suited man asked

"Since everyone is here, we'll get to the point, we finally got this cocksucker now all we gotta do is throw away the key." Cole said happily

"Uh...which one? because I'm seeing double and I don't drink." the male detective stated

"Oh right, the blond asshole right there." Hearing this Hector finally spoke.

"Me?! What the hell did I do to you fucks anyway?" he asked them.

"You've been a pain in the ass since you got here from Atlas, we just didn't have any cause of arresting you...until tonight that is.." Chief Cole said darkly, Trayvon blinked at this

"You're from Atlas Hector?" The wastelander asked

"Aye..."

"I happen to know someone from there." Trayvon told him, the chief clears his throat and that ends both of their conversation.

"As for you Mr. Jackson, I WOULD let you go but after running your name in our system, your occupation is what I have a problem with..." the old man stated

"That I work at Beacon? Well that should be easy then, mind if I call Ozpin?" Trayvon asked nicely

"You know I have a certain respect towards huntsmen, they do their job and we do ours...but then there's some that think their above the law and above me." the police chief growled

"Wait a minute, you think that's what I doing?" Trayvon slightly shouted

"I don't know and honestly I don't care, because I'm not giving a rabbit's chance to any huntsmen anymore."

"Look if I just call my boss, he can assure you that I'm one of the good ones." the wastelander pleaded

"Fuck Ozpin! He thinks he runs Vale because of his pompous academy, to hell with him and anyone involved with him...that goes for you too." the chief growled

"So what? You're going to stack some fake charges on me BECAUSE I work for Ozzy?!" Trayvon gritted his teeth

"Not like there's anyone that can stop me, is there?" Cole smirked, the two detectives frowned at that statement. The chief thankfully didn't notice, However the wastelander did and smiled.

"Funny, I see the whole dirty cop thing bitting you on your ass." TJ responded

"Hmph, we'll see.."

"Yeah we will." Trayvon quickly shot back, the old cop stood up and sighed

"Looks like we're done here, I"m heading out, I've got a show to catch."

"But sir, what about them?" Chro asked.

"Leave them here, a gut feeling is telling me not to let them around other detainees." the chief said

"You got it chief, I'll put guards outside so they don't get any ideas." the lieutenant chirped.

Both handcuffed men gave them a menacing glare, which the chief noticed and chuckled at.

"What's with the glares, you only have yourselves to blame...well not really, but the public won't know that." Hearing that, the wastelander growled at the four people in front of them.

"If I wasn't in cuffs right now, I'd gut you like a fish.." Trayvon threatened, the old cop cackled at threat.

"Wow! I look forward to it kid, well IF you can get out that is, or you know... I could save myself the problem and just kill you right now." Chief Cole remarked darkly.

"Why don't you do it then? That's if you got a pair, or maybe they already fell off." Trayvon taunted, enticing a snicker from Hector, that was until the old cop pulled his gun out to emphasize his point.

He then leaned closer in to the wastelander, jamming the gun in his chest and holding a hand up to his own ear like he was trying to hear him.

"What? Nothing to say now? Go ahead, speak up." he said, it was then Trayvon did something he never expected anyone to do...he smiled at him.

"Well any fucking time sweetheart." Trayvon dared, seeing that he wasn't fazed by the gun to his chest, he took it off his chest and sighed, he then aims at Hector's leg and fired a deafening shot that put a decent size wound on the gunslinger.

"ARRGH! MY FUCKING LEG!" He screamed in agony, the wastelander glanced at the bleeding man next to him, but his face remained unstartled with a smirk, but in the inside he was pissed. He wanted to gut the chief open and strangle him with his entrails, but he needed opportunity to and right now wasn't a good one.

"You couldn't intimidate me, so you shot my friend here... Loving the logic here." Trayvon sarcastically remarked

"Fuck...you..." Chief Cole growled, he then holstered his gun and walked to he door. "Lieutenant, bring that device to evidence room, and keep it out, I'd like to go through it tomorrow." the old man said as he exited the room. After he was finally gone, only the Lieutenant and the two detectives were left there.

"So...what was the point of all this?" the female asked asked, the male one shrugged his shoulders and looked at the handcuffed men across from him.

"Whatever you guys did...I feel sorry about what's going to happen next" he said, The Lieutenant snorted at that.

"Aww, you feel sorry for the trash? Pathetic..." Chro mocked

"Well somebody has to be human about this, as far as treatment goes this is beyond inhuman." the dark haired detective remarked

"Uh-oh someone's being self-righteous, careful...you don't want to end up like the other two detectives, do you?" Chro taunted, this made everyone in the room do an eyebrow raise.

"How do you know about something you weren't there for?" the man in the suit asked. Instead of an answer, Chro just smiled at him, picked up the Pipboy and left the room. Both detectives stood up and nodded at the handcuffed men before they too vacated the room. Outside of it, the female investigator was about to lock the door until her partner stopped her.

"No Tara, leave it unlocked." he said,

"But Roy we can't, if they escape-" she began to explain, however the other investigator hushed her.

"It's alright, It's their problem anyway, but our focus right now is getting as far away as possible." Roy said quickly as he began sprinting with Tara not far behind.

"Why are we running? Is it because of the chief?" she asked

"No...something far worse.."

"You have to level with me here Roy." she said as they kept running.

"That man next to Grayson, Something about that guy just gave me a bad vibe." Roy said cryptically

"Doesn't explain while we're running for our lives and the fact we forgot the door." Tara remarked

"I'll explain when we're out of the building." he said as they made their way to the exit.

* * *

Back in the interrogation room...

Left in the room, the two mercs were still handcuffed to the table. Hector was still groaning from the gun shot wound he received and Trayvon had a bored expression until he finally sighed.

"I think they're gone, if thats the case...!" Trayvon effortlessly broke the handcuffs apart and stood up. "Man, It feels good to finally stand." he remarked happily, however the gunslinger was less than thrilled when he saw this.

"What the..?! Ya could've gotten out the entire time?!" Hector roared

"Pretty much, yeah" Trayvon said, at this point the blond man was fuming.

"Then why...?"

"Because I wanted to hear what his intentions were." the wastelander told him

"Well I hope you got what you're looking for, cause I got bullet wound for it." Hector glared

"Oh come on now, It's not that bad." Trayvon assured.

"Are you ser-..? HE FUCKING SHOT ME!" the blond yelled, the wastelander sighed

"Honestly I thought he'd shoot me, guess he figured you were a better target."

"Gee that actually made me feel better." Hector said sarcastically

"*GASP!* really?!" Trayvon replied equally sarcastic.

"Piss off..."

"Aww..ok hang on, i'll tend to your little flesh wound." Trayvon cooed, he pulls out a stimpak from his jacket and walks over to Hector.

"Wait wait, What's that?" the blond questioned looking at the needle.

"Something that's going to close your wound, it may prick a little but, you'll barely notice it." Trayvon assured, Hector looked at it and then the bleeding hole in his leg and sighed

"Alright, do it quickly."

"With pleasure.." Trayvon said happily, he then jammed the stimpak into the same leg, right next to the wound. In an instant Hectors bullet wound closed up very quickly along with the bullet falling out of his leg and onto the floor.

"How...how is that possible?! Its like I've never been shot!" Hector said shocked

"That my friend is what we call stimpaks, best medicine to have on you, trust me." Trayvon explained

"Thanks boyo and sorry about my outburst."

" you're welcome..and hey I've been shot many times, its not pretty so its cool" Trayvon said waving him off, the merc then looked at Hector's handcuffs and inspected them. "Is there a way I can pick these?" he asked

"No, these require a key, you could get it from any guard here." the blond told him, Trayvon nodded with a grin.

"Good thats what I need to hear.." Trayvon said, he then bent down and reached into his boot and pulled a combat knife out it. He then walks to the door and bangs on it, getting the attention of a passing cop. With the officer's focus now on the door, the wastelander quickly moved to the right side of it and crouched down.

The guard opened the door and walked in and only saw Hector, and before he could say or do anything the merc grabbed him from the collar and flung him back into the wall. The cop instantly recoiled from the impact, only to meet Trayvon's elbow to his eye. The wastelander viciously stabbed the said guard repeatedly in the gut and eventually cut his throat to finish it. The dying officer gurgled on his blood before he finally died, sliding down the wall.

Trayvon looted the cuff keys, a police pistol and a baton from the dead policeman, walked over to the blond and unlocked his cuffs. Hector stood up while the wastelander freed his wrists from the broken handcuffs.

"You had a weapon in your boot?" Hector asked him

"Yeah, i got tired of getting disarmed." Trayvon told him, he then picks up the gun and baton and handed them both to Hector. "Here, you probably need this more than I do." he said while walking back the body.

"Thanks for the gun, but is that knife all you plan to use?" the gunslinger asked. After Trayvon dragged the dead guard under the table, he came out wiping the blood off the blade.

"I think I can manage.." he said, as both men were about to leave, another guard to (their misfortune) walked in and noticed them up and about. What happens next can only be described as pure luck, the officer drew the gun, but he didn't get to fire it because a second after, a thin blade was sticking out of his chest.

Both mercs were speechless, yeah this startled them but at the same time it wasn't unwelcomed, the impaled guard coughed and fell to the ground. it was then they saw who was responsible for this.

A short girl, not even as tall as Ruby was the owner of that blade Her hair was long and had three different colors, one side is pink with a white stripe while the other side was a chocolate brown. Her eyes were pink on one side and brown in the other.

Her attire consisted of a white jacket with a pink interior, a brown corset that curved around her hips, brown pants, white and black high heel boots and multiple necklaces around her neck.

Trayvon and Hector watched as she yanked the blade out of the corpse and sheathed it back into her parasol.

"Well...um thanks but who are you exactly?" Trayvon asked, the smaller girl then typed something in her scroll and held it up for both of them to see.

[ **I'm Neo and I'm here to break you both out on junior's account.]** The text read. At that the two mercs nodded.

"I'll have to give that guy my thanks, but after we make it out of here. Would you happen to know where they're keeping our things?" Trayvon questioned, and Neo nods at him.

[ **Actually yes it's down the hall, not too far, but it might be guarded around this time.]** She typed.

"Not worried about that, we just need to get our shit and decide what to do from there." Trayvon told her. Hector walked up to the door and checked to see if there were any guards walking around out there.

"I don't see anyone around, good time to get going." He said cocking his pistol. The three of them crouched and Hector slowly opened the door and looked around to make sure that no guards were around, when they were clear, the blond man signaled the other two, prompting them to move ahead. The trio pressed on in the hall, taking care not to alert any guardsmen. After a few minutes of walking in the hallway, Trayvon peaked around the corner and the evidence room was right there waiting, the only problem however...was the two officers standing right in front of it with their backs turned.

"Wait here guys, this won't take long." Trayvon whispered and the other two nodded. The sole survivor moved closer and came into ear shot of something he would soon regret to hear.

"Hey man, want to go out and grab some donuts?" Guard number 1 asked, and the other one rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't want any goddamn donuts, we're going to guard this room and that's the last I'll hear about it." Guard number 2 snapped.

"You never take me anywhere anymore, I ATE YOUR ASS MAN!" The first guard whined

"Shuddup about that will ya? you want people to find out?!" the other guard yelled

"Uh..." They both heard, but before they could react, Trayvon smashed their heads together knocking them out. The wastelander started gagging and walked to the nearest wall, put both hands on it and proceeded to smash his head against it until the memory faded. Hector walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, which stopped him.

"I...I thought it was myth, a legend even... I thought nobody in existence could be that nasty, but now I know!" Trayvon said with tears in his eyes.

"I know we both heard him, the sooner we get out of here, the better we could put this whole night behind us." Hector said, with tears also streaming down as well. Neo on the other hand, looked at the dreadhead in sympathy, as she too understands how messed up this town really is. Wiping the blood from his forehead (as well as his tears) Trayvon walked over both guards and pulled the door handle. To his surprise, the door was unlocked and the trio stepped inside of the room.

' _Once again...the door was unlocked, seriously it's like these guys are asking to be raided_.' Trayvon thought shaking his head. Walking around inside they could see the stacks of boxes against the walls, Trayvon then looked ahead and saw his Pipboy lying there before he ran to the desk and grabbed it.

"Hello Pippy! did you miss me? daddy missed you!" He said happily, giving it a kiss. Having his romantic moment with his arm piece, Trayvon forgot that he wasn't the only there as Hector and Neo stared at him with blank expressions but mentally they were actually thinking...

 _'What the actual fuck...?'_

"You do know you've got fucking issues right?" Hector told him, and Trayvon gave him a look.

"When you start having nightmares about the kid on the cracker jack box as the prize inside, you'll understand what goes on in this head of mine." The Wastelander said as he slipped his pipboy back on

"I don't even know what that is but that image is bad enough so...i'm going to stop talking now." The blond said backing away slowly.

"Yeah you do that..." Trayvon said, He then powered up his Pipboy and after a series of numbers and the vault boy showing up, the system was back to normal. He then began checking his inventory to see if there's anything missing.

"Ok, good nothing has been touched.." Trayvon said to himself. As he was about to walk off, TJ stepped on something very hard on the floor, When he looked down he saw the large safe on the floor.

"Hey guys, I found something over here!" He called out, the other two ran over to where he was and inspected safe.

 **[Must be where they keep the weapons, might as well take a look inside.]** Neo typed with a grin. Trayvon pulled out a screwdriver and a bobby pin and went to work, almost immediately he cracked the safe and opened it. The small girl happened to be right because inside were two bladed pistols and a sword inside a red sheath.

"What the...? I've been looking for that damn sword! those lying bastards!" Hector cursed, retrieving his guns and the sheathed blade.

"Having a hard time keeping track of your weapons eh? what else did you lose, your long lost rocket launcher?" Trayvon chuckled, earning a middle finger from the gunslinger. After both him and Hector got their gear back, they decided to plan their next move.

"So...what do we do now?" The blond man asked

 **[The way I see it, we can just go the way I came from but I have a feeling you guys want some payback.]** Neo typed up.

"Sure, I'm down for some wasteland justice." Trayvon grinned madly

"Say what now..?" Hector asked confused

"Forget you heard that." The wastelander said quickly. As the trio was about to continue the discussion, they hear the door creak slightly open and something roll across the floor, when Trayvon looked down he saw the grenade that rolled right next to his foot.

"OH SHI-!" was all he had time to say before the grenade exploded in a cloud of smoke, covering the entire room.

"SHOOT TO KILL!" one of the 15 guards yelled opening fire along with the other policemen in hopes that ones inside the smoke would get shredded by the gunfire. After minutes of blindly firing in the smoke the guardsmen finally stop their firing.

"Uh...did we get them?" Another guard asked. A man with short auburn hair walked up and peeked inside.

"There's no way anyone could've survived that, but just in case, go pick up the pieces." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The two guards said. The two gas masked cops walked in the cloud of smoke in search of the bodies they supposedly riddled up. However the moment they went deeper inside of the smoke, there were forcefully yanked up by two other figures inside. A few minutes later and the men the captain sent in there hasn't came back out.

"Are you guys alright in there? answer me!" He called out, but alas no response. This worried the commanding officer, because when cops don't respond to their commanding officer's call, it means they're extremely occupied or, something happened to them and from the looks of it, the latter seems to be the case.

"You! go check on our guys inside, but be careful." The Captain ordered, and another guard walked in the room of smoke. Looking around cautiously, the officer walked in blinding smoke, he saw nothing for a minute until he came across a glimmering object in the corner.

'What the hell is that?' The cop thought, walking towards it. Coming closer he began to realize what it was, but by then it was too late...

 **-Blam!-** Went the gun and **-Splat!-** Went the man's head. The now deceased guard flew right back out side, from sheer force of that bullet. The captain and his men look at the dead body in fear, as blood was pooling out of his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?! FIRE!" He commanded.

"We can't sir, we're out of bullets." One of the masked cops said. Captain Brock rubs his temples in frustration, that not only are they all out of ammo but the enemy inside has them at a disadvantage.

Inside of the room the one responsible for that head shot was still aiming down his sights with lucky eddy, sporting his signature gas mask, Trayvon silently moved behind the desk that Hector and Neo were behind, wearing the masks they took from the first two guards.

"Nice shot mate, I bet they weren't expecting this were they?" Hector chuckled

"Nope and with them out of ammo, they won't be so quick to send more in. This is the perfect chance to get them while they're scared." Trayvon said grinning under his mask. "You guys ready for this?"

"Ready when you are.." Hector said holding up his pistols.

"Neo?" The wastelander called and she grinned with her blade protruding out of the parasol.

"Alright, lets do this!" Trayvon said happily as they made their way to the door.

Outside of the door way, the remaining 12 officers were thinking of a way to breach the room when they hear footsteps getting closer, until they can see a figure in the fading smoke. Before anyone could do anything, a flaming sword pierced one of the guards through the gut.

"Guess I should've taken you out to dinner first, hm?" Trayvon joked, the impaled officer coughed up blood.

"Y-y-you damn savage...!" The guard choked out. seeing their comrade's demise, the other policemen pulled out their nightsticks and discharged electricity and charged at the wastelander. Trayvon then pulls out a his Gainer magnum.

 **Fallout 4 ost: critical chance** _starts_ _playing..._

While his shishkebab is still impaled through the cop, Trayvon used his body as shield from the attacks while he fired rounds at them, blasting a hole in their face and chest. As more of them Tried to corner the wastelander, Hector was laying cover fire, gunning a few of them down while Neo started flipping around the guards, kicking and jabbing the blade into a couple of them. Trayvon then ripped his sword out of the dead man, and began cutting them down with his enflamed blade, catching his enemies on fire with each lethal strike from it. The other officers moved out of the way, trying to avoid the being caught on fire, but was shot down by both Trayvon and Hector, if not taken down by Neo who kept the pressure on the guards by moving in close and smashing them with powerful kicks. The battle lasted for a total of 3 minutes (not even joking), eventually the only enemies left, were the captain and two very shaken policemen hiding around the corner.

"This doesn't make any sense...They just took out 12 of us like nothing." The police captain said fearfully.

"What do we do sir? should we call for backup?" One of the cop say.

"Hell no, if Chro caught wind of this, he'd never let me live it down." Captain brock said. He then peeked around the corner to see if the enemy was still there, and to his surprise (and not a good one) they weren't there anymore. Brock sees the two guards that Trayvon knocked out lying on the ground with their guns on the hilts.

"Alright you two listen up, I don't see the enemy anywhere but that doesn't mean they're not around, do you guys see those two knocked out guys right there?" He pointed at the KOed guards.

"I see them sir, but what about it?"

"Those guys were out before we got here, so chances are they have ammo in their guns." Brock explained

"But how do we get to them, captain?" one of men said

"Simple, we all rush out there, grab the guns and hope that we don't get shot trying." The Captain told them

"But wait... there's only two guns though..." The other cop said

"Yeah I know, which means somebody is going to use a nightstick, but lets figure that out when we get them." Brock said eying the his goal. "on three we make a break for it, 1...2...3!" He shouted with all three running to the two knocked out guards. They get there and looked around, not seeing their enemies. The captain secures two handguns, tossing one of the guns to another cop while the other brought out his Baton. The captain along with the guard he tossed the gun to, checked the handguns if they were loaded and to their satisfaction, they were.

"Good, our guns are loaded, now we have a way to fight back." The police captain said grinning.

"Except ya won't get a chance to use them." They heard a familiar Irish accent say. When the three cops turned to the source, they met the evil grinning face of Hector. When Brock tried to aim the gun at him, Hector fired a shot that blew his fingers off which disarmed him. Seeing their captain Yelling in pain from the loss of his fingers, The other guards attempted to charge at Hector, only for Trayvon to pop out from behind the other pillar, firing shots his magnum from the hip (Fanning) kneecapping all three officers, which sent them to the ground. The other policemen that had a gun dropped his the moment he fell on his ass, he attempted to pick it up and got his hand stepped on by Neo before she kicked the gun away. The mute girl gave him a sadistic smile and curb stomped him. Trayvon and Hector walked up to the downed captain, with smirks on their faces,

"My oh my, You guys are a special kind of stupid..we knew you'd go for the guns, that's why we left them there." The wastelander chuckled.

"You bastards... you'll all die for this!" Captain Brock growled painfully, The merc sighed at the statement.

"No we won't, but you might...however If you tell me where you're lieutenant is, I won't kill you." Trayvon assured him. Brock thought about this, if he didn't tell him where the lieutenant was, then he was going to die, but if he did he'd be spared.. if chro didn't kill him. After mulling it over he made a wise decision.

"Ok ok , I'll tell you where he is..." The police captain sighed

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the lieutenant's office..._

The police lieutenant was in his desk, smoking a cigar and with his hand moving up and down from something. He them hears a knock at his door.

"Come on in." He said, the door opens up and a meekly looking woman in business attire walks in.

"Here's the paperwork the chief wanted you to go through." The secretary said as she sat a stack on his desk.

"I was wondering when I'd get those, Thank you Mell." Chro said

"You're welcome sir, let me know if there's anything else you need me to do." She said.

"Well actually, I'm in the middle of something but there is something you can do for yourself."

"And that is sir?"

"Go home for the night and get some rest, you've earned it." The lieutenant said with a smile.

"T-Thank you sir and goodnight!" Mell said, she bowed and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. When she was gone, his face contorted in a weird way.

"unngh..!" He grunted before his eyes rolled back and closed. Soon after, a girl with short blue hair stood up in front of him, wearing a belly shirt and a very short skirt.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked him.

"That felt better than I expected, and I didn't even have to tell you to swallow." Lieutenant Chro commented.

"So...am I free to go now?"

"Yeah go, don't let me catch you urinating in a public place again." he said sternly. The prostitute rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. After he zipped his pants up, Chro decided to call the police captain expecting a report.

"Captain Brock, have you detained the escapees yet?" He said radioed, after nothing came through the scroll, he tried again.

"Captain, I'm awaiting your status report, come in..!"

 _[ "Lieutenant... Im afraid I have some bad news..."]_ Brock said weakly.

"What's wrong? did they escape?" Chro asked worried. the other line was silent for a minute until he heard a dark chuckle

 _["Nope, infact I plan on paying you a visit before I do."]_ A familiar voice told him, he glared angrily when he recognized it.

"YOU...!" The lieutenant said menacingly.

[ _"That's right, me...Trayvon Jackson."_ ] said person remarked from the scroll.

"How the hell did you escape?!"

[" _Lets just say, your handcuffs were weak and so was that team you sent to ambush us_."] Trayvon laughed.

"You won't leave here alive, I promise you that.." Chro said darkly.

[" _Sounds promising... let see if you can live up to that.._ "]

"Oh don't worry I will, you bastard..!" The lieutenant growled and he heard Trayvon laugh

[" _Well this has been nice and all but, I'm on a very tight schedule so I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. your captain here need my attention, Neo is being rather harsh with him at the moment_."] The wastelander said. Upon hearing that name, Lieutenant Chro tensed up.

"D-Did you say Neo?" He said, fear evident in his tone.

[ _"AUUUUUGGGHHHH! YOU BITCH!_ "] Chro heard the captain scream. [" _I'll see you soon, Lieutenant_..."] Trayvon said.

"Wait!-"

-Call has ended-

After the call was over, Chro sat back in his chair, feeling a mix between anger and fear. The lieutenant underestimated this man, and now he was going to pay for the price, so only one thought went through his head from this situation.

"Oh fuck..." He said to himself, as he waited for his soon-to-be-killer.

* * *

 _Back in the main hall..._

"So it's down the hall to the right?" Trayvon asked

"Yeah...the lieutenant's office isn't too far away, it's near the exit of the building." Captain Brock told him.

"Good, now see that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Look I told you where he was...you're going to let me go now right?" He pleaded and Trayvon rubbed his chin.

"Well I did say I wouldn't kill you, but I didn't say anything about letting you go."

"What?! you lying fuck! you promised me!" Brock yelled.

"Correction, I said wouldn't kill you, but I didn't guarantee that they wouldn't." TJ said, as Hector and Neo had sadistic grins on their faces.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Hector asked.

"Well, he did hand over the information we needed, hmmm let me think on this..." The merc said. The three escapees stood there and contemplated what they were going to do with the Captain..

* * *

 _10 minutes later..._

Nearing the main entrance of the building, the trio was walking in the direction the captain gave them, hoping that they weren't lied to by him.

"Hey, are you sure that was the wise choice?" Hector asked him.

"Hm? I'm sure it was, wouldn't have done it another way." Trayvon said

"Ok, long as you don't regret it." The blond told him

"Trust me, I won't..." The wastelander stated, he then glances at Neo who had a satisfied look on her face. "You sure enjoyed yourself back there, but was torturing him really necessary though?"

[ **Adds a fear value, besides you heard how scared he was when you mentioned me. I just added the icing to the cake by doing that.]** she typed with a grin.

"Wow, that's kinda dark...I like that, I really do." Trayvon commented, The smaller girl blush slightly at complement. After walking down the narrow hallway, they finally reached the main entrance.

"We're finally here, freedom is just beyond those doors." Hector said happily.

"Yeah, but I can't go just yet." Trayvon said glancing at office door down the other narrow hallway.

"That's his office alright, you need us to come with?" The Irish man asked.

"No this is something I want to do myself."

"Alright, we'll wait outside, good luck mate." Hector said. Trayvon looked at Neo, and she flashed a nod and a smile.

[ **As much as I don't want to miss this, I have to go outside with him but give Chro a good kick in the ass from me.]** The short girl texted.

"I'll be sure to do it." Trayvon said, He then atomized Grognak's axe and walked to the lieutenants office. As Trayvon made his way there, Hector and Neo walked to the exit.

"So...anything you want to do while we pass the time?" Hector asked.

 **[** **Got a deck of cards on you?]** Neo typed up.

"As a matter of fact, I do. What are we playing?"

 **[Ever heard of 5 card draw?]**

"Ha! I never lose in that game...lets do this!" The blond challenged, The short girl gave him smug grin as he pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them.

* * *

 _Finally in the lieutenants office...  
_

A certain police lieutenant was sitting there, expecting the wastelander to come in at any point and just shoot him, but Chro was about to find out that Trayvon had something different planned. In that moment, he could hear the door being smashed by something heavy until he sees the head of the axe smash through it and pulled back out. The one who did it, stuck his head through the hole with a sadistic smile.

"Heres...Trayvon!" he stated darkly, as he opened the door and walked in. Chro chuckled at this and smiled.

"Ahh your finally here, what took you?" he asked

"Yeah I would've been here sooner but I had to step over the bodies of your friends. Anyway I'm here now and ready to make up for that time ." The merc said as he walked up to the desk.

"Friends? those weaklings were no friends of mine, in fact you may have done me a favor tonight by deading off those idiots." The lieutenant stated coldly.

"Huh, wow...You were not what I was expecting. I expected rage or grief, hell even both, but you...you just don't give a damn do you?"

"No, not in the slightest, however I do have to ask...did you kill the captain?" Chro asked him

"It's a little late to care now you had your chance, besides you ought to worry about yourself right now." Trayvon said

"Your right, so about we stop wasting time and lets get to it.." The lieutenant said standing up.

"I couldn't agree more, lets go..." Trayvon said readying his axe. Chro quickly pulled up the gun he had under his desk and attempted to cap him, only to get the gun knocked away by Trayvon's vicious axe swing. With the gun out of the way, the wastelander then swung the axe downward trying cleave the lieutenant in two but instead missed and sliced the desk in half when Chro rolled out of the way. Before he could stand up, Trayvon was already on him and kicked him into a bookshelf.

"Ugh..!" He groaned holding his ribs, the wastelander smiled at this reaction and moved in to finish him. The lieutenant sees a pile a papers on the floor and before Trayvon could decapitate him, he threw them at the him, blinding him for a second. As the wastelander struggled with the thrown pappers, Chro had enough time to whip out two batons and attempted to strike Trayvon, but to his surprise.. the blow hit air, courtesy of the merc dodging the blow by jumping back. With enough room, The lieutenant stood up and gave Trayvon a cold glare while said person gave him a smug grin.

"Getting tired there? or is your old age finally kicking in?" The merc taunted.

"You won't be saying that when your bleeding out..." Chro said darkly

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of all that _pathetic_." Trayvon shot back.

"Ok just for that...I'm going to make sure your death is ten times more painful."

"Whatever you say, fruitcake." The wastelander snorted.

"ARRRGH!" Yelled the lieutenant roared, He then charged at Trayvon trying to land blows as the wastelander effortlessly blocked and weaved them. Getting tired of being on the defense, Trayvon ducked under one of his swings, picking him up and slamming him to the ground. The police chief wheezed from the impact of the slam, he then looks over to the right and notices his gun that got knocked away during the fight. Trayvon followed his gaze to the pistol on the floor and then looked back at the downed cop.

 _'Wait...is he about to do what I think he's going to do?'_ The wastelander pondered. In a split second he regretted not finishing this as Trayvon felt electricity shoot through his body from the stun baton held by Chro. Now that the wastelander was out of commission or so he thought, the police lieutenant dived towards his pistol. However when he tried to pick it up, the wastelander's axe slammed down on his wrist. The lieutenant looks down at his now dismembered right hand, blood gushing all over the place. Due to being in shock, the police lieutenant couldn't feel it at first, but as seconds went by...the pain had began kicking in.

"AAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed holding his dismembered wrist. Chro looked up and met the darkened glare of Trayvon.

"You cowardly fuck... You actually bitched out and went for your gun. I can forgive eye gouging, nutshots, even dirt throwing... But this act of cowardice is another thing." The merc stated darkly. Trayvon picked up the gun and emptied it out. After he was done, he tossed the pistol to the other side of the room. Getting angrier from the merc's act of stalling, The police lieutenant gritted his teeth and glared at him.

"Well? what are waiting for? Finish me! Isn't that what you came here to do?! COME ON!" Chro roared. The Wastelander looked at him for a second and sighs, putting his bloody axe against his own shoulder.

"Yes that is the plan, but looking at you now...Killing you now is like putting down a rabid dog, there's no satisfaction in it." Trayvon said in a disappointed tone.

"You... IS THIS JUST A GAME TO YOU?!"

"A game? please.. If that what this really was, I'd be having fun like I did earlier with your colleagues." The wastelander sneered. Trayvon walked a few clicks from him, allowing Chro to pick himself off the floor.

"So what now? you're just going to leave? I'll hunt you down if you do..." The lieutenant threatened.

"Oh no you're still going to die that hasn't changed, but seeing as you only have one hand and all I'm giving you a handicap." The merc said.

"What's that? you plan on cutting your arm off too?"

"Um...no that would hurt like hell.. I'm just not going to use a weapon in this fight, but your more than welcome to use that other baton you've been holding." Trayvon said. To emphasize his point he laid his axe on a wall next to the door he wrecked. He then holds up three fingers as Chro Arced up his baton.

"Three strikes... you have only three chances to land a fatal blow, if you don't do it by then...well you know happens don't you?" The wastelander teased, as he cracked his knuckles. The lieutenant went on the offense and and ran at Trayvon. As Chro winded up for his strike, Trayvon threw a sweeping roundhouse kick that sent him to the ground.

"Strike one." The merc said grinning. The policemen got back up and tried to lounge the nightstick into him but Trayvon side rolled out the way, as the blow connected to the wall.

"That's strike two, blood loss finally got to you huh? last chance..." The wastelander taunted. Chro gritted his teeth and increased the voltage of stun weapon to maximum and charged at him, putting everything in this final attack.

"RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He roared, as his strike was nearing Trayvon head, said person stood there and braced for the blow, not moving an inch. The lieutenants blow finally connected and with how much voltage was coursing in his nightstick, It sent a small shock wave that made the lights flicker in the building. For a moment things went quiet and from the look of things, his blow was successful as Trayvon stood there motionless.

"Heh...hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE I WIN YOU BASTARD, HOW'S DOES IT FEEL!? TELL ME! OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU CAN'T CAN YOU!?" Chro laughed, unfortunately for him though...

"Actually it feels rather tingly..heheheh." Trayvon said with menacing smile, while he gripped Arcing baton.

"Wha? how is that...oh god.." The lieutenant whimpered.

"Haven't you learned that stun weapons are useless by now? your missing hand should be an indication of that." The wastelander sneered, he then lifts up the nightstick along with Chro's arm and then he clenched his fist.

"And that my friend is strike three..." Trayvon said, before he delivered a devastating punch to the officer's solarplexes, knocking the wind of him as he collapsed to the ground. The lieutenant spat up blood, due to the Blow he just took to the abdomen.

"*cough* *cough* ughh..." Chro groaned holding his stomach.

"Well...I can't say this has been fun, way to get my hopes up only to be let down.. How disappointing" The merc said with a murderous glare. When the Police lieutenant saw this, he was overcome with fear and so as a result, he did the very thing everyone does when they know death is coming.

"Wait! wait...please don't kill me..." Chro begged. Now this surprised the sole survivor, he hadn't expected him to beg for his life especially after he tried to cap him...twice.. Trayvon looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're asking me to spare you now? You're joking right?" The merc said

"I'm not joking around, I-If you spare me, I will not chase you or pursue you...hell I'll make sure the police force leaves you alone, I swear." The officer offered.

"Hmmm... Nah not interested, nice try though." Trayvon said with an evil smirk.

"I don't understand...what do you want then?!" The police lieutenant shouted.

"You really don't get it do you? It's not something that could be bought off with money or favors... What's happening to you now, is retribution." The merc said cryptically.

"B-but I can amend, make up for my mistakes...I'll change for the better, please..!" the officer begged. Trayvon sighed and shook his head.

"Hearing you beg is so pathetic lieutenant...especially with how ruthless you are with the general public. Tell me if this situation were reversed would you give me the same mercy?" Trayvon asked sweetly. Seeing the cop not answering, The wastelander tried again.

"Too hard to answer? fine I'll make it easier for you...When have you shown mercy to others? or used your authority in a selfless way? You give me an instance and I'll consider sparing you." When the policeman heard that, he couldn't come up with anything he's done that hasn't been for his own benefit... was this how he was going to die? begging a criminal to spare his life...? No... no this isn't how it ends, no he had too much pride for him to go out like this. Chro flashed him a defiant grin and then laughed.

"You know what? you're right...you are fucking right... I'm not a good cop, but you aren't any better, are you? In case you forgot, you just murdered 18 policemen tonight, just to escape.. so don't stand there like your some kind of hero...you're a killer...just like me." Chro pointed out.

"It's true...I do kill people, but here's how we're different...I don't hide behind the law to do it, like you cowards do...If I want someone dead, I do it myself, without fear of retaliation soooo... no I'm not like you, I kill out of necessity while you kill and hurt others because you enjoy it." Trayvon shot back.

"Damn right I enjoy it, and guess what? I don't give a shit about those bottom feeders especially those Faunus in the slums. They're easy targets because no one cares for them so hurting them is like a sport to most of us, hell might as well consider it as such because they're filthy fucking animals anyway." The lieutenant laughed. That statement caused Trayvon's glare to darken to frightening levels, veins began to appear on his forehead and he was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles lost their color...putting it frankly; pissed wasn't good enough to describe what he felt and it was about to get worse as Chro went on.

"That reminds me, just a few days ago I caught two Faunus after curfew; both of them were female of course. One was a teenager and the other was a child; must've been walking home, but man were they vulnerable.." the officer commented.

"What the hell did you do...?" Trayvon growled

"Pulled them over for breaking curfew, well at least what thats what they thought anyway...but I had other plans. After handcuffing both of them, I had a little fun with the big sister before I turned them in...the way the little sister begged and cried..I can still hear it now... "Please stop hurting my sister mister, please!" haha oh man that was too good, especially when it was- ***THWACK!*** Chro was cut off when The wastelander delivered a nasty punch that had broken his nose. Using the only hand he had left, he covered his nose and groaned loudly, as blood began trickling down. Trayvon sighed and walked over to his Axe and picked it up, but for some reason he De-atomized it and pulled out his favorite baseball bat.

"Congratulations... you just fucked yourself out of a painless death, shame too because beheading is the quickest way to go...Oh well, Time to make good on my promise..." The wastelander sighed. He raises the bat above his head and swung down, smashing Chro in the head which emitted a sickening crack sound. The lieutenant sat back up with blood oozing down his head and face, seeing that sight made Trayvon smile.

"Look at you...Taking it like a champ!" He taunted, Chro gave him a pained glare and bared his teeth at him.

"Go...fuck...your...mother..." The lieutenant growled weakly.

"Awww.." Trayvon said, as he hit him with a full swing sending the officer to the ground, only this time he didn't get back up.

 ***Crack!***

 ***Crack!***

 ***Crack!***

 ***Crack!*** Those sounds echoed through the building from every skull shattering blow Trayvon gave to the lieutenant's head, all the while cackling like a maniac. Blood (as well as brain) flew around the room from the Dreadhead's vicious assault. What Trayvon didn't seem to grasp while he was pounding away, was that Chro had already died from the second time he whacked him, so at this point he was just overdoing it and he knew it, but didn't seem to show any signs of stopping as he continued to bash him. Finally he decided to give the corpse one more blow before stopping completely. Trayvon looked at the twitching body and smirked.

"Wow lieutenant, I didn't know you were such a squirter... Just look at the mess you made." The wastelander laughed. As he shoulder carried his bat, Trayvon was about to leave until he spotted a manila folder on the floor and walked over to retrieve it. When he went through it, a big smile appeared on his face. "This'll come in handy, lets see if I can find anything else this good." He remarked as he walked out of the room; leaving the lieutenant's damn near headless body to rot.

* * *

 _15 minutes later and outside of the station...  
_

While waiting on Trayvon to do what he needed to do, both Hector and Neo had decided to pass the time with a few card games until he walked out. For awhile it seemed fun but as time passed it got boring and repetitive to the point where they just stopped playing and decided to just sit and wait. Impatient, Hector finally broke the silence with a harsh sigh.

"Ok im going to say it...it's been 20 minutes, what the hell is taking him so long?" He said. Neo shrugged her shoulders, and at that moment they hear the doors open and quickly turned to the source and they see Trayvon walking out.

"Hey guys, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Trayvon said as he walked up to them.

"We've been waiting for 30 minutes..what were you doing in there?" Hector asked him

"Me? well I decided to comb the building for some stuff before I left, found plenty of shit to use later." The wastelander said.

"And the Lieutenant...?"

"No longer a Lieutenant, being a corpse is his new occupation.: Trayvon remarked seriously. After noticing how bloody he was, the gunslinger decided not to pry further.

"I'm not going to ask how ya did it, Trust me I DON'T wanna know..but I'm glad you took care of him." Hector said grinning.

"You couldn't kill him yourself?"

"No I easily coudlve, but as for getting away with it...well." the blond said as he slowly looked to the side.

"No need to explain I get it, if I was in your position I wouldn't either." The merc concurred. Hector then glanced at Neo who had a grin on her face.

"Ya know, there's one thing that's been on my mind.." Hector said.

"Oh yeah? what's that?"

"Junior's club is 10 miles from here, how did Neo get here without a car?" The gunslinger said, As both him and Trayvon had their attention on the mute girl.

 **[I got a ride here, and they're not far either, In fact I'll text them now.]** She typed up and showed them.

"Wait... who's "they"?" Trayvon asked, but by then she had began to contact them.

 _N: Hey junior, It's done.._ ** _  
_**

 _J: Ok Neo, we're coming around now._

She put her scroll away after he sent her that message and sure enough, the three of them witnessed two black cars pull up, along with the peacemaker following close behind.

"Um...Trayvon, isn't that our..-"

"Yeah Hector, that's our car..." Trayvon said as he blankly stared along with the blonde man. After the cars parked and turned off, junior comes out of the drivers seat of the peacemaker and walks up to the three of them.

"Evening gentlemen, I'm glad to see that you're both out." Junior said with a grin.

"I'm glad we're out too, Neo here told me you sent her to break us out, thank you for doing that." Trayvon thanked.

"No problem man, besides the twin wouldn't forgive me until I did something, so I may have had a little motivation." The club owner laughed.

"More like major motivation, I bet they said something like " _Those guys just got locked up and here you are doing nothing about it."_ or something like that." Trayvon said imitating a females voice.

"Yeah...that basically what they told me...how'd you know?" Junior asked with his mouth agape.

"Lets just say I've had fair share of shame motivation and leave it at that." The merc remarked.

"Haven't we all?" Hector cut in, laughing with the other two. Neo smirked and rolled her eyes as the other three stopped laughing.

"Not to ruin this moment, but if Trayvon dropped the keys...what the hell happened to our scrolls?" the blond man asked.

"Yeah that's right, we couldn't even find them in the station after we got out." Trayvon agreed.

"Oh thank you for reminding me, here you both go." Junior said, giving them their scrolls.

"Those are ours...but how do you have them?" Hector asked.

"Well your car keys weren't the only thing that fell out your pockets. After they arrested you I found your scrolls a few clicks from them." Junior explained, and thats when Trayvon remembered.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get a chance to ask the lieutenant but what's this color naming rule mess anyway?" He asked. At that Junior raised an eyebrow.

"Wait...you mean he didn't tell you?" The club owner asked.

"No, and I don't think he can tell me anymore either.." Trayvon said, junior's face contorted to slight shock.

"Why couldn't he-?" The club owner then realized what he meant by that. "No way...you killed him didn't you?"

"I mean kinda wearing him, if you didn't notice.." The wastelander said, pointing out his bloody clothes.

"So..how'd you do it?" Junior asked completely curious.

"I beat him to death, not the way I wanted to do it but I got the same result...just a bit messier than expected." Trayvon told him.

"Damn...I don't if I should feel happy or terrified but either way, you took care of that headache so the least I can do is tell you what I know about it." The club owner said

"Anything helps at this point.." The merc said.

"Alright, so you know about the war that happened 80 years ago right?" Junior said

"Right, or least what I've heard..." Travyon said.

"Ok, apparently the war had Vale and Vacuo against Mistral and Mantle or I should say Atlas. Anyway, it was over numerous things, but mainly it was over self expression; some wanted to be different and others thought that expressing ones self would bring about destruction from the grimm. Eventually Vale and Vacuo ended up winning the war; gaining independence and thus the color naming rule came into effect. Those that didn't have a color based name are labeled as anti-individuals and being one in this place...well you already know." Junior explained. Trayvon pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah I got it, thanks for telling me because now I have a _certain someone_ to kick in the nuts tomorrow at work." Trayvon said gritting his teeth.

"Haha, who's the lucky guy?" Junior laughed

"My boss...Infact I owe him two but I think i'll just give him a very hard one instead." The wastelander said.

"With those boots, you'd probably ruin him from having any children." Hector snickered

"Oh please, he'll live..just probably fucked up for a while from taking a steel toe at full force." Trayvon laughed. As those four were conversating, one of the other black car's passenger door opened up and someone stepped out; walking toward the group. Upon getting closer, Trayvon made eye contact with the figure and immediatelty he recognized him. The same man in the white peacoat he met the first night he came here.

"Ahh Roman! good timing...These are the guys I told you about." Junior greeted.

' _Oh no... why the fuck did I have to run into this asshole? God, I know you hated me...but I didn't think you'd hate me this much...'_ Trayvon mentally whined.

"Junior...what's he doing here?" The wastelander asked.

"This is Roman Torchwick, he's Neo's partner in a uh..business they run together." Junior told him.

' _From what I saw that night, most likely something Illegal; but I won't pry...unless it becomes a problem.'_ Trayvon noted to himself, He then extended his hand and put the fakest friendly smile on his face he could muster.

"Hello there I'm Trayvon Jackson, nice to meet you." The merc said as his face began hurting from the fake smile. Roman looked at his bloody hand and then back at him

"Yeah...no thanks but it's good to meet you." Roman said with a disgusted look, Trayvon as picked that up immediately and decided to fuck with him.

"Aww you too good shake hands there pretty boy?" He mocked, Roman scoffed at him before giving him an answer.

"No, I just refuse to shake hands with someone so...under dressed." The redhead with the same look of disgust. The other three watched to see how this would play out and Hector after hearing that was about to object until...

"Oh so now you're making comments about my outfit...ok then." Trayvon said unusually calm. He then looks at Roman's White coat and he started nodding his head. "That's a pretty nice pea coat you got there." Trayvon complemented.

"It is isn't it? best coat money could buy." Roman said in a cocky tone that Neo rolled her eyes at, luckily he couldn't see it and Trayvon began chuckling.

"Sounds nice, but I gotta wonder though..."

"Wonder what?" The redhead asked

"Does it come in men sizes?" Trayvon said with a shit eating grin. Everything went silent after that. Some snickering could be heard and then full blown laughter from Hector and Junior, while Neo was trying to stifle her giggling. Roman was oblivious to the joke for a minute until he looked how thin his jacket was on him. It was then that he realized what Trayvon meant by that.

"Oh...very funny...I bet you think you're cute for that one, don't you?" Roman said with slight venom.

"Cute? Bitch I'm adorable.." The wastelander said with a smug grin. which made the other guys laugh even harder along with Neo who was currently shaking; while doing an awful job of trying not to laugh at him. Hearing the humiliating roar of laughter and seeing his partner snickering; a vein popped up on his cheek, which made Trayvon's grin even wider.

"Oh? are you mad now? whachu gonna little man?" He taunted, Roman gritted his teeth along with gripping his cane with two hands.

"Would you like to find out?!" Roman roared

"That would be great!" Trayvon roared back with his shishkebab out. At this point the other Junior and Hector had to jump in and stop the fight before things got crazy.

"Alright guys break it up no need for this to turn violent, come now." Junior said with a nervous smile as he pulled Roman away.

"Get your hands off of me Junior!" Roman yelled, knocking his hands away. He looked ahead and the gunslinger had already dragged Trayvon farther away and was currently trying to calm him down.

"Look mate, the man's a jackass but don't fuck him up right now; you better than that prick, both mentally and physically so whatever he's saying shouldn't even bother you, so calm down." Hector coaxed

"I WAS calm until he wanted to fight, I take that shit seriously especially from this asshole." Trayvon told him.

"Ok so just because he wants to fight, that gives you the green light work yourself up to that point? come on man you can literally eat this guy, strength wise and skill. Knowing that you should be laughing at this guy; not getting all riled up to kill him,ok?" The blond said. Trayvon looked at Roman and then back at his friend and took a deep sigh.

"Alright fine, I get it...I'm not gonna fight him...atleast not right now." The merc said.

"That's fine by me, trust me we'll get our chance later, but just accept the help given to you for right now, until that time comes..then by all mean feel free to go crazy." Hector said.

"I'll be sure to, Alright I can go back now...I've calmed down." Trayvon sighed.

"Good, I'll take your word for it." The gunslinger said sighing in relief. Both mercs walked back to the other three with Roman still fuming.

"Is he cool now Hector?" Junior asked, and the blond shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what he tells me, but I'll trust him on this one." He told the club owner. Junior nodded at that and then checked his watch. When he saw what time it was his eyes widened.

"Well gentlemen, I hate to cut this short but I have to go back and close up for the night, I left the bar to the twins but there's no telling if the place is in one piece." The club owner sighed

"Oooooh...yeah you probably need to head back, but hey man thanks for looking out, I appreciate it." Trayvon thanked.

"No problem, also I know you're going to need these, so here." Junior said tossing Trayvon his car keys. The bartender started walking back to his own car and Roman looked Neo who nodded at him and then at the two in front of him.

"This has been fun and all, but Neo and I have work to do, and we're on a deadline so...lets go Neo." Roman said walking off. As the short girl was about to do the same, Trayvon stopped her before she went any further.

"Hold on a second Neo." He said, and she rose an eyebrow at him. Roman noticed that he was the only one at the car and turned around to see her with Hector and Trayvon still.

"Neo, stop wasting time with those two, your job is already done...Lets go!" He yelled out to her and Trayvon gave him a look.

"Give us a minute, carrot-top!" The wastelander shouted back. Roman scoffed and got into the car, allowing them to talk for a second.

"I just want to say thank you for helping out tonight and If you ever get tired of working for chicken legs over there, give me a call sometime... we have a lot In common." Trayvon said giving her his scroll number. She took the piece of paper and gave a smile with a nod.

"Awesome, well I guess I'll be seeing you around then?" He said sticking his hand out. She took it almost immediately, completing the handshake and walked towards the car Roman was in. When she was at the door, she looked back at Trayvon and Hector and flashed the wastelander a wink before she got into the car. When the two cars drove off, Trayvon was standing there with a stupid grin, but that was broken by his obnoxious friend who had been watching the whole thing.

"Well look at you mate, looks like you got yourself a little girlfriend; you smooth operator you..." Hector teased and Trayvon pinched the bridge of his nose out of embarrassment when he realized that he had forgotten that the gunslinger was still there.

"I forgot you were here... ***sigh*** it's not like that man, I just thought she was cool customer...that's it" Trayvon said not making eye contact, this made Hector's wry grin even wider.

"Suuuuure...then you'll start seeing each other, and next we'll look up and you'll both have wedding rings on." He joked, Trayvon playfully scoffed at Hector's joke joke and flipped him off, but then he felt a pang in his heart when Hector mentioned the wedding rings. For a split second Trayvon had a look of sorrow and the blond man noticed that.

"Hey man are you ok? You do know I'm joking right?" The gunslinger asked in a concerned tone, Trayvon looked up at him with a surprised expression.

"Huh? oh..dude I don't give a damn about that, now come on lets get out of here before the cops start showing up." The wastelander said waving him off. As Hector started walking to the peacemaker, Trayvon unzipped only the very top of his jacket and then pulled out a necklace he wore, that bore both his and Nora's rings.

"Marriage huh? don't hold your breath on that one." He remarked, putting away the necklace and zipping his jacket back up. Trayvon made his way to the car and caught up with Hector.

"So... this night has been crazy, any place we should go before I call it a night?" He asked the blond.

"Well...most of everything is closed by now, except all of the fast food places." Hector told him.

"Fast food huh? I guess I am pretty damn hungry, doing all that fighting does that to you." Trayvon said, Hector chuckled at his complaint.

"Alright fast food it is, there's a place not too far from here, not the biggest place or well known but with their food... they should be."

"Sounds promising, but where is it?" The wastelander asked.

"Oh that's easy it's just off of-" As Hector was about to finish, they both hear something...

 ***WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!*** They both heard, and looked at one another.

"Is that a dog?" Hector asked, and Trayvon slowly nodded.

"Yeah...it is, the police didn't have dogs did they?" the sole survivor asked.

"They wouldn't leave them here over night like that." Hector told him.

"For some reason...I know that damn barking, but that can't be right..." Trayvon said slightly worried.

"Is something wrong boyo?"

"God I hope not, anyway...we should get going and-" When Trayvon was about to finish, they heard something running towards them but by the time Both him and Hector turned around...Trayvon got tackled to the ground by a furry four legged figure. Hector had pulled out his pistols but then upon looking closer, he wasn't getting attacked...Well he was but the dog was wagging his tail happily as he assaulted The wastelander with lots of kisses.

"AHAHAHA-BLEAH-HAHAH STOP-HAHAHAHA-UGH!-STOOOOOP!" The merc yelled as the licking assault continued. Hector put away his revolvers and laughed at him. When he finally managed to stop the dog from licking him for a second, his eyes widened to size of dinner plates when he got a good look at the panting German shepherd.

"Dogmeat?!" Trayvon yelled in surprise, and the Dog wagged his tail even harder.

 ***WARF!*** Dogmeat barked happily and sat down; allowing Trayvon to get up. Hector now, had a confused look on his face, until he decided to say something.

"Wait...you know this dog?" He asked and The waselander was kneeling over Dogmeat, currently scratching his belly.

"Hell yeah I do!" Trayvon told him, his attention shifted back to a now leg twitching Dogmeat, who was enjoy his belly rub too much.

"Hey boy, how did you find me huh? huh?" TJ asked as he kept rubbing him. As this continued with Hector joining in with the wastelander they both then hear a voice, A VERY familiar voice...

"Well well, I had to see it to believe it.." The voice said, Trayvon knew immediately who that voice belonged to, and turned around met a pair of yellow eyes, that wore a brown business duster with a fedora.

"Valentine...?" Trayvon asked in complete shock and the figure stepped forward revealing his face that currently held smile.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, boss?" Nick asked him, and the wastelander slowly nodded.

"Yeah...it has man, it has..." Trayvon remarked with a grin. Hector stood there, very confused now.. finally getting his train of thought back, he decided to ask.

"Hey Trayvon, do you know this guy?" He asked and The wastelander turned to him with a smile.

"Yes I do...He's an old friend of mine." He answered, After he said they heard another voice.

"Don't forget about me either.." A grufff voice echoed, Now Trayvon knew VERY well who's voice that was, and lo and behold, a certain ghoul came out wearing his tradition pirate-like outfit. At this Trayvon's jaw officially hit the floor.

"What? cat got your tongue there, or I am just that sexy?" He joked which snapped The wastelander out of shock.

"Hancock too...?" TJ said, he then looked at Nick, then at dogmeat and then back at Hancock again...

"Holy...shit.." Trayvon muttered.

To be continued...

Chapter 8 end

* * *

 **Holy balls, that chapter went pretty well didn't it? from the lieutenant getting Lucilled to now meeting up with the other wastelanders, regardless I'm finally done with the damn chapter after three months...three goddamn months. Now I think it's time that I announce the winner of the polls isn't it? here we go...**

 **Yang: 11  
**

 **Coco: 9**

 **Velvet: 9**

 **Neo: 9**

 **Cinder: 6**

 **Blake: 5**

 **Emerald: 4**

 **Ruby: 3**

 **Other: 2**

 **Weiss: 1**

 **Aaaaand the winner by popular vote...YANG! *audience applauds and cheers* Thank you to those who voted, each one counted and hopefully you all enjoyed doing it as well as this series and if you think that this was an unfair poll please leave me your reviews and I'll try to answer them, by P-M or shoutout, until then see you next chapter... :) also I'll be working on a new story... if you like this series then you'll love this one, be on the look out Dragon's Blade... (Elder ScrollsV x Queens Blade) You won't be disappointed... Have a good day, and remember leave your opinions, constructive critism is always helpful. :)**


End file.
